Truth or Dare: Frankenweenie Style
by Mina Greene
Summary: This is a Truth or Dare game featuring the characters from Tim Burton's 2012 movie, Frankenweenie. Just send in truths and dares and watch the hilarious things that happen! **Continued from Zinka17's fanfiction** NOTE: Please PM me your Truths/Dares instead of putting them in a review.
1. Chapter 1

Zinka17: Hey everyone! Welcome to the first ever Frankenweenie Truth or Dare!

All: YAY!

Zinka17: I've never done one of these before, but I've read a bunch of them and I absolutely LOVE them! I've been wanting to do my own for awhile now, and since the Frankenweenie category didn't have any, I decided to go ahead and post my own.

Edgar: No one cares about the boring reasons behind this! Just get on with it!

Elsa: Edgar! *elbows him* Be nice!

Edgar: Ow! Why'd you do that?

Elsa: Because you're being rude!

Edgar: Oh yeah? Well you're being ugly!

Toshiaki: Ooh! Burn!

Nassor: *facepalm*

Bob: Well, this is turning out well.

Zinka17: *sighs* Edgar, if you weren't my favorite character, I'd slap you so hard!

Edgar: I'd like to see you try!

Zinka17: *starts to hit him but then stops* Okay, everyone just be nice to each other now! I'm trying to explain the rules to the readers!

Elsa: Sorry.

Zinka17: You are forgiven Elsa. Anyway, sorry about that readers. So you probably already know how to do these Truth or Dare games, but in case you don't, you just send in truths and/or dares for the characters and watch the chaos that happens!

Edgar: I LOVE chaos!

Victor: We all know that Edgar.

Edgar: No one asked you!

Zinka17: HUSH! So as I was saying, you send in truths, dares, or even just comments, like if you wanna talk to a character or something. I may not use every single truth and dare, but I'm likely to use most of them. Just don't submit anything too inappropriate. This is rated T, so keep it PG-13 please. :)

Edgar: So, what exactly can they NOT dare us to do?

Zinka17: I can't really think of any specific thing right now. Once they send in the reviews, I'll decide whether they're appropriate or not.

Elsa: Sounds like fun!

Zinka17: Yeah, I'm super excited to be doing this! I'll try to update at least once a week, but I can't always promise that. Part of it will depend on you guys, the readers. I don't wanna have any super short chapters, so I need enough people to be interested in this story. You can submit as many truths and dares as you want per chapter. Just try not to overwhelm me with TOO many at once.

Edgar: Are we almost done with this stupid intro?

Zinka17: YES! Now shut up!

Elsa: Seriously Edgar, quit being a brat.

Edgar: I'm not being a-

Zinka17: Here are the characters you can submit truths and dares for...

Victor

Elsa

Edgar

Bob

Toshiaki

Nassor

Weird Girl

Zinka17: I may add more characters later if anyone really wants me to, but I think most of us are mainly interested in the kids. And the animals can't talk so...

Edgar: But you're the one writing this so you can make whatever you want happen.

Zinka17: True... Well anyway that pretty much sums it up for this chapter. I'll start writing the next one as soon as I get some reviews. :)

Edgar: Hurry up and start submitting your truths and dares everyone! I'm ready to get this party started!

Zinka17: *rolls eyes* Well thanks for reading and we'll see you next chapter!

All: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Zinka17: Hello everyone, and welcome to the first official chapter of Truth or Dare: Frankenweenie Style!

Edgar: Finally! We had to wait forever!

Zinka17: Ignoring him... Anyway, the first truths are from Dino64.

Elsa: What are your real feelings for Victor?

Elsa & Victor: *blushing deep red*

Edgar: *smiles and rubs hands together eagerly* Ooh, this is already getting good!

Elsa: Uh w-well, Victor and I are really great friends.

Victor: Yeah, and we're just-

Zinka17: Victor, this question is for Elsa, so you be quiet!

Edgar: Go ahead Elsa. Tell everyone how you love Victor!

Elsa: I don't love him! We're just really close friends!

Edgar: Sure you are. *smirks*

Zinka17: Next question!

Toshiaki: Why are you and Victor enemies?

Toshiaki: Well, we actually friends now, but I used to be his enemy because I jealous of him. He way smarter than me and he always win science fair at school.

Zinka17: Wow Toshi, it takes courage to admit that you're jealous of someone! I'm proud of you.

Toshiaki: Did you just call me Toshi?

Nassor: Why are you so serious?

Edgar: Yeah, why _are _you so serious?

Zinka17: Edgar, we don't need an echo!

Nassor: I wasn't always serious. I used to be cheerful and friendly, but after Colossus died I became depressed. He was my best friend and I loved him so much. *sniffs* And I was so happy when I brought him back to life. I thought we would be together again, but then he got stepped on by Shelley! *cries*

Zinka17: Aw, don't cry Nassor! *hugs him*

Edgar: It's all your fault Toshiaki!

Toshiaki: How it _my _fault?

Edgar: If you had been more careful and moved that Miracle Grow, Shelley wouldn't have become so huge and she wouldn't have killed Colossus!

Toshiaki: Okay first of all, Shelley a boy, not girl! And second, I didn't know that stupid Miracle Grow there right next to him!

Edgar: Haha Shelley is a girl name!

Toshiaki: No it can be boy name too! It because he had shell on his back!

Zinka17: Shut up both of you! None of us want to hear arguing right now! And Edgar, stop blaming Toshiaki! It wasn't his fault.

Toshiaki: *points to Edgar* Ha! In your face!

Zinka17: Toshiaki, shut it. *rubs Nassor's back* Are you okay now Nassor?

Nassor: *sniffles* Yeah, I'm good now. *pulls away*

Zinka17: Alright, the next question is from Saphirabrightscale.

Weird Girl: What's your real name?

Weird Girl: Harriet.

Edgar: *goofy smile* That's a really pretty name!

Weird Girl: *looks down shyly* Thank you.

Zinka17: *mumbles* Someone has a crush.

Edgar: What did you say?

Zinka17: Nothing!

Edgar: Hm...

Zinka17: Okay the next one is from my friend smurfsandharrypotterrock12, and it's the first dare!

Edgar: Alright! Finally a dare!

Zinka17: *laughs* Yeah, and it's for you Edgar!

Edgar: *smiles excitedly* Really? What is it?

Edgar: I dare you to kiss Elsa.

Elsa, Edgar, Victor & Weird Girl: WHAT?!

Edgar: No way! I am NOT kissing her!

Elsa: Yeah, and I'm not kissing _him _either!

Zinka17: Sorry, but you have to. It's what the dare says.

Edgar: Well can't you say this one is too inappropriate?

Elsa: Yes! Please!

Zinka17: Nope! Now get smooching! *pushes them together*

Elsa: Oh alright! Let's just get it over with! *kisses Edgar on the lips for 3 seconds*

Victor & Weird Girl: *eyes twitch*

Elsa: YUCK!

Edgar: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Zinka17: Oh come on now. I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad!

Edgar: It was! I'm gonna brush my teeth 10 times a day for a month!

Elsa: Same here! And now I'll probably have nightmares for a year!

Zinka17: You guys are overreacting.

Victor: *clenches fists and mutters angrily*

Zinka17: What's wrong Victor?

Victor: Nothing!

Toshiaki: *whispers in my ear* I think he jealous 'cause Elsa kiss Edgar.

Zinka17: Ah, so that must be why Weird Girl is acting mad too... *points to Weird Girl*

Weird Girl: *frowning and growling*

Zinka17: Okay then... Moving on! The next one is from Guest.

When was the last time you peed yourself?

Zinka17: They didn't ask any specific person, so I'll just have Edgar answer it.

Edgar: What? Why me?! First you make me kiss Elsa-

Elsa: Ugh, don't bring it up!

Edgar: And now you're gonna make me answer this?

Zinka17: Yeah!

Edgar: But why? There are 6 other people in here to choose from.

Zinka17: Because you keep being a brat! Now answer the question!

Edgar: *mumbles* A couple weeks ago.

Bob: We can't hear you!

Edgar: I said a couple weeks ago!

Zinka17: What exactly happened?

Edgar: Do I really have to share that?

All: YES!

Edgar: Fine! I was walking home from school when all of a sudden I had to pee really bad. I was too far away from the school and too far away from my house, so I walked faster. I finally got to my house 7 minutes later, but as soon as I got to the front door it was too late. I had already peed in my pants.

All: *laughing hysterically*

Edgar: *blushes* Okay it's not that funny!

Nassor: It's hilarious!

Zinka17: It's good to see you happy again Nassor!

Nassor: Yeah, it feels good too.

Zinka17: The next dare was requested from both atomiclollipopsand Dellie.

Nassor: I dare you to kiss Toshiaki.

Nassor & Toshiaki: *instantly stop laughing*

Toshiaki: You joking, right?

Zinka17: No. That's what the dare says.

Toshiaki: I not kissing anyone, especially a guy!

Nassor: Yes, this is outrageous! I'm not gay!

Zinka17: You don't have to be gay to do a stupid dare! Now just do it!

Toshiaki: Man, I did not sign up for this crap.

Edgar: Come on Nassor, kiss your boyfriend!

Nassor: *blushes* He is NOT my boyfriend! *looks at me* Can I just kiss him on the cheek?

Zinka17: Sure. The dare didn't specify_how _you had to kiss him.

Nassor: Oh thank God! *gives Toshiaki a quick peck on the cheek*

Toshiaki: Ew! *wipes face off with hand*

Nassor: *wipes mouth off* Believe me, I didn't enjoy it anymore than you did.

Zinka17: Next up is Pumpkinpie13.

Victor: What's the worst thing you've done that your parents don't know about?

Victor: *starts calming down* Well, one time I stole a candy bar. Or at least attempted to.

Zinka17: _You_, steal something? That's hard to believe. You're always such a good kid.

Victor: I didn't want to! Edgar made me!

Edgar: That's a lie! I didn't _make _him! I just kept bugging him about it. He didn't have to listen to me.

Zinka17: Why don't you tell us the whole story Victor?

Victor: Okay. So a few months ago Edgar and I went to Walmart to get some supplies for a school project. When we were in line at the checkout...

~Flashback~

Edgar: *whispers* Hey Victor, I dare you to steal a candy bar!

Victor: Are you crazy? No way! I'd never steal anything!

Edgar: Why? You afraid you'll get caught?

Victor: Yes, and it's wrong. My parents raised me to be a good kid, and I plan to stay that way.

Edgar: Aw come on! Don't listen to your parents all the time! They can't control you forever! One day you're gonna grow up and you don't want them telling you how to live, do you?

Victor: Well, no, but-

Edgar: Just take a candy bar! It's only one!

Victor: *sighs* If you want one so bad I'll just buy it for you.

Edgar: No! The whole point of this is to teach you how to be rebellious! You'll never grow up if you're always a perfect angel.

Victor: Oh fine! If it'll get you to shut up! But I'm never doing anything like this again! *grabs candy bar and sticks it in his pocket*

Edgar: It's our turn to put our stuff on the conveyor belt now.

Victor: Okay. *puts items on conveyor belt*

~End of Flashback~

Victor: And like an idiot, I left the candy bar sticking out of my pocket, so when we started walking out the door the alarm went off and two security guards saw me.

Edgar: Yeah, you should have seen it! It was so funny! Victor was laughing all nervously and then said the stupidest thing! "Oh, I don't know how that got there!" The guards snatched the candy bar away and then pushed Victor out the door.

Victor: I was lucky they didn't call my parents, otherwise I would've been busted!

Zinka17: Well, that was an interesting story. Next dare!

Toshiaki: I dare you to start dancing to Gangnam Style in the middle of class.

Toshiaki: What? But I don't even know that dance!

Zinka17: Well then you better learn it! Since they requested that you do it in class, we'll have to wait until you have school again, then we'll record it happening and we'll all watch the video next chapter. :)

Toshiaki: Well at least I have some time to learn it.

Zinka17: Yeah, but not long. After this chapter is over, we'll teach you how to do it.

Toshiaki: Whatever.

Zinka17: Next ones are from ninaspringfield1134.

Toshiaki & Nassor: Who do you like?

Nassor: *suspiciously* Why did she ask both of us that question at the same time?

Toshiaki: Yeah...

Zinka17: *trying to hold back laughter* Um, I think what she was really asking is if you two like each other!

Toshiaki & Nassor: NO!

Zinka17: Well then who _do _you like?

Toshiaki: I don't like anyone right now! No cute or pretty girls.

Zinka17, Elsa & Weird Girl: *crossing arms* Humph!

Toshiaki: *laughing nervously* No offense to you three!

Zinka17: *walks towards Nassor so that he backs up against the wall* So, what about you Nassor? *smiling* Who do you like?

Nassor: *blushing* Uh...

Zinka17: Is it anyone in this room? Huh?

Nassor: Well, I...

Edgar: Oh c'mon Nassor! We all know you like Zinka!

Zinka17: *smiling* Really? HE DOES?! *puts hands on Nassor's shoulder and shakes him gently* Is it true Nassor?

Nassor: Uuhhh... *faints*

Zinka17: Well, I guess he'll just have to tell us later. So wait are you serious Edgar? Does he really like me?

Edgar: Yeah, he has a bunch of pictures of you in his room and he's always daydreaming about you in class and drawing pictures of you!

Victor: Yeah he's been in love with you for quite a while now!

Zinka17: *smiling dreamily* I can't believe it! I've had a crush on him ever since I saw Frankenweenie! *sighs* I can't wait until he wakes up!

Elsa: *clears throat* Um, the next truth or dare?

Zinka17: Oh yeah! Sorry.

Bob: I dare you to sit on a couch for a minute.

Bob: Uh, okay? *sits on couch*

Zinka17: What kind of dare is that?!

Victor: Yeah really.

Edgar: Well it's sure easy for him! All Bob ever does is sit on couches!

Zinka17: *elbows Edgar* Hey! Be nice! He can't help it if he's a little, well, overweight.

Edgar: A little? He looks like a giant pumpkin!

Zinka17: *slaps Edgar* Shut up!

Edgar: Ow! That really hurt you crazy b-

Elsa: Edgar! Don't talk to Zinka like that!

Zinka17: *glaring at Edgar* What were you about to call me Edgar?

Edgar: I was going to call you a, a... *whispers* Shoot what else starts with the letter B?

Zinka17: What was that?

Edgar: Nothing! I was just going to call you a butterfly! Yeah!

Victor: Seriously Edgar, that's the best you could come up with?

Edgar: *shrugs*

Zinka17: *sighs* Whatever. I know what you were really gonna call me, but I'll let it go. For now.

Edgar: Uh oh...

Zinka17: Oh hey, it's been a minute! Bob can get off the couch now.

Bob: Aw, but it's so comfy!

Edgar: I'm sure it is fatty.

Zinka17: EDGAR!

Edgar: What?

Zinka17: The last dare is from The Disney Dreamer.

Victor: I dare you to kiss Elsa on the lips.

Victor: *smiling* R-really? That's the dare?

Zinka17: Yep.

Victor: YES! Thank you The Disney Dreamer! *pulls Elsa over and kisses her*

Elsa: *blushing but enjoying the kiss just as much as Victor*

Edgar: Yuck!

Zinka17: Hey, at least you're not kissing her again.

Edgar: Yeah, but it's still nasty! I hate watching people kiss.

Zinka17: Yeah, I do too. I'm breaking them up now! *pulls Victor and Elsa away from each other*

Victor: Aw.

Elsa: *smiles* Hey, you're a good kisser Victor.

Victor: *blushing like mad* Uh, t-thank you Elsa. Hehe.

Zinka17: Well that's it for this chapter! Keep on sending in truths and dares!

All: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Zinka17: Welcome back everyone! We have a lot of great truths and dares, but before we start getting to those, we have a video we'd like to show you.

Toshiaki: No! Please don't show! It so embarrassing!

Zinka17: I have to show it. I already promised I would last chapter.

Toshiaki: Then go back and rewrite it!

Zinka17: That wouldn't be fair to the people who already read it. Now just cooperate Toshi. It's not that bad.

Toshiaki: Why you keep calling me Toshi?

Zinka17: Okay let's get the projector pulled down and upload this video to the computer.

Edgar: I can't wait to watch this again!

Toshiaki: *crosses arms* _I_ can.

Zinka17: Almost ready...

Toshiaki: Just shoot me now.

Zinka17: It's ready!

Edgar: Yes!

Zinka17: Everything in italics is the video. *hits play on the video*

_Mr. Rzykruski: Now class, today we will be learning about rock formations. When lava..._

_Edgar: *whispers* You ready Toshiaki?_

_Toshiaki: No._

_Edgar: Good! Turn the song on and get dancing!_

_Toshiaki: *sighs* I going to be in so much trouble! *hits play on iPod* *Gangnam Style plays loudly*_

_Mr. Rzykruski: Who on Earth turned on that blasted music?!_

_Toshiaki: *gets out of seat and starts dancing*_

_Students: *laughing*_

_Mr. Rzykruski: Mr. Toshiaki! Turn off that horrid music and sit down right now!_

_Toshiaki: *ignores him and keeps dancing*_

_Mr. Rzykruski: Alright, I'm calling the principal!_

_Toshiaki: *still dancing* No! Please don't! I don't even want to dance, but I have to! I got dared to!_

_Mr. Rzykruski: That's ridiculous! You don't have to do some stupid dare when I'm telling you to stop! If you don't quit this instant, I'll call the principal and he'll personally escort you to his office!_

_Toshiaki: I can't stop until song over!_

_Mr. Rzykruski: *dialing number on phone*_

_Toshiaki: No!_

_Principal: *enters classroom* Alright, come with me young man!_

_Edgar: *laughs* That was fast!_

_Toshiaki: *turns off music and reluctantly follows principal* I hate you all!_

Zinka17: *turns video off*

Toshiaki: I never want to see that video again! I still in trouble for that! I have to go to detention every day for 2 weeks! And it all your fault Pumpkinpie13!

Zinka17: Oh Toshiaki, quit complaining! One day you'll look back at this and laugh about it! You can show it to your kids and grandkids!

Toshiaki: I ignoring you!

Zinka17: Fine with me. Our first dares are from X.

Victor: I dare you to tell us what you really think of Elsa or else I'll send a hitman to shoot her... through the heart... twice!

Victor: NO! Don't you EVER hurt Elsa or else I'll do the same to you!

Zinka17: Don't worry Victor. I wouldn't allow any harm to come to any of you. Sometimes our reviewers can be a little... crazy. But you just have to deal with it. Now answer the question!

Victor: Aw man... I-I love you Elsa! There I said it! *runs into another room and slams the door*

Elsa: *speechless*

Zinka17: Well, I'm glad he finally admitted it!

Edgar: I knew it! I knew he liked her!

Zinka17: Shut up! X has another dare, and it's very similar to this one.

Elsa: I dare you to tell us how you really feel about Victor or else I will pay someone to kidnap Sparky. *evil smile* Oh yeah... I went there.

Sparky: *whimpers and hides behind Zinka17*

Zinka17: *pets Sparky* It's okay Sparky! No one will hurt you!

Persephone: *nods, barks and growls angrily*

Zinka17: Besides, Persephone will attack anyone who tries! Won't you girl? *pets Persephone*

Persephone: Bark!

Zinka17: Okay Elsa.

Elsa: *nervously* Okay what?

Zinka17: Answer the question!

Elsa: I-I love you too Victor! Oh my God! What did I just say?!

Victor: *opens door and peaks out* Do you really mean it Elsa?

Elsa: *blushes* Yes.

Victor: *smiles and pumps fist in the air* YES! SHE LOVES ME! *starts dancing around randomly*

All: *staring at him*

Victor: *blushes* Oh, uh... Hehe. Sorry about that. *sits down*

Zinka17: *sighs* Love makes you do strange things. Okay we have a comment from Saphirabrightscale.

Weird Girl: Thank you for answering my question. And Harriet is a nice name.

Weird Girl: You're welcome! And thank you!

Zinka17: Hey Bob?

Bob: Yeah?

Zinka17: Remember in the last chapter when you were dared to sit on the couch for a minute and we all thought that was a strange dare because it was so simple?

Bob: Yeah...

Zinka17: Well ninaspringfield said she forgot to add that you were supposed to do it upside down.

Bob: Oh.

Zinka17: So go ahead!

Bob: But that's impossible! I can't stay balanced on my head!

Zinka17: Well you have to try!

Bob: Alright! *goes over to couch and attempts to sit upside down, but falls* See? I can't do it!

Zinka17: Well then just keep trying and falling for a minute and we'll call it good!

Bob: Fine! *tries again and falls*

Zinka17: *frowns* Our next dare is from Guest.

Elsa: What's wrong?

Zinka17: Nothing!

Elsa: Well what's the dare?

Toshiaki: I dare you to kiss Nassor on the lips.

Toshiaki: WHAT?! NOT AGAIN!

Elsa: Oh... I see why you're upset Zinka. But you didn't seem to care the last time.

Zinka17: That's because Nassor only had to kiss him on the cheek. But now... Nevermind! Just get it done Toshiaki!

Toshiaki: Wait! I don't want to kiss him, and _you_ don't want me to kiss him either, so why don't we just forget about dare?

Zinka17: We can't. Now just do it!

Elsa: Uh oh. Nassor's still unconscious.

Toshiaki: Oh yeah! Well I guess I can't do dare!

Zinka17: *smiles* I just got an idea!

Elsa & Toshiaki: What?

Zinka17: It's perfect! I won't be jealous and Nassor will wake up! Hopefully...

Toshiaki: What you talking about?

Zinka17: I'll kiss him first to wake him up, then once he's awake you can still kiss him.

Toshiaki: No! I don't want to kiss him! This plan no good for me! Only you!

Elsa: Seems like a good plan. Let's try it out!

Zinka17: Okay! *goes over to Nassor and kisses him on the lips*

Nassor: *eyes flutter open, then close, then open wide*

Zinka17: *stops kissing him* You're awake!

Nassor: *smiles* Y-you kissed me!

Zinka17: Yeah. I did it to wake you up because Toshiaki has to kiss you.

Nassor: *smile fades* What? Again? But I don't want him to kiss me!

Zinka17: Well last time it was only on the cheek, but now he has to kiss you on the lips. That's why I kissed you first so I wouldn't be jealous! *covers mouth with hands* Why did I just say that?

Nassor: You mean... you like me?

Zinka17: Yes but we don't have time to talk about it right now! Toshiaki, hurry up and kiss him so we can get on with the rest of the truths and dares!

Toshiaki: *frowns and stomps over to Nassor*

Nassor: Oh why?

Toshiaki: I don't like it either! *kisses Nassor on the lips for one second* There it over! *wipes mouth off*

Nassor: *runs over to sink and brushes teeth*

Edgar: Hey! Where'd that sink come from all of a sudden? It wasn't there when I had to kiss Elsa!

Zinka17: In random stories like these, strange things happen. I can do things with magic, like transport us places or make things appear or disappear. However, I didn't make that sink appear, so I have no idea how it got here.

Toshiaki: I next in line to brush my teeth! *takes a toothbrush out of his pocket*

Zinka17: Oh boy. _Another _one!

Edgar: Another what?

Zinka17: Some dude named Spencer dares Nassor to kiss Toshiaki on the lips-

Nassor & Toshiaki: NO!

Zinka17: I wasn't finished yet! As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, I won't make them do it again since they just did. Next person is Jason.

Edgar: I dare you to kiss Weird Girl on the cheek.

Edgar: Aw, why can't I kiss her on the lips?

Zinka17: Hey, at least you get to kiss her at all.

Edgar: Yeah, you're right. But someone better dare me to kiss her on the lips next chapter!

Weird Girl: I agree.

Edgar: *smiles goofily and kisses Weird Girl's cheek*

Zinka17: Aw, aren't they adorable?

Toshiaki: No. Kissing make me sick!

Zinka17: Toshiaki, someday you'll find a girl who you really like and then you won't think kissing is gross.

Toshiaki: No way! I could never like anyone!

Zinka17: *sighs* Boys. Okay we have a comment from my friend smurfsandharrypotterrock12.

THANK YOU FOR USING MY DARE!

Zinka17: No problem! It was funny to watch.

Edgar: Wait a minute... Isn't she the one who made me and Elsa kiss?

Zinka17: Yep.

Edgar: And she's your friend? I'M GONNA KILL HER!

Zinka17: *grabs Edgar* Hey! No violence! You're not allowed to hurt our reviewers! They make this story possible!

Edgar: *calms down* Okay, I'll spare her this time, but if she makes me do anything else I don't like...

Zinka17: Ignore his threats. He can't do anything to hurt anyone. Okay our next dares are from Dino64. *laughs* Edgar, I think you may just hate this person a little more than smurfsandharrypotterrock12.

Edgar: Why?

Zinka17: Because of their dares!

Edgar: What are they?!

Edgar: I dare you to lick Bob's armpits.

Edgar: Hell no! I'm not doing that!

Toshiaki: Ooh! He said H-E double hockey sticks!

Zinka17: *laughs* It's okay. Mild cuss words like hell and damn are fine. Really, since this is rated T, any cuss word can be allowed, but I don't want to offend any of our readers, so just keep the language PG. And yes you will do it Edgar!

Edgar: But that's disgusting!

Zinka17: I agree, but you were dared to, so get going!

Edgar: Aw man I really will throw up after this! *walks over to Bob who is successfully sitting upside down*

Victor: Whoa! How long have you been like that Bob?

Bob: A few minutes now.

Zinka17: You only had to do it for a minute you know.

Bob: I know, but it's actually really comfortable! I didn't think I could do it but I was wrong!

Edgar: Yeah yeah just get down so I can get this stupid dare done!

Bob: I'm sorry you have to do this Edgar. *lifts armpit up to reveal a huge wet spot*

Edgar: *gags* Oh God! Your armpit is drenched in sweat!

Bob: *laughs nervously* Uh, yeah. Sorry.

Edgar: Okay I'm gonna do it and get it over with! *licks Bob's armpit* Oh man... I'm gonna-

Zinka17: Don't throw up on the floor! *waves hand above the floor and a trashcan appears*

Edgar: *runs over to trashcan and throws up in it*

Zinka17: Poor Edgar. He's sick now and this next dare is really gonna make him mad.

Edgar: *looks up while holding onto the trashcan* Why? What is it?

Weird Girl: I dare you to kiss Victor on the lips.

Edgar: NO!

Victor: *sighs angrily* Okay. *kisses Weird Girl*

Elsa: I'm gonna find that Dino64 and rip their-

Zinka17: Elsa!

Elsa: Hehe. Just kidding!

Zinka17: Besides, you got to kiss him already.

Elsa: Yeah you're right. *sighs dreamily* And it was great! It was the happiest moment of my life!

Victor: Mine too.

Elsa: Oh! You're done.

Victor: Yeah...

Edgar: After I brush my teeth I'm gonna go to Dino64's house and-

Zinka17: *glares at Edgar*

Edgar: And give them a big hug! Hehe.

Zinka17: Could you all stop threatening our reviewers? You all agreed to do this Truth or Dare game. You signed contracts!

Edgar: Yeah well I wish I hadn't! I didn't know people could be so cruel! *brushes teeth*

Zinka17: Well get used to it. I'm sure a lot more people are gonna send in dares that you won't like. Next up is Toshiaki's favorite person, Pumpkinpie13.

Toshiaki: Oh yeah I don't like her. She made me dance Gangnam Style!

Elsa: How did you come up with your hairstyle? (Just curious.)

Elsa: I've had this hairstyle ever since my hair was long enough to be put up. I don't really know why I chose it. I guess I just wanted something that was different from everybody else. Once I tried it, I loved it, and I've kept it ever since then.

Bob: I dare you to wear skinny jeans. (Yes, I know. I'm evil. xD)

Bob: You sure are! I can't fit into skinny jeans! I'll rip them!

Zinka17: Well you gotta try to put them on. Here. *tosses Bob a pair of brand new skinny jeans* Go in the other room to change and then come back so we can see.

Bob: Oh alright. *goes into the other room*

A few minutes later...

Bob: *comes out walking with legs straight out* Oh. My. GOD! These are so painful to walk in! Please let me take them off!

Zinka17: Uh, it looks like you ripped them in the back.

Bob: I know! I told you that would happen!

Zinka17: *laughs* Okay you can take them off now!

Bob: *walks quickly back into the other room*

Zinka17: Poor Bob. Our next reviewer is finalefighter6.

Victor: Would you do anything for Elsa?

Victor: Of course I would! I love her! *blushes*

Elsa: Aw, that's so sweet Victor! I love you too! *hugs Victor*

Zinka17: They're just so freakin' cute!

Edgar: *makes gagging noise*

Zinka17: Oh shut up Edgar. *reads the next dare* *gasps* No!

Edgar: What?

Zinka17: I don't want Edgar to do that!

Edgar: You don't want me to do what?

Edgar: I dare you to punch Nassor in the face. :3

Nassor: What?!

Zinka17: And they even put some kind of smiley face afterwards! How mean!

Edgar: I don't mind this dare! Not that I have anything against you Nassor it's just, well, now I get to take my anger out on someone!

Nassor: But-

Edgar: Don't worry. It won't hurt that much. Well actually I don't know. *laughs and raises fist up*

Zinka17: *grabs Edgar's hand* Wait! Maybe I should say this dare is too violent.

Edgar: No! It's fine! It's just a punch in the face! It's not that bad!

Nassor: I agree with Zinka! Please don't let him punch me!

Zinka17: Oh dear I don't know what to do! *paces around and talks quietly to self* Hm, if I let Edgar punch him I'll feel really guilty and bad for poor Nassor. But it'll also be a great excuse to kiss him again! Yes! It's perfect! *normal voice* Okay Edgar, you can punch him.

Edgar: Yes!

Nassor: What? But I thought you loved me Zinka!

Zinka17: I do! That's why I'm letting him punch you!

Nassor: But that doesn't make any sense!

Zinka17: You'll understand in a minute! Now go ahead Edgar.

Edgar: *punches Nassor really hard in the face*

Nassor: OW! *holds face* Ow that really hurt.

Zinka17: *runs over to Nassor and kisses him on the cheek where Edgar punched him*

Nassor: Thanks for the kiss, but I'm still mad that you let him punch me!

Zinka17: I did it because I thought it would be a great excuse to give you a kiss! Since you're hurt, it'll make you feel better.

Nassor: Well you could have given me a kiss anyway without him punching me! Then I would have felt even better!

Zinka17: Yeah... Oh well next comment is from The Disney Dreamer.

Victor, you are so very welcome. ;)

Victor: Uh... what?

Zinka17: Don't you remember? She's the one who dared you to kiss Elsa!

Victor: Oh yeah! Of course!

Zinka17: We now have a very long and detailed comment from Registered2Comment.

*instafave* I love this kind of random hilarity and fun with characters.

Zinka17: I do too! That's why I decided to do this. All the other Truth or Dares I've read have been very successful, and now I see that mine is too! I've gotten a ton of reviews already!

Huzzah for Victor/Elsa and Weird Girl/Edgar! X3

Victor, Elsa, Weird Girl & Edgar: *blush*

Awesome, awesome, awesome. So much smooching going on! *rofl* Edgar's bein' a right impertinent little pain in the rear...

Edgar: Hey!

Zinka17: It's true.

Edgar: It is not!

LOL at his pants-peeing story... Of course it was recent for him, ahaha. And he's such a bad influence on poor wise Victor. xD

Edgar: Alright enough teasing me about my accident!

Victor: Well Edgar you had it coming. You keep getting on everyones' nerves.

Edgar: But I- *pouts and shuts up*

Everyone's in-character, though, which is great to see. Makes it a lot more fun. And why does WG look so much like a Harriet? I've seen several different ideas for what her name could be, and some seemed quite fitting, but I think Harriet trumps them all... think I'll adopt that as headcanon.

Zinka17: Glad you like the name! I thought for a long time on a name with no luck, so I looked up a list of female names online and Harriet was the first thing that caught my eye, so I went with it. The only other name I've heard used for her was Marie, but that didn't quite sound like her to me.

Lmao at Toshiaki's Gangnam Style learnings as they teach him how to do it.

Zinka17: Oh yeah we had a lot of fun with that! We had Toshi watch the music video 7 times before he could finally do the dance.

Toshiaki: It was pure torture! And so embarrassing as they all sit there laughing at me!

And Bob on the couch... oh, poor Bob!

Zinka17: Haha, well as you saw in this chapter, that was actually a mistake. He was meant to be upside down while on the couch, which I thought was much more amusing.

AND, someone else who loves Nassor? Excellent. OMG. He is too utterly adorable. *wants so much to hug him* Buuut, the poor thing's unconscious again...:'/.'

Zinka17: Oh well he's awake now, so feel free to hug him! *snaps fingers and Registered2Comment is standing in the room*

Registered2Comment: Whoa. That was cool! I didn't think I'd actually get to come here!

Zinka17: Yep! You're the first reviewer to be here!

Registered2Comment: *looks at Nassor* Oh my gosh! Is that really him standing over there?

Zinka17: It sure is! Go ahead and hug him!

Registered2Comment: *runs over to Nassor and hugs him really tightly* You are just so freaking adorable!

Nassor: Help. Me! I can't breathe!

Registered2Comment: *lets go* Whoops! Sorry. Hehe. I guess I just got a little carried away. I still can't believe I just saw you in person and hugged you!

Zinka17: Yeah, he's pretty huggable huh? Well it was nice to meet you and I hope you come back here again sometime!

Registered2Comment: I really enjoyed it! Thanks for bringing me here!

Zinka17: No problem! *snaps fingers and Registered2Comment is gone* Okay next up is Guest again and they- Hm... I'm a little confused about their question.

Edgar: What'd they say?

Zinka17: These are their exact words. Since I don't know what they're asking I can't really re-word it.

Oh oh please have a truth if they would GIGO Hotel Transylvania. Please.

Zinka17: Maybe they're asking if you guys want to go to Hotel Transylvania. I don't know. Well Guest, if you can please be a little clearer next time that would be great. Just review again and hopefully by the next chapter we can have an answer for you. Okay they have another question. This time it's a truth for Elsa.

Elsa: Do you like black veil brides? PS: They are awesome and super sexy.

Elsa: Uh, sure, I guess. I never really thought about it before. Brides are always supposed to wear a white dress though.

Zinka17: Could you guys who are reviewing anonymously as Guest please do me a favor and write a different name? 3 different reviews for this chapter have been left by Guest and I'm not sure if you're all different people or if you're the same person. If you're just one person and you want to keep the name, that's fine, but please put all of your truths and dares in the same review instead of posting multiple ones. It makes it easier for me when I'm writing this. Alright the next comment and dare is from SJK09.

OMG I was reading Nassor's truth and right when I read "serious", (I was listening to G-Dragon- Crayon) and G-Dragon was like "Why so serious?" I was like O.O

Zinka17: Okay... I've never heard of G-Dragon but what a funny coincidence!

I dare Toshiaki and Nassor to kiss on the lips for at least ten seconds. Yes, I know it's cruel. MWAHAHAHA!

Nassor: Oh come on not again! Why do so many people keep wanting us to kiss?!

Zinka17: Well a lot of people like the Nassor/Toshiaki pairing. There are at least 3 stories about you guys being in a relationship. The only one I've read all the way through is 'Stop That' by GaaLee-girl-13. It's hilarious! I've read it twice!

Nassor: You what?! You like me but yet you find stories like that amusing?

Zinka17: *shrugs shoulders* Just start kissing!

Toshiaki: *sighs* Now I going to have to brush my teeth AGAIN! *kisses Nassor for 10 seconds* Yuck! *runs over to sink and brushes teeth*

Nassor: I'm right behind you! *gets out toothbrush*

Zinka17: Next is SamApeace.

Weird Girl: Why do you have big eyes?

Weird Girl: I keep my eyes wide open all the time, so they look bigger than they really are.

Everyone: What is your biggest, deepest, darkest secret?

Zinka17: Ooh this should be interesting! Let's start with Bob.

Bob: Okay... Well sometimes I watch rated R movies when my parents aren't home.

Zinka17: What kind?

Bob: Scary movies.

Zinka17: Oh okay. It sucks. I'm 16 and I'm still not allowed to watch R rated movies, but most of my friends have been allowed to ever since they were little kids! Okay next is Toshiaki.

Toshiaki: Sometimes I cuss at Mr. Rzykruski or the principal in Japanese, but I tell them I saying "Nice day today."

Zinka17: Haha that's really funny! Okay Elsa you're up.

Elsa: Sometimes I wish my uncle would go away forever so I wouldn't have to see him anymore. He's so rude and grouchy!

Zinka17: He is, but he loves you. You know that right?

Elsa: Yeah, I guess.

Zinka17: Edgar, you're next.

Edgar: I steal money from my parents.

Zinka17: You little brat! *laughs* Do you get away with it?

Edgar: Yeah! I always tell them my little cousin steals it when he comes over and they believe me! They always yell at him and tell my aunt, and then she yells at him. He cries and says that he didn't steal it, so she spanks him.

Zinka17: Edgar! That's hella mean! I can't believe you would be such a bully to your cousin!

Edgar: Ah who cares he's just a little kid!

Zinka17: How old is he?

Edgar: 6.

Zinka17: Well if I ever hear about you doing that again I'm gonna personally kick your ass and tell your aunt the truth.

Edgar: Ah whatever.

Zinka17: Okay next is Weird Girl.

Weird Girl: I've always had a thing for strange guys. I guess it's because I'm very strange myself. That's why I like Edgar so much.

Edgar: I don't know whether to be happy or insulted.

Weird Girl: Oh no please don't take offense! I just meant because... well...

Edgar: I'm just kidding! I know I'm weird.

Zinka17: Nassor you're next.

Nassor: I cried myself to sleep every night for 2 months after Colossus died. I even bought a stuffed hamster toy and slept with it. I was 11 and a half years old too.

Edgar: *bursts out laughing*

Zinka17: *glares at Edgar*

Edgar: *stops laughing*

Zinka17: Aw Nassor, I'm so sorry sweetie. *hugs him* I used to have 2 hamsters named Rosie and Sophia. I got them when I was in 4th grade and Rosie died at the end of 5th grade, and Sophia at the beginning of 6th grade. I've also had several other pets who died. The most recent was my guinea pig, Kevin. He was such a sweetheart. *smiles sadly* But I still have a female guinea pig named Penny, and two female cats named Beauty and Spot. Okay sorry about that long pet story I'm sure none of you guys cared about hearing.

Elsa: Oh no it's fine! I'm really sorry about your pets.

Zinka17: Oh well it's all in the past now. The last person to tell us their biggest secret is Victor.

Victor: Well, this is kinda embarrassing and I hope you guys don't think I'm a creep, but I used to constantly stalk Elsa at school and even sometimes after school. I live right next to her so it was pretty easy.

Elsa: Well, uh... I don't know what to say.

Victor: *laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck* I stopped doing it a year ago though!

Elsa: *smiles and shakes head*

Zinka17: The last reviewer for this chapter is iluvBrickMcArther, who was so kind as to leave me a comment on deviantART. By the way, in case you guys didn't know, I'm going to start drawing a bunch of scenes from this story and posting them on there! I've already started one of Elsa and Edgar kissing. I was hoping to have it posted a couple days ago but I keep having to start over because it's really hard and I keep messing up. I'll get it soon though and have the link to it posted in the next chapter of this story. But in the meantime you're free to check out my other artwork I have posted. My username is the same as on here.

Really cute and funny! I can't wait for more! Toshiaki: I dare you to kiss Victor on the lips! But this is seriously hilarious!

Toshiaki: Are you kidding me? Why I have to keep kissing guys!

Victor: Yeah seriously. They must think you're gay.

Zinka17: *laughing* Well whether you're gay or not get kissing!

Victor: *frowns*

Toshiaki: *kisses Victor on the lips* Now I have to brush my teeth for the third time!

Victor: Gotta get my toothbrush too. Yuck! *wipes mouth off*

Zinka17: Well this was a long chapter! Over 4,500 words! Thanks to you awesome reviewers, this story is extremely popular. Keep on sending in those truths and dares and we'll see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Zinka17: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm working on several other stories too. Plus I'm drawing pictures for a lot of the dares from this and posting them to deviantART. I don't have any posted yet, but I finished drawing the first one so now I just have to edit it on my computer. I have a TON of pictures to draw for this story and I need to get caught up with all the new dares being submitted, so it'll probably be awhile before the next chapter is posted. But just keep checking deviantART for new drawings.

Edgar: *sighs loudly in boredom and drums fingers across a table*

Zinka17: *glares at Edgar* Okay first up is CityCat.

**A Frankenweenie-style Truth or Dare, is it? What an exciting idea to play around with Tim Burton's curious characters! I have a few ideas of my own, so I'll start with our favorite character...**

**E: What are your parents like? (You know how everyone seems to have an adult in their life except for him?)**

Edgar: Why'd you call me E? Elsa's name starts with E too, so it could have been very confusing.

Zinka17: Oh hush Edgar! She said 'he' so we obviously know she was talking about you. Now answer the question!

Edgar: My parents are kinda strict. They yell at me a lot for goofing off and they never let me have any fun!

Toshiaki: Are they hunchbacks like you?

Edgar: No!

**Victor: Have you ever thought of reanimating anything else after Sparky? (Because why should his dog live while other kids must suffer their pets' deaths?)**

Victor: Well, I understand that other people are upset about their dead pets, but I think it would cause too much trouble if I brought every single pet back to life. Just look at what happened when Edgar, Bob, Nassor, Toshiaki and Weird Girl brought those animals back! They became evil and destroyed the city! Especially Shelley.

Toshiaki: Hey! He can't help it he grow so big!

**Elsa: I dare you to dress like Katy Perry for a whole day. (Cotton candy blue wig and all!)**

Elsa: Um, okay. That's kind of an unusual request, but I like Katy Perry a lot so I don't mind.

Zinka17: *is suddenly holding a Katy Perry outfit in her hands* Here you go Elsa! Just go into the back room and put it on, then come right back!

Elsa: *takes clothes and eyes go wide* Uh, isn't this outfit a little... revealing?

Zinka17: Oh come on Elsa! You just have to wear it for today. Besides, it'll be interesting to wear something different for a change. *whispers* And I think Victor will like it!

Elsa: Oh alright. *goes into back room*

**A few minutes later...**

Elsa: *comes back out wearing a blue wig, cupcake bra, and blue jean short shorts* *blushes* I feel so exposed!

Victor: *eyes go wide and tongue hangs out of mouth* Y-you look great Elsa!

Elsa: *blushes even more* Thanks. I feel so weird though!

Zinka17: I hope that outfit is okay CityCat. I just went with the first one I saw on Google Images that had a blue wig. I'm pretty sure that's the outfit used in California Gurls.

**Bob: I dare you to complete a marathon. (Save cancer patients and burn calories!)**

Bob: What?! But I hate running!

Zinka17: You and me both.

Bob: I literally can't run! I get so out of breath!

Zinka17: Hey, at least it's for a good cause. *magically transports everyone to a marathon* Oh good we're just in time! Now go! *pushes Bob to the start line*

Bob: Oh why did I ever agree to do this stupid Truth or Dare?

Zinka17: And the rest of us can just relax and watch him suffer!

Announcer: On your mark, get set, go!

Bob: *starts running as fast as he can and breathes heavily*

Zinka17: Yeah! Go Bob!

**A few hours later...**

Bob: *comes in 26th place, panting* Whew! I. Did. It! I'm. Finally. Done!

Zinka17: Yeah and you did great!

Bob: No. I didn't. I. Came. In. Last. Place!

Zinka17: Well you did your best. Let's get back to the Truth or Dare room! *transports everyone back*

**Toshiaki: Given the opportunity, would you move back to your home country and why?**

Toshiaki: That kind of a hard decision. I miss Japan and my friends and family who live there, but I also have lot of friends here now too, so if I moved back, it would be kind of hard. I think I prefer to stay here. I always visit Japan once a year anyway.

**Nassor: I dare you to go to Disneyland and get the autographs of every princess in the park!**

Nassor: Are you kidding me? That'll be so embarrassing!

Zinka17: It'll be hilarious! Let's go!

Bob: Yay! Disneyland!

Zinka17: We're not staying for rides though. We're just gonna let Nassor get the autographs of all the princesses.

Bob: Aw.

Zinka17: *transports everyone to Disneyland*

Nassor: Alright let's just get this over with. I need a piece of paper.

Zinka17: I made this just for you Nassor! *hands him a pink piece of paper in the shape of a heart with fancy white lacing around it*

Nassor: No! I refuse to have them autograph this! This'll just make it worse!

Zinka17: Quit complaining and get their autographs! You'll look back on this one day and laugh about it.

Nassor: *clenches fists and snatches the paper*

Zinka17: Look! *points to someone walking a ways off* There's Rapunzel! Hurry and get her autograph before she gets away!

Nassor: *grumbles under his breath as he runs after Rapunzel* Wait! Stop!

Rapunzel: *stops walking and turns around* Well hello there cutie! I didn't know you were coming here today!

Zinka17: **(A/N: Since this story has a lot of magic in it and the Frankenweenie characters are supposed to be real anyways, I decided that I might as well have all the princesses be the real ones too instead of people in costumes. My theory is that they don't live in Disneyland, but go there to visit sometimes. And since Frankenweenie is a Disney movie, I'm assuming all the princesses already know Nassor.)**

Nassor: *blushes* Uh, c-could you autograph this please? *holds up paper*

Rapunzel: *puts a hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggling* Sure! *takes paper and pen* What for though? You already know me personally.

Nassor: It was a dare. I have to get all of the princesses' autographs.

Rapunzel: *smiles and hands back paper* Good luck then! It'll be hard finding everyone. But I did see Snow White just a few minutes ago. She was heading in that direction! *points to a castle a ways off*

Nassor: Come on! Let's go!

All: *follow him*

**A few hours later back in the Truth or Dare room...**

Nassor: Finally! I'm done! That took forever and it was so embarrassing!

Zinka17: Well you got something accomplished that most people don't!**(A/N: By the way, sorry if you were looking forward to all of the princesses' reactions, but it would take too long. There's Rapunzel, Snow White, Pocahontas, Belle, Cinderella, Tiana, Aurora, Jasmine, Ariel and Mulan. That's 10 princesses and this chapter is already extremely long.)**Okay, CityCat still has a bit to say.

**The review portion of the review- I see you haven't updated in awhile. Are you planning to write out chapter 2 soon?**

Zinka17: Well as you know this is now actually chapter 3, but you said it was okay if I waited to add your review since I had already completed the 2nd chapter by the time you posted it. And yes, it takes me awhile to update as I said before, but I will try to update as often as I can.

**Your characterization is pretty spot-on if I do say so myself.**

Zinka17: Why thank you! I try my best to keep everyone in character, but I actually think I'm terrible at it! I've never really been good with that sort of thing. It's one of the things I don't like about my writing style.

**Love your interpretation of Toshiaki's dialect; it's just so fun to read out loud.**

Zinka17: Haha I enjoy writing it too. I wanted to make him sound like he does in the movie as much as possible, and I know English is his 2nd language, so I try to write his dialogue as accurately to that as I can.

**One question though: Why is Edgar so obnoxious and rude? It's clear he's an attention-addict, but I always thought he'd be the more socially awkward type (like the original Igor from Young Frankenstein).**

Zinka17: Yeah... Sorry about that. Like I said it's kinda hard for me to keep everyone completely in character 100% of the time. And for some reason I just always thought of Edgar as being kind of rude and annoying. I guess it was because of the way he acted in the movie. Like when he practically _told_, not asked Victor to be his science partner.

**That aside, please keep writing and I'm looking forward to later installments of Frankenweenie Truth-or-Dare! With love, encouragement, and gourmet peppermint bark, -CityCat**

Zinka17: Thanks! I love peppermint! *grabs a piece to eat*

Edgar: Can I have some?

Zinka17: NO! MY PEPPERMINT!

Nassor: Can _I _have some?

Zinka17: Of course you can sweetie! *hands him a piece*

Edgar: Aw come on! Just because you like him he gets peppermint?

Zinka17: No... *hands peppermint to everyone except Edgar* It's just that you're being extremely annoying.

Edgar: But-

Zinka17: I'm just kidding! Here. *hands peppermint to Edgar*

Edgar: *smiles toothy grin and eyes get wide* Peppermint! It's so minty!

Zinka17: *laughs* That it is Edgar. That it is. Next up is SamApeace.

**I had no idea that Victor liked looking and following Elsa. That's one good deep dark secret.**

Victor: *slinks down in seat and covers face with a big book*

Elsa: *smiles* It's okay Victor. I think it's really cute that you did that.

Victor: *laughs nervously* Really?

Elsa: *nods*

**And Toshiaki teach me how to say some cussing words in Japanese. I know how to say some in Spanish and Chinese.**

Toshiaki: Uh, well I don't think that very appropriate for this story. But you can go to Google Translate. It show you the Japanese characters and English pronunciation.

Zinka17: Haha I know some in Spanish too. Only because my Spanish teacher sort of taught it to us on accident. Next we have finalefighter6.

**I am back and this is a truth towards everyone. What's your favorite movie?**

Zinka17: To make it easy, I'll just have you all go in the order of where you're sitting, starting with Elsa.

Elsa: I like Coraline. She's different like me, and I like movies that are kind of strange.

Victor: Marley & Me. I know it's kinda sad, but it's funny too. And of course I love dogs. *pets Sparky behind the ears*

Sparky: Bark! *wags tail happily*

Edgar: Igor is my favorite for obvious reasons.

Weird Girl: Cinderella. I've always loved movies about princesses and she's my favorite one!

Zinka17: And you got to meet her today too!

Toshiaki: I like Godzilla. He so cool!

Nassor: The Avengers is the best in my opinion.

Zinka17: *smirks* Yes, I could tell by your Thor underwear!

Nassor: *gasps and pulls pants up*

Bob: I like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. How I wish I could go there!

Edgar: I can see why.

Zinka17: *elbows Edgar* And in case anyone wants to know, my favorite is Men in Black 3. But Lord of the Rings: Return of the King is a close 2nd.

Persephone: Bark!

Zinka17: You're right Persephone! Why should you and Sparky be left out? After all, I can understand you, so I'll just translate for everyone.

Victor: Wait, why can't Elsa and I understand our own dogs, but _you_ can?

Zinka17: I have power that no one else has. I'm the author after all. Okay Sparky, what's your favorite movie? By the way, their translation, which is italicized, just sounds like barking to everyone else.

Sparky: _101 Dalmatians._

Zinka17: And you Persephone?

Persephone: _Lady and the Tramp._

Zinka17: How fitting! You and Sparky have a dare that has to do with Lady and the Tramp later on.

Sparky & Persephone: _What is it?_

Zinka17: You'll just have to wait and see! Next up is ninaspringfield1134.

**Sorry to cause you pain Bob. I just love sitting upside down with the blood rushing to your head... Could you hear the blood rushing to your head? *demonic voice* It's fun to use that voice. *normal voice***

Bob: *backs up with eyes widened in fear* She's scaring me!

Zinka17: She's just messing with you Bob. Next is X.

**I'm back! I hope Victor and Elsa enjoyed their little dares. *smiles* Ah, young love... How adorable... *smile fades*... How overrated... *frowns*... HOW SICKENING. I have a few dares!**

**Victor: (Elsa can't hear the dare)**

Elsa: What?! Why?!

Zinka17: Just go in the other room until I call you back out Elsa.

Elsa: *frowns and walks away*

**Victor: Break up with Elsa. *evil smile* Or else I will have someone kidnap her.**

Victor: NO! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'RE EVIL!

Zinka17: Yeah, I'm starting to agree with Victor. Sorry Victor, but you have to do it.

Victor: *tears in eyes* But it's not fair! She won't know that I don't mean it! She'll hate me forever!

Zinka17: *smiles* Wait a minute... You're not technically dating Elsa in the first place, so you can't break up with her. All you said was that you loved her, but you never once said she was your girlfriend. There. Problem solved.

Victor: Oh my gosh thank you Zinka! You're the best! *hugs Zinka really tightly*

Zinka17: Victor! I like. To breathe!

Victor: Sorry! *lets go*

Zinka17: I'll go get Elsa now. *goes into the other room and comes back with Elsa*

Elsa: So what was the dare?

Zinka17: We can't tell you. Sorry.

Elsa: Aw man.

Zinka17: Don't worry it's nothing that affects you.

Elsa: I guess that's okay then.

**Edgar: I dare you to NOT kiss Weird Girl for an entire chapter.**

Edgar: NO! Oh the horror!

Zinka17: It's just one chapter. You'll live.

Edgar: No I won't!

Zinka17: Drama queen.

**Nassor: Kiss Weird Girl.**

Nassor: *sighs* If I have to. *kisses Weird Girl*

Edgar: *sees red*

Zinka17: Okay next is... Oh wait a minute. We have a little message from X.

**P.S. Failure to complete the dares I give will result in an even worse dare in the next chapter!**

Victor: *gasps*

Zinka17: Don't worry Victor. You couldn't have done the dare because as I already explained, it was impossible. Just relax.

Victor: *takes a deep breathe and calms down*

Zinka17: Next is a comment from SJK09.

**Thanks for using my dare. Ha, they probably hate me now. x)**

Nassor & Toshiaki: YES WE DO!

Zinka17: Hey! It's not nice to say you hate the reviewers. You can have a strong dislike for them though, but hate is just too cruel. Next reviewer is iluvBrickMcArther.

**OMG! Thank you for using my dare! Ok. Truth for Toshiaki... Why do you give people such evil looks all the time? (Toshi, please don't punch me for the last dare. You are really adorable and I wish I could hug you...)**

Toshiaki: Why I give people evil look? I don't really know. It just way I naturally look. I so used to it I don't even realize I doing it. Sorry if I creep you out. And about the dare... I did not like kissing Victor, but since you say I adorable I guess it okay.

Zinka17: Wish granted iluvBrickMcArther! *transports her to the room*

iluvBrickMcArther: *gasps* TOSHI! *runs over and hugs him tightly*

Toshiaki: AH! SOMEONE. HELP. ME!

iluvBrickMcArther: *lets go* I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I can't help it! You're just too cute!

Toshiaki: *takes deep breath* It okay. I forgive you. *narrows eyes* As long as you don't make me do more dares I don't like.

iluvBrickMcArther: Hehe. I'm not making any promises...

Zinka17: Don't mind him. You can submit whatever kind of dare you like! As long as it's appropriate.

iluvBrickMcArther: I'll keep that in mind. Bye Toshi!

Toshiaki: Why everyone keep calling me that?

Zinka17: It's your new nickname now. Well thank you for joining us today iluvBrickMcArther. I hope you come here again sometime.

iluvBrickMcArther: Bye everyone! *in quieter voice* Bye Toshiaki!

Toshiaki: *grabs my arm* I'm scared!

Zinka17: *laughs and snaps fingers making iluvBrickMcArtherdisappear* Don't worry Toshiaki. I think she probably likes Nassor more anyway. On deviantART her username is nassorluver. She even made a group for him, which I joined of course.

Nassor: *blank stare* I hope she doesn't come here too often then...

Zinka17: Don't worry Nassor. She's nice!

Nassor: Yes, but what if she tries to hug_me _next?

Zinka17: Oh she has something else to say.

**And Zinka you are awesome! :)**

Zinka17: Aw, thank you! I really am touched. Our next reviewer is Love Master. *reads dare* Oh my...

Edgar: What is it?

Zinka17: It's just that the dare is a little... disturbing.

Edgar: Well who's it for?

Zinka17: Nassor.

Nassor: Let me see! *reads dare and blushes as eyes go wide*

Edgar: What is it?

**Nassor: I dare you to kiss Zinka on the neck for 5 minutes. Since you and Zinka been kissing a lot, I thought you needed some kissing tips. *smirks***

Edgar: *bursts out laughing* Oh this'll be good! I'm getting a camera!

Zinka17 & Nassor: NO!

Edgar: Okay! Geez, calm down!

Zinka17: Just do it and get it over with Nassor.

Nassor: *hesitantly walks over to Zinka*

**5 minutes later...**

Edgar: *laughing hysterically* Oh man that was so funny!

Zinka17 & Nassor: *blushing deep red* NO IT WASN'T!

Edgar: I took a picture! *shows Victor and Bob*

Victor & Bob: *trying to stifle their laughing*

Zinka17: Give me that camera! *snatches camera, throws it on the ground and stomps on it hard several times* There! Now it's broken.

Edgar: That was my brand new digital camera! My parents are gonna kill me!

Zinka17: Don't worry I'll just make a new one appear. *makes new digital camera appear out of thin air*

Edgar: Thanks. *frowns* I guess.

Zinka17: Next is a comment from lightsisawesome90.

**Elsa: Black Veil Brides is a guy band.**

Elsa: Oops! Sorry, but I've never heard of them before. I feel like a complete idiot now.

Zinka17: Don't feel bad Elsa. I've never heard of them either. I would've said the same thing. Okay next is Saphirabrightscale.

**I feel so sorry for Toshiaki and Nassor.**

Toshiaki & Nassor: Thank you!

**But I have a question for Elsa: Have you ever thought of yourself as a cat person?**

Elsa: I'm more of a dog person, but I still like cats a lot.

Persephone: _If she ever got a cat I would chase it!_

Zinka17: Haha, well I _am _a cat person, so I hope you don't ever try to chase my cats Persephone. Next is Pumpkinpie13.

**Lol! Sorry Toshiaki! xD**

Toshiaki: *crosses arms* Hmph!

Zinka17: He'll forgive you soon enough.

**Thanks for answering all my questions and dares!**

Zinka17: No problem! That's what we're here for.

**(Sorry to Bob too!)**

Bob: *smiles* Ah, it's okay. I did look pretty funny in those skinny jeans, huh?

**I've got more. Victor: Are you related to Victor from Corpse Bride?**

Victor: No, but I can see why you would think that. We do look very similar, and we even have the same first name.

Zinka17: But your last names are different.

Victor: Yeah.

Zinka17: You know who else looks very similar? Victoria's dad and Mayor Bergermeister.

Elsa: I never really thought of that. I should have my uncle watch Corpse Bride soon so he can see the resemblance.

**And Edgar: I dare you to go to the mayor's house and replace the giant painting he has of himself with a picture of Tarzan. xDD (The mayor is Elsa's uncle.)**

Edgar: Finally! A dare I actually like!

Elsa: Just don't get caught Edgar! My uncle will be furious if he sees you.

Edgar: Aw, that old grouch doesn't scare me. Now all I need is a-

Zinka17: Picture of Tarzan? Right here! *hands picture to Edgar*

Edgar: Yes! I can't wait to put this up!

Zinka17: *smirks* I doubt you'll be thinking that for long.

Edgar: Just transport me to his house!

Zinka17: Fine. *snaps fingers and Edgar is gone*

Elsa: How are we supposed to see him do the dare?

Zinka17: I've put some cameras in the mayor's house. Just let me pull the projector down and we'll see what's going on over there. *pulls down projector* Once again, everything in italics is the video. Well it's not really a video since it's live, but you know what I mean.

_Edgar: *hides behind a bush in the Mayor's yard, watching him as he waters his flowers* Good! His back is turned! Now I can go in the house. *walks quietly into the mayor's house and goes down the hallway until he sees a huge portrait of him hanging on the wall*_

Toshiaki: I bet he will get caught!

Nassor: I think he can pull it off. The mayor is in his yard, not even paying attention.

Toshiaki: Okay. How about a $10 bet then?

Nassor: Deal. *shakes Toshiaki's hand*

Zinka17: I don't think you're gonna win the bet Nassor.

Nassor: Oh please. *waves hand dismissively*

_Edgar: *takes portrait down and replaces it with Tarzan picture* Now what should I do with this ugly painting?_

_Mr. Bergermeister: Just what exactly do you think you're doing young man?_

_Edgar: *turns around slowly and smiles nervously* Oh, h-hi mayor! I was just leaving! *starts to run*_

_Mr. Bergermeister: *grabs Edgar* Oh no you don't! I'm going to have a little talk with your parents about this!_

_Edgar: Uh oh..._

Nassor: Darn it!

Toshiaki: *smiles and holds out hand* Pay up.

Nassor: *grumbles and digs in pocket for money*

Zinka17: Well I guess I'd better help Edgar. *snaps fingers and Edgar appears back in the room*

_Mr. Bergermeister: What the- Where'd he go?_

Edgar: That's right! I showed you old man!

Zinka17: Uh, _I'm _the one who brought you back here Edgar! And you got caught, so you didn't really show him.

Edgar: Ah whatever! At least I put the painting up!

Elsa: Yeah, but it's not staying up there for long. Look! *points to projector*

_Mr. Bergermeister: *takes Tarzan picture down and rips it in two, then puts the portrait of himself back on the wall* Darn kids!_

Edgar: Hey! That Tarzan picture looked way better than that stupid self-portrait!

Zinka17: Our next reviewer is Jackie.

**Nassor: I dare you to make out with Toshiaki for 30 minutes. (evil smile, grins and laughs) That's a dare and you can't back out.**

Nassor & Toshiaki: *eyes widen in horror*

Nassor: N-no! Please don't make us do that! Anything but that! Please! I'll wear a pink dress and dance like a ballerina! I'll play the guitar very badly and sing off-key! Just don't make me do this dare!

Toshiaki: Yes! Ditto what he said!

Zinka17: *sighs* Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, but you all agreed to do this Truth or Dare and you knew that people could dare you to do whatever they want.

Nassor: But this is so wrong! I don't like it!

Zinka17: Look Nassor, just go into the back room so you don't have to do it in front of everyone.

Nassor: But-

Zinka17: No buts! Now go!

Nassor: *seethes with rage and starts to walk away*

Zinka17: You too Toshiaki.

Toshiaki: *grumbles and follows Nassor*

Elsa: I feel so bad for those two.

Zinka17: Oh well they'll get over it. I hope...

**In the back room...**

Toshiaki: You know, they can't see us in here.

Nassor: *smiles as he's hit with realization* You're right. And if they can't see us, they won't know what we're doing or not doing.

Toshiaki: So we can just sit here and do nothing!

Nassor: Yes! It's perfect!

Toshiaki: But we're going to be in here for awhile.

Nassor: *sighs* Yes. Such boredom.

**Back in the main room...**

Elsa: Are we gonna wait until the 30 minutes is up before we continue on with the Truth or Dare?

Zinka17: Yes, because the next reviewer has a question for Toshiaki. So we'll just have to wait patiently.

Edgar: But it'll be so boring!

Zinka17: Well... We could have a party.

All: YES!

Zinka17: Okay then. I'll make the food first. Any suggestions?

Bob: Pizza!

Victor: Tacos!

Elsa: Um... Strawberry cheesecake?

Zinka17: Those are great ideas! *waves hands around as food starts to appear*

Edgar: What about entertainment?

Zinka17: I'm getting to that. *makes the last of the food appear and then plays loud, upbeat music*

Edgar: Yeah! Now it's a party! *starts dancing*

Zinka17: *rolls eyes and smiles in amusement* Okay, now the final touch. *turns the main lights off and makes lights of different colors and patterns appear* Okay, everything's set. Have fun!

Bob: Alright! Food! *runs over to the food table and gets some of everything*

Edgar: This party is so awesome!

Zinka17: Thanks! I'm glad you're all having fun.

**In the back room...**

Nassor: Do you hear that?

Toshiaki: Yeah. It sound like music!

Nassor: I'm going to crack the door open and peek out. *walks quietly over to the door and cracks it open, looking out into the main room*

Toshiaki: What going on out there?

Nassor: I'll be darned! They're having a party while we're in here being bored! How could Zinka allow this?

Toshiaki: *crosses arms and frowns* Well I going to complain about this when we go back out there!

**30 minutes later...**

Zinka17: Okay everyone, time's up!

Edgar: Aw, but I was still dancing!

Zinka17: Don't worry, we'll have other parties. But we have to get Nassor and Toshiaki so we can get finished with the Truth or Dare. We still have a LOT of reviews to go through this chapter!

Edgar: Oh alright. I'll go get them for you if you want!

Zinka17: That'd be great! Thanks Edgar!

Edgar: *smiles mischievously and goes to the back room, opening the door* You guys can come out now!

Toshiaki: Finally! It about time!

Nassor: Yes we were so bored in here!

Edgar: You guys didn't enjoy kissing? *chuckles*

Toshiaki: Very funny!

Nassor: Let's just get out of here.

Edgar, Nassor & Toshiaki: *walk into the main room*

Zinka17: Hey guys! It was kinda lonely out here without you two.

Toshiaki: How come you have party without us?

Zinka17: How did you know?

Nassor: You can't seriously expect that we wouldn't be able to hear that loud music!

Toshiaki: Why you not wait for us?

Zinka17: I'm really sorry guys, but we would've had to wait for 30 minutes! We would've been so bored, and we couldn't move on with the reviews because the next comment and question is for you, Toshiaki. Besides, we'll have other parties.

Toshiaki: Oh fine! What is the next question?

Zinka17: This is from AnotherGuest.

**I don't see what the big fuss is about Nassor. I think Toshiaki's the cute one.**

Nassor: *crosses arms* Hmph!

Toshiaki: Ha! *points to Nassor* In your face!

**Which reminds me, I have a truth for him. I know you aren't interested in any girl, but do you have a type at least? (A cute Asian girl maybe?)**

Toshiaki: Uh... I don't really have a type. I could like any kind of girl. But I _did _have a crush on this girl back in Japan. *sighs dreamily* She so pretty! I miss her.

Zinka17: Aw, Toshiaki likes someone! *hugs him*

Toshiaki: Ah! Help me!

Zinka17: *lets go* Our next reviewer is Whiteling.

**LOL at a few of the dares. Ok I'll give it a go. I got 2 truths for the whole gang. How did you all meet?**

Victor: We all met at school.

Bob: Yeah, we've had the same class together for a few years now, so we've all gotten to know each other really well.

**Your most embarrassing moment?**

Zinka17: Okay, let's just go in the same order as you did earlier.

Elsa: One time I was at the dog park with Persephone and she had to do her business, so I turned around to give her some privacy when all of a sudden I heard someone yelling nearby. I turned around and realized that she had been peeing on someone's foot! It was a really angry old man, so I apologized and backed up quickly, ready to get the heck out of there before he started scolding me. But I accidentally tripped over a rock and fell on my back. As if that wasn't bad enough, I landed on a pile of fresh dog poop. So I had to walk home with my new dress ruined and people pointing at me and laughing.

Victor: In class a few weeks ago, Mr. Rzykruski-

Zinka17: Sorry to interrupt you Victor, but I think we need to stop for a minute and explain to the readers why Mr. Rzykruski is your teacher again. We never mentioned it and since they saw him in the video of Toshiaki dancing to Gangnam Style I figured I should explain. Well anyway students were complaining because the gym teacher didn't know anything about science and they all really like Mr. Rzykruski, so they finally hired him back. Okay you can continue now Victor:

Victor: So I was in class and Mr. Rzykruski asked for a volunteer because we were doing a lab. He asked me to get some glass beakers from the back of the room and bring them to the front so he could pour some chemicals in them. I went to go pick them up, but I didn't realize that my shoes were untied, so I tripped and dropped the beakers on the floor. I was already embarrassed because I fell flat on my face, and worried because I knew that Mr. Rzykruski would be mad at me for breaking his equipment. It got even worse because as I was getting up, I noticed that a piece of glass was stuck in my hand. It wasn't a super tiny piece either and my hand was bleeding, so I started crying. It was so embarrassing because Edgar was laughing at me the most and he called me a baby! *glares at Edgar*

Edgar: Well it was hilarious!

Victor: You wouldn't think so if it happened to _you!_

Zinka17: Well Victor, maybe it'll make you feel better to hear Edgar's embarrassing story!

Edgar: *blushes* Do I really have to share it? I already told you guys about my accident! Isn't that good enough?

Zinka17: Not if something even more embarrassing happened to you. We wanna hear it!

Edgar: *grumbles in anger* Oh alright! When I was in 3rd grade we went on a field trip to Six Flags.

Toshiaki: Oh I remember that! That was fun!

Edgar: Yeah well not for me! I went on Medusa right after I ate, and when we went down the huge drop, I got sick and threw up. It landed on the people in front of me and they were NOT happy! Then I was screaming the whole time because my stomach hurt and the ride was so fast and made me feel even sicker!

Zinka17: Aw, poor Edgar! Although that is a pretty funny story. I went to Six Flags for a band field trip last Spring and all my friends went on Medusa, but I'm terrified of roller coasters and that one is the scariest! I was actually gonna go on one of those big wooden roller coasters even though I was afraid, but I had just eaten so I was afraid I would throw up if I went. That's why I wanted to go on it _before _I ate, but I was with my best friend, her brother and their mom, and my friend's brother has arthritis so he was in a wheelchair, and we had to get special reservations for certain times on the rides. It was lunchtime and we would've had to wait awhile to eat if we rode first, so I ended up not riding it while my friends did. So I didn't ride any roller coasters the whole trip! Oh well. We're going to Disneyland this spring, so I'll try to ride at least one. Oh wow I am extremely sorry! I didn't mean to rant that long. I guess I just got a little carried away because Edgar had a similar experience as me. Alright next!

Weird Girl: Last year we had a school play and my teacher cast me as "The Stalker" because my eyes are so big and always open. She figured I stalk people in real life anyway, which I guess is _kinda _true, but it was still embarrassing because I had to wear a shirt that said "Stalker" in big letters. It was even worse because in the play, Edgar was the guy I was stalking the most, and back then he didn't know that I liked him, so I would always get really nervous during those scenes. And when the real play actually happened, I forgot some of my lines and the teacher scolded me afterwards.

Zinka17: I hate it when I forget my lines! I've never actually been in a real school play, but we've had small ones in our classroom before. Next!

Toshiaki: When I lived in Japan several years ago, we had a presentation to do in class. I was only in kindergarten so it was a simple assignment. You see, in Japan, everyone's name mean something. Our assignment was to tell everyone what our name was and what it meant. My crush's name was Emi, which means "beautiful blessing" or "beautiful picture". It definitely suits her. *sighs dreamily*

Zinka17: Uh, Toshi? *waves hand in front of his face*

Toshiaki: Oh! Sorry! Anyway, it was her turn to go up and I already knew what her name meant. I was at my desk sitting with my elbows up on the desk and my face resting on my hands, smiling at Emi. After she say what her name mean, I said, "I can see why your parents named you that." I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I did and everyone stared at me. I could feel my face getting so warm. I just wanted to crawl under my desk and not look at anybody. And since then I could never talk to Emi without being really nervous.

Zinka17: Aw, that's so adorable! I'm glad you're here with us, but I'm sorry you had to leave Japan because you obviously miss her.

Toshiaki: Yeah. Oh well. She probably have boyfriend by now anyway.

Zinka17: **(A/N I think I may just have to make Emi an OC and write a story about her and Toshiaki... What do you guys think?)**

Victor: So what does your name mean Toshiaki?

Toshiaki: It can mean 3 different things: "bright and alert", "bright and clever", or "bright and happy".

Victor: So it pretty much means you're smart.

Toshiaki: Yep!

Bob: I always knew you were smart, but I had no idea that's what your name actually meant!

Toshiaki: *smiles and nods proudly*

Zinka17: Nassor, you're next.

Nassor: *blushes* All of the guys in here already know this, but about a month ago I had a sleepover.

Edgar: Oh I know where this is going!

Nassor: So I invited Victor, Bob, Toshiaki and Edgar. My room was clean, but there were certain things in there that I had intended to hide because I didn't want them to see. Especially Edgar.

Zinka17: What exactly did you have in there?

Edgar: Pictures of you all over his walls!

Zinka17: *smiles* Oh yeah! You told me about that recently.

Nassor: *blushes* They are not ALL OVER my walls! There's maybe 2 or 3.

Edgar: Liar! There's like over 20 of them!

Zinka17: 20? *looks at Nassor* Really?

Nassor: I- *faints*

Victor: Not again!

Zinka17: Oh dear. *kisses Nassor on the lips until his eyes open*

Nassor: *smiles nervously* Sorry, I didn't mean to faint again.

Zinka17: I think it's adorable that you keep fainting because you're embarrassed! But you need to continue with the story.

Nassor: *rubs the back of his neck* Right. Well I forgot to take the pictures down before they came over, and Edgar noticed them as soon as he came in my room. He teased me about it and I told him to never tell anyone. He promised too!

Edgar: I had my fingers crossed behind my back though.

Nassor: *glares at Edgar* And then everybody else arrived. They teased me about it too, but I figured I could trust_them_. Anyway, after that, they saw something else that I would've preferred they hadn't. My stuffed hamster toy. Edgar spotted it first, so he grabbed it and started throwing it around. I yelled at him to stop because it was very special to me, and he asked why. I told him it reminded me of Colossus. So he started teasing me even more.

Zinka17: Edgar! You brat! Apologize to Nassor right now!

Edgar: Why? It was just a little fun!

Zinka17: Apologize or else I'll show everyone the picture of you sleeping! It's a very embarrassing picture and I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone else to see it.

Edgar: What picture?!

Zinka17: *gets camera out and shows picture to Edgar*

Edgar: Okay I'll apologize! Just don't show anyone that picture!

Zinka17: Deal! *winks at readers*

Edgar: *doesn't notice* I'm sorry I teased you about your obsession with hamsters and Zinka!

Nassor: I will not accept that apology!

Edgar: FINE! I'M SORRY I WAS BEING A BRAT!

Nassor: I'll accept that.

Zinka17: Okay Bob, you're the last one.

Bob: This is actually something all of you know about. But you don't know the whole story. Remember when I fell down that manhole?

Weird Girl: Of course! Mr. Whiskers predicted it would happen.

Bob: *rolls eyes* Well, I stayed in there for about 20 minutes before someone finally came to get me out. But there was a little problem. I was stuck. Several people tried pulling me out, but I was too heavy, so they eventually had to get a crane to pick me up. It was so humiliating! The news came out and recorded it too, so everyone saw me on TV!

Zinka17: Wow! I'll have to find the clip online sometime.

Bob: NO!

Zinka17: I'm just kidding! Well maybe. Anyway, Whitelinghas some dares.

**Now for the dares. (cackles like a witch)... Bob: Take a bite out of a jalapeño pepper.**

Bob: Aw man! My mouth will be on fire!

Zinka17: Well you can drink some water right afterwards. *hands Bob a pepper*

Bob: *takes bite* OH MY GOD! HOT HOT HOT! *drinks entire bottle of water* My mouth is STILL on fire!

Zinka17: That's a strong pepper! *hands another bottle of water to Bob*

Bob: *guzzles down bottle* Ah, that's better.

**Toshiaki: Walk with a book and a cup of water on your head.**

Toshiaki: Aw that's easy!

Zinka17: Have you done it before?

Toshiaki: No, but anyone can do that!

Zinka17: I guess we'll see. *places a hardback book on top of Toshiaki's head followed by a full glass of water* Okay, start walking.

Toshiaki: No problem. *takes 3 steps and the water spills all over the place and the book and cup both fall to the floor*

Zinka17: Easy huh?

Toshiaki: *frowns* Just get me a towel!

Zinka17: Ask nicely!

Toshiaki: Can I please have a towel?

Zinka17: *hands towel to Toshiaki*

**Nassor: Let a lizard or squirrel run down your pants.**

Nassor: What?!

Zinka17: I like this dare! Now which one do you choose Nassor? A lizard or squirrel?

Nassor: *sighs in annoyance* A squirrel.

Zinka17: One squirrel coming up! *snaps fingers and a random squirrel comes running through the room and right over to Nassor*

Nassor: *eyes widen as the squirrel runs up his right pant leg* That tickles! *laughs*

Zinka17: See? It's not so bad is it?

Nassor: No! It's actually- OUCH! It bit me! *shakes leg several times until the squirrel falls out and runs away* You stupid rodent!

Zinka17: Hey, you know you're insulting Colossus when you say that, right?

Nassor: I didn't mean anything against other rodents! It was just a- Oh nevermind!

Zinka17: The next reviewer is Registered2Comment.

**Aha, that was crazy awesome! I didn't realize my remarks (and ME!) would actually literally make it into the story! 8D Eeeeehehee! Oh, and you can just call me Reg or Reggie. (Short for Regina- and the name of this account, it just so happens. xD)**

**I really am sorry for squeezing you too tightly, Nass... I hate seeing you get hurt so much... It's just... YOU ARE SO BLODDY ADORABLE, I can't stand it!**

Nassor: *blank stare* I don't really know how to respond to that.

***ahem* Okay, I apologize for the outburst, too. Don't worry, I won't ever dare you to do anything that involves smooching Toshiaki again. Enough torture is enough. ;)**

Nassor & Toshiaki: THANK YOU!

**I nearly cried when you got punched. (Why, why, why?! Senseless violence against the lovable!) ;_;**

Nassor: See? She agrees with me!

Zinka17: I'm sorry Nassor! *hugs him*

**And when you confessed your pain over losing Colossus- I FEEL YOU, MAN. I've lost so many dogs and all kinds of animals, and it always hurts so much, no matter what kind they are. My sweet, smart, loving betta fish passed away a little over a month ago, and I still cry sometimes when I think about him and look at where his house was. ;; I MISS YOU, KARL. And my old hamster, Mrs. White... and the mice (Petruccio, Sucrose, Ben)... And all the many, many others (dogs, fishies, birds, bunnies, reptiles, amphibians, bugs) that I've had in the past! D'X You can never replace them, but sometimes another animal can help ease the loss...**

**Whoops, don't wanna break down in a review of a humorous story...**

Zinka17: It's okay. I understand just how you feel. Like I mentioned earlier, I've had a lot of pets die over the years. They become part of your family and it feels like your kid dies when one of them leaves you. At least that's how it is for me. I always call my cats and guinea pig my daughters.

**Anyways, that last session was most entertaining (and revealing... and cruel... and at times extremely gross. xD) Yeah, I dunno why Harriet works so well. Marie was another possibility I considered, but it's much more common, and she just looks more like a Harriet... anyhoo. Toshiaki's secret was great. Poor him, with all the guy-kissing... xD I think CityCat's upcoming question and dares are particularly great. Toshiaki's voice is spot-on... and I think what we're witnessing kind of IS Edgar's form of awkwardness. XD;**

**So now I see exactly how this works... We can make you guys do or say anything... hoo, boy. Well, I'll give the kisses a rest for awhile. OH WAIT, EXCEPT FOR ONE. Pheh, might as well get it done... Edgar, I "dare" you to snog Harriet! ;D**

Edgar: Yes! Thank you! *starts to walk over to Weird Girl*

Zinka17: *stops him* Wait! You can't kiss her for an entire chapter, remember?

Edgar: *frowns* Oh yeah. 'Cause of stupid X!

Zinka17: Now now Edgar, don't call reviewers stupid. You can kiss Weird Girl after the chapter is over.

Edgar: Uugghhh! Fine!

**I'd like the rest of you to answer truthfully a question that plagues so many of us bronies and Pegasisters... Who is best pony?! And if you really don't know, then I'm afraid I'll have to dare y'all to... *is overcome with wickedness* Play a game of strip poker. Guess I'll save my other thoughts. x} That should be good for now...**

Zinka17: Hm... I've never seen My Little Pony. Have you guys?

All: *shake heads and say no*

Zinka17: Well you can't say who your favorite character is if you don't _know _any of the characters. And um... I think strip poker is a little inappropriate for a T rated story... Besides, I'm not entirely sure how it's played. I get the basic idea but... Anyway, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry! I promise I'll make it up to you somehow! Next is red-eyedgal.

**HIYA GUYS!**

**So Toshiaki made a comment that he doesn't like any girls right now because there's no pretty ones around... or something along that line. So Toshiaki, what's your type of girl? *wink wink* 333 lol**

Toshiaki: Well now you know I like a girl named Emi, but she in Japan and I probably never see her again. I mean, maybe I will since I visit once a year, but I don't know.

Zinka17: *smiles*

Toshiaki: What you smiling about?

Zinka17: Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of a story I'm probably going to write.

Toshiaki: Okay...

Zinka17: The next dare is from Another Guest.

**All right, I'm going to post a dare: I dare the whole cast to sing and dance to "What I Was Born To Do" from Bring it On the musical.**

Edgar: Wait now, sing what from what?!

Zinka17: I don't know. I've never heard of that song or movie, but it's easy to look up a video on YouTube.

Edgar: Aw come on! I don't do singing! And I can't stand musicals!

Zinka17: Edgar, please shut up. *goes on YouTube and looks for a video* Um, there aren't any videos of the actual scene, so I can't really have them do the dance, but they can still sing it!

Edgar: No!

Zinka17: Come on. You guys have to memorize the song.

**1 hour later...**

Zinka17: Everyone ready?

Edgar: No.

Zinka17: Okay, sing!

_Weird Girl: I was in the stands_

_Rooting for our team_

_When I saw the Buccaneer's cheer for the first time_

_Standing on their hands_

_Every move extreme_

_I looked around, do these people see what I see?_

_These Truman girls were super-human girls_

_And when they started to fly, I knew_

_That I would find a way to be up there one day_

'_Cause in that moment_

_I finally knew what I was born to do_

_All: Go, go, go Campbell, go Campbell, go Campbell, go, go, go Campbell, GO!_

_Weird Girl: Believed I was gonna be a cheerleader_

_Like the Buccaneer's in front of me_

_So I stumbled 'til I tumbled then I made the team_

_Now my life is every adolescents favorite dream_

_Slow-motion down the hall_

_All: Hey!_

_Weird Girl: As kids all stop and stare_

_I feel like I'm part of it all for the first time_

_And if I ever fall_

_All: No!_

_Weird Girl: I know my squad is there_

'_Cause I've got the Buccaneer's here behind me_

_All: These Truman girls are super human girls_

_And there is nothing that they can't do_

_Nothing that they can't do_

_And beyond all the squads_

_They're semi-demi-gods_

_And when our powers combined_

_We do what we were born to do_

_Hey, Ready? OKAY!_

_Edgar: My name is Skylar_

_I rep the Buc's with pride_

_I'm probably too cool for you so friend request denied_

_All: Oh!_

_Victor: I'm Kylar, from Tyler, my real name is Ines_

_But Skylar said to change it and I do what Skylar says!_

_Elsa: My name is Brigitte, I rock the parrot head_

_It's hot in here and kinda smells like someone wet the bed_

_All: Gross!_

_Nassor: What's up, my name is Steven, I'm so handsome it hurts_

_Don't need an umbrella, I stand under miniskirts_

_All: What!_

_Nassor: Yeah, I'm a bouncer, don't care what the haters say_

_How many dudes can say they pick up girls all day?_

_Love you..._

_Weird Girl: Love you more_

_Toshiaki: Oh yay, cheerleader try-outs are tonight, pick me_

_Bob: No, pick me. Even mocking cheerleaders cannot hide the emptiness in my soul_

_Weird Girl: Hey_

_You never met me face-to-face_

_If you think cheerleaders are a waste of space_

_We work and we fight and train and hustle_

_We get mani/pedi's but we're made of muscle_

_We got one shot that we work all year for_

_We got more balls that the team we cheer for_

_Nationals is getting closer by the minute_

_All: Last year, we took bronze, this year we're gonna win it!_

_Bring it!_

_Weird Girl: Counting down the days_

_All: Hey!_

_Weird Girl: Making new routines_

_All: Hey!_

_Weird Girl: Drawing out a tumbling pass for the first time_

_All: Whoa_

_Weird Girl: Calling on a play_

_All: Hey!_

_Here behind the scenes_

_All: Hey!_

_Weird Girl: I look around, do these people see what I see?_

_All: I see these Truman girls are super-human girls_

_We've got the spirit and we'll see it through_

_We've got the spirit and we'll see it through_

_We gladly pay our dues with every sprain and bruise_

_Weird Girl: Because we're doing what we're born to do_

_All: Doing what we're born to do_

_Doing what we're born to do_

_Weird Girl: Doing what we're born to do_

_There is so much more to do_

_I can see it in my mind, this moment's mine_

_When we win first place, we'll know how bright we shine_

_We will move like parts of a finely tuned design_

_Not a wasted throw, not a tie across the line_

_All: This moment's mine_

_This moment's mine_

_Weird Girl: We will leave it on the floor_

_All: We will leave it on the floor_

_We will leave it on, leave it on_

_Weird Girl: 'Cause this is why we were born_

_All: Go, go, go go!_

_Weird Girl: Oh!_

_All: T-R-U-M-A-N, Truman High!_

_Weird Girl: There is no second place, you're either flying or falling_

_All: Go, go, let's go!_

_Weird Girl: Oh!_

_All: T-R-U-M-A-N, Truman High!_

_Weird Girl: C'mon pick up the pace, I hear destiny callin'_

_All: Go, go, let's go!_

_Weird Girl: Oh!_

_All: These Truman girls_

_T-R-U-M-A-N, Truman High!_

_Weird Girl: You cannot be afraid to fall down and work through this_

_Oh!_

'_Cause this is what we're born to do so let's do it!_

Zinka17: *claps* Great job everyone!

Edgar: Oh thank GOD that's over! That's the most annoying song ever! I hate musicals so much!

Zinka17: I'm not really a fan of them either but you guys did a great performance. I was trying not to laugh when guys had to sing girl parts! And when Nassor had his solo!

Nassor: *blushes* Why did you give me that part?

Zinka17: Well hey, the part about you being handsome is true. I hope you liked the song now have a review from sunnettle12199.

**Alright! I got a TRUTH to ask Nassor and Toshiaki... W-what type of people or things would interest you deeply?**

Toshiaki: *sighs* How many times we have to go over this? I don't have a type!

Zinka17: Calm down Toshi! She said you can talk about things too, not just people.

Toshiaki: Oh, well I like playing video games.

Zinka17: Hey, so do I!

Nassor: Well, as far as people go, as you know, I like Zinka. As far as things go, uh, I guess I like animals.

Zinka17: Me too! I love animals so much! Especially cats.

**And Zinka17, I have become a fan of these chapters you make! :D Keep going! C/x**

Zinka17: I sure will! And thanks! Our next reviewer is Seeing Spirits.

**Elsa: Are you related to Dr. Van Helsing from Dracula?**

Elsa: Um... Not that I know of. We just happen to have the same last name.

**Victor: Can you reanimate my babysitter's cat Sherman?**

Victor: Sorry, but it's too much hassle to keep bringing animals back to life. It causes trouble and I don't wanna be responsible for it. I'm sorry about your babysitter's cat though.

**Edgar: Eat a live fish.**

Edgar: Ew! That's disgusting! I'm not Smeagol from Lord of the Rings!

Zinka17: Funny you should use that reference Edgar because I LOVE Lord of the Rings! I've recently become obsessed with it. And anyway, you have to do the dare! *makes a cod fish appear*

Edgar: Oh man, I'm gonna puke after this! *eats the fish* *gags and twitches*

Zinka17: Go to the trashcan please!

Edgar: *puts hands over his mouth, sprints to the trashcan and throws up*

Zinka17: Poor Edgar.

**Nassor: Send me a love note to my locker that Zinka17 makes appear.**

Nassor: W-what? But I'm _with _Zinka!

Zinka17: It's okay Nassor. Just do it to make her happy.

Nassor: Okay if you say so. *gets out a piece of paper and writes "I love you Seeing Spirits ~Nassor" on it*

Zinka17: Okay I'll take that. *scribbles something on it real quick and makes it vanish*

Nassor: What did you write on it?

Zinka17: Oh, nothing. *smiles mischievously*

**At Seeing Spirits' school...**

Seeing Spirits: *opens locker* OH MY GOSH IT'S HERE! *unfolds paper and reads* I love you Seeing Spirits ~Nassor *frowns* P.S. If you try to steal my boyfriend, I'll hunt you down and beat you up! ~Zinka17

**Back in the Truth or Dare room...**

**Toshiaki: Can you teach me Japanese?**

Toshiaki: Uh, well I guess I could but it kinda hard to teach someone the entire language. It would be better if you got a program or professional teacher to teach it to you.

**Bob: Jump down the manhole you fell down.**

Bob: What?! After what happened last time?!

Zinka17: C'mon! *transports everyone to the manhole* Get going Bob!

Bob: *grumbles and jumps down the manhole* Yeah, I'm stuck.

Zinka17: Could we get a crane over here please?

**20 minutes later in the Truth or Dare room...**

**AAAAANNND... hmm. I guess I'll talk to Sparky using an animal talker. Sparky: Leave Mayor Van Helsing a little "present". *grins wickedly***

Sparky: *wags his tail* _HECK YEAH! Now we're having some fun!_

Elsa: Oh, just to let you know, my uncle's last name is Bergermeister, not Van Helsing. His sister is my mom, so her last name was changed to Van Helsing when she married my dad.

Zinka17: I'll transport Sparky to his house and we'll watch him on the projector, just like we did with Edgar earlier. And don't worry Sparky, I'll zap you back here before the mayor can catch you.

Sparky: _Sounds good to me!_

Zinka17: *transports Sparky to Mayor Bergermeister's house*

_Sparky: *walks over to a bunch of flowers in the yard* This looks like a good spot!*does his business*_

_Mr. Bergermeister: *walks over to flowers* Now to water my beautiful- AH! YOU! YOU'VE RUINED MY FLOWERS! I'm gonna get you you mangy beast!_

_Sparky: Oh no you won't!*disappears*_

_Mr. Bergermeister: What the- Why does everyone keep disappearing? *grumbles and goes over to the flowers* Damn dogs!_

Zinka17: Haha, great job Sparky!

Sparky: _It was nothing, really._

Zinka17: Next is Anonymous.

**Victor: I dare you to bark like a dog every time you hear a loud noise. ;) LMAO Dis so funny! :D**

Victor: Uh, okay?

Zinka17: *bangs pots and pans together*

Victor: Bark!

Zinka17: *laughs* The next reviewer is Shinigamilover2.

**I'll be nice with my dares. Victor: I dare you to dress up like Eric Draven from 'The Crow' and that includes the face makeup and take a picture of you in the costume and show it to your parents. (This dare is to honor the memory of Brandon Lee. R.I.P.)**

Victor: Who's Eric Draven and Brandon Lee? And what's The Crow?

Zinka17: I don't know, but I'll just look up a picture of the costume online and get you a matching one to wear.

Victor: I hope it's nothing weird.

Zinka17: *smirks* Oh it's weird alright. Come look at the picture.

Victor: What?! I don't wanna wear that!

Zinka17: Oh come on you'll look great! *poofs up a costume for Victor to wear* Here! Go get changed and come right back.

Victor: *sighs*

**A few minutes later...**

Victor: *comes back out wearing a black leather shirt, pants, boots, and cape with a long black wig and white face paint with black lips and eyeliner* I look ridiculous.

Zinka17: After I take a picture you can take the costume off. *takes picture* Okay it's done.

Victor: Yes! Thank you! *runs into the back room to take costume off*

Zinka17: *yells* But you're not done yet! You still have to show the picture to your parents when you get back!

Victor: Okay! *comes back a few minutes later looking normal* *grabs picture* I hope they don't freak out.

Zinka17: Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. *transports Victor to his house*

_Victor: Hey, Mom and Dad? I wanna show you something. Well I don't really want to but- *hands them the picture*_

_Mrs. Frankenstein: Oh. Oh my! Where on Earth did you get this outfit?_

_Victor: Uh, well that's kind of a long story. Let's just say a friend of mine told me to dress up that way without my consent and made me show you a picture of it._

_Mr. Frankenstein: Well it sure looks... interesting._

_Victor: Yeah. Well I gotta go now. Bye! *disappears*_

_Mrs. Frankenstein: Where'd he go?_

_Mr. Frankenstein: He just vanished!_

Victor: *back in the Truth or Dare room* Well, they didn't freak out!

Zinka17: They did after you vanished into thin air right before their eyes.

Victor: Well that's _your _fault, not mine.

**Victor: I dare you to sing a song of my choice in front of everyone, including Elsa. I choose... 'No Reflection' by Marilyn Manson.**

Victor: What's with people daring us to sing songs we've never heard of?

Zinka17: How are they supposed to know what songs you know and don't know?

Victor: I don't wanna have to memorize another song!

Zinka17: Well too bad, 'cause you are!

**1 hour later...**

Zinka17: You ready Victor?

Victor: I guess so.

Zinka17: Okay then. Sing!

_Victor: Oh, ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

_Crushing, cheating, changing_

_Am I deaf or dead?_

_Is this constricting construction_

_Or just streets with rusty signs_

_Of something violent coming?_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

_This'll hurt you worse than me_

_I'm weak, seven days a week_

_Don't run from me_

_I won't bother counting one, two, three..._

_I don't know which me that I love_

_Got no reflection_

_I don't know which me that I love_

_Got no reflection_

_Show myself how to make a noose_

_A gun's cliche, and a razor too_

_I'm not a deathshare vacation, vacant station_

_Made of scars and filled with my old wounds_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, ah ah ah ah, oh_

_This'll hurt you worse than me_

_I'm weak, seven days a week_

_Don't run from me_

_I won't bother counting one, two, three..._

_I don't know which me that I love_

_Got no reflection_

_I don't know which me that I love_

_Got no reflection_

_You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you_

_You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you_

_You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you_

_You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you_

_I don't know which me that I love_

_Got no reflection_

_I don't know which me that I love_

_Got no reflection_

_No reflection_

_No reflection_

_I've got no reflection_

All: *clapping*

Zinka17: Good job Victor!

Victor: Thanks. I guess.

**All: What's your favorite scary movie?**

Zinka17: Have any of you guys even _seen_a scary movie? Besides Bob that is. I know he watches rated R movies.

Edgar: Well, can it be scary _kid _movies? Like ours for example.

Zinka17: That's fine. Or you could say which scary rated R movies you _want _to see. Either way.

Elsa: Well, my favorite movie is Coraline, so it's my favorite scary movie too.

Victor: I've always wanted to see It.

Elsa: You mean that movie with the creepy clown?

Victor: Yeah.

Elsa: *shudders* Not me.

Edgar: I like Gremlins.

Bob: Those things remind me of the sea monkeys!

Weird Girl: I like The Corpse Bride a lot.

Toshiaki: I want to see Paranormal Activity.

Nassor: I've always wanted to see Child's Play.

Zinka17: Hey, me too!

Bob: I like Monster House.

Zinka17: Okay we have a comment from sunnettle12199.

**Dx Give us the next chapter soon. Please...**

Zinka17: And that was written almost a month ago. Now I feel really guilty for not updating sooner! Well the chapter is here now. Our next reviewer is Golden Rose.

**Weird Girl (Harriet): Don't talk for 1 hour! My name is also Harriet!**

Weird Girl: But if I don't talk how can I-

Zinka17: Hush! Your 1 hour starts now!

Weird Girl: *frowns*

Zinka17: Don't worry. If you have to answer a question before then you can just write it down. Next up is Guest.

**Victor: What is your opinion of each character here?**

Victor: Edgar is my best friend, even if he can be a little creepy and bratty sometimes.

Edgar: Hey!

Victor: Elsa I love very much.

Elsa: Aw!

Victor: Weird Girl I think is... weird. No offense.

Weird Girl: *rolls eyes*

Victor: Toshiaki is smart. Almost as smart as me!

Toshiaki: Well, I not _that _smart!

Victor: Bob is really nice.

Bob: Thanks! I try to be.

Victor: And Nassor used to really creep me out, but he's cool now.

Nassor: *gasps and fakes hurt* Well I never!

Victor: I'm sorry! I didn't mean-

Nassor: Oh it's fine. I _am _kind of intimidating.

Zinka17: No you're not! *kisses Nassor on the cheek*

Nassor: *smiles* Thanks.

**Elsa: What was your first reaction when you first saw the white stripes in Persephone's hair?**

Elsa: It didn't really bother me, but I wondered how on Earth they got there. I eventually learned that it was because she got electrocuted by Sparky, but until then, I was puzzled. I actually think they look better on her.

Persephone: _Yeah, but it hurt when I got them!_

Zinka17: *smiles* Our next reviewer is one of my favorite authors, flowerpower71! I still can't believe she's actually reading one of my stories. She has a story similar to this, but it's for The Smurfs and it's just questions, not dares. If any of you are Smurfs fans, I highly recommend reading it and her other stories.

**I just watched Frankenweenie for the first time today (didn't get to see it when it was out in theaters) so obviously I HAD to search for fanfics. XD**

**Nassor: I dare you to take Zinka out on a date to any fancy restaurant of her choosing and then a romantic moonlight walk after. (Or a movie after. Her choice.) ;3**

Nassor: *blushes* So, uh, where do you want to go.

Zinka17: *smiles* Let's just go to that restaurant that's in Downtown New Holland. What's it called again?

Nassor: New Holland Bistro.

Zinka17: Sounds good to me! Let's go! *grabs Nassor's arm and runs off with him*

Elsa: Bye! Have fun on your date!

**1 hour later at the New Holland Bistro...**

Zinka17: Oh Nassor, I'm having so much fun. I know you were dared to do this but still. You're the sweetest boyfriend!

Nassor: Anything for you my darling. I'll start taking you on dates all the time, whether I'm dared to or not.

Zinka17: So, are you ready to go?

Nassor: Yes. Have you decided if you'd prefer the movie or the walk?

Zinka17: The walk! I go to movies all the time, so I want to do something different for a change. Besides, I can take us to the beach!

Nassor: Really? I-I've never been to the beach before.

Zinka17: You haven't?! Oh man we have to go now! *grabs Nassor's arm and drags him off again*

**At the beach...**

Zinka17: *holds Nassor's hand as they walk along the shore* Isn't the beach beautiful at nighttime?

Nassor: *stops walking and cups Zinka's face in his hands* Not as beautiful as you.

Zinka17: *smiles* Aw, Nassor! I love you! *kisses him*

**30 minutes later back in the Truth or Dare room...**

Victor: Look! They're back!

Elsa: Did you have fun?

Zinka17: We sure did! This was the best night of my life.

Nassor: Yes, and I went to the beach for the first time.

Edgar: *gasps* You've never been to the beach before?! What is _wrong _with you?!

Zinka17: Well we can all go again tomorrow morning. How does that sound?

All: YES!

Zinka17: Great! But for now we must continue with the chapter.

**Toshi: (Yes I'm calling you Toshi. Deal with it!) Was Shelley your pet turtle or did you randomly dig up a random turtle from the cemetery? Odd questions I know but it was never specified in the movie. *nervous laugh***

Toshiaki: He was my pet. That why I was so sad when he died a second time. *sighs in depression*

Victor: Sorry Toshiaki, but electrocuting him was the only way to save the town.

Toshiaki: I know. I just miss him so much.

**Weird Girl: My deepest apologies for Mr. Whiskers. :'( But um... What in the world possessed you to actually TOUCH his crap?! And then carry it around in your pocket?!**

Weird Girl: Well a long time ago, I never would've even thought of doing that, but then I started noticing weird things when I went to clean the litter box. Not to be gross, but his poop was in the shape of different letters. I thought that was weird enough, but then when strange things started happening to people around town, I realized that the letters were their first initial. I put two and two together and knew that my precious Mr. Whiskers had been gifted with psychic abilities. I just had to warn the people ahead of time, so I showed them the omen and offered to let them keep it, but none of them ever did. I never actually touched it with my bare hands though. I picked it up with a napkin.

Zinka17: Well then... Next dare!

**Victor: I dare you to serenade Elsa. XD Any song of your choice but it has to be romantic.**

Victor: Why do I have to keep singing?!

Zinka17: Hey, at least this time you get to pick which song you want, so you can do one you already memorize instead of having to learn one. Plus, you're singing it for Elsa.

Victor: Yeah, I guess you're right. Hm... I choose Fly Love by Jamie Foxx.

Zinka17: That's one of my favorite songs! My little brother watches Rio practically every day, so I hear it all the time. Plus I have it on my iPod. Anyway, I need to take you to a proper place to do a serenade. *snaps fingers and everyone is outside with a full moon shining* *everyone is standing outside of a two story building, except for Elsa who is on the balcony looking down at everyone*

Elsa: What the-

Victor: So... I'm just supposed to sing to her from down here on the ground while she admires me?

Zinka17: That's pretty much it.

Victor: And all of you are going to watch?

Zinka17: Of course!

Victor: Okay... So are you gonna play the instrumental version of the song while I sing over it?

Zinka17: Well I _could _do that, but I think it would be more romantic if you played the guitar.

Victor: But I don't know how to play the guitar, or any musical instrument for that matter.

Zinka17: Not a problem. I'll just use my magic to give you excellent guitar-playing skills.

Victor: Really? That'd be awesome!

Zinka17: *waves hands at Victor, making a blue glow surround him for a few seconds*

Victor: D-did it work?

Zinka17: Play and find out!

Victor: *strums a few notes on the guitar* It worked! This is awesome!

Zinka17: Good! Now play the song and sing for your dear Elsa.

_Victor: *whistles, then starts playing the guitar*_

_Wasn't really thinking_

_Wasn't looking_

_Wasn't searching for an answer_

_In the moonlight_

_When I saw your face_

_Saw you looking at me_

_Saw you peeking out_

_From under moon beams_

_Through the palm trees_

_Swaying in the breeze_

_I know I'm feeling so much more_

_Than ever before_

_And so I'm giving more to you_

_Than I thought I could do_

_Don't know how it happened_

_Don't know why_

_But you don't really need a reason_

_When the stars shine_

_Just to fall in love_

_Made to love each other_

_Made to be together_

_For a lifetime_

_In the sunshine_

_Flying in the sky_

_I know I'm feeling so much more_

_Than ever before_

_And so I'm giving more to you_

_Than I thought I could do_

_*whistles*_

_Oh_

_*whistles*_

_Now I know love is real_

_So when sky high_

_As the angels try_

_Letting you and I_

_Fly love_

All: *applauding*

Elsa: Victor, that was so beautiful! And even though you were dared to do it, I know you meant it.

Victor: *blushing* You're welcome Elsa. Anything for you.

Zinka17: They are so freaking CUTE together! I can't stand it! Well, back to the Truth or Dare room. *transports everyone back*

Victor: That was so much fun! I love playing the guitar!

Zinka17: Too bad, 'cause now I'm taking your power away. *takes Victor's guitar-playing ability away*

Victor: What?! No! Why?!

Zinka17: It was just so you could do the serenade properly! If you want to learn a musical instrument, you need to do it the hard way. With lots and lots of practice! That's how I learned how to play the flute.

Victor: But you've been playing for 7 years! I can't wait that long to be good at the guitar!

Zinka17: It won't take you 7 years! That's just how long I've been playing for, but I knew how to play it quite a bit during the first year. You just have to practice a lot to get good.

Victor: Oh alright.

**Edgar: I dare you to dance the tango with Weird Girl.**

Edgar: But I'm no good at dancing!

Zinka17: You did nothing but dance at the party earlier!

Edgar: Well yeah but that was different! That was just random dancing. I don't know how to dance the tango.

Zinka17: Just try your best.

Edgar: *sighs* Okay. *looks at Weird Girl* Do _you _know how to dance the tango?

Weird Girl: *shakes head no*

Edgar: Oh well. I guess we'll just have to wing it.

Zinka17: You know, you can talk now Weird Girl. It's been over an hour.

Weird Girl: Oh thank goodness!

Zinka17: We need some music! *claps hands and tango music starts playing*

Edgar: *grabs Weird Girl's hands and dips her down, almost dropping her* Whoa! I'm sorry! *laughs nervously and walks forward a few times, then turns around and walks the other way, surprisingly keeping in sync with Weird Girl's feet*

**A few minutes later...**

Edgar: Well, that was actually really fun! I didn't think I could do it, but I did!

Weird Girl: You were great Edgar!

**Bob: Do you have a deep fear of sea monkeys now after the events of the movie?**

Bob: Yes! I hate those demonic little creatures! They're so evil!

Toshiaki: Hey Bob...

Bob: What? *turns towards Toshiaki who is holding a fake sea monkey* AH! *runs away*

Toshiaki: *laughing hysterically* It just a plastic toy!

Bob: *stops running and looks back* Oh, uh, I knew that! Hehe.

Toshiaki: *raises eyebrows* Sure.

**Sparky and Persephone: I dare you two to reenact the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp. And that's all. Please update soon! :D**

Persephone: _So this is the dare you were talking about earli_er!

Zinka17: Yep! So, I need to get some props set up for you two. *makes a table with a white and red plaid tablecloth suddenly appear with breadsticks and a candle on top of it* Now for the main thing! *makes a plate of spaghetti with several meatballs on it appear* Okay, do your thing!

Sparky & Persephone: *sit down at the table and each start slurping up noodles until they get to a noodle that they both happen to be chewing on at the same time* *keep chewing on noodle until their faces touch*

Persephone: *looks away shyly and smiles*

Sparky: *rolls the last meatball towards Persephone*

Sparky & Persephone: *smile lovingly at each other*

Sparky: *waits for a few seconds to see if Persephone will make a move* *when she doesn't, he eats the meatball in one bite*

Zinka17: Sparky! That wasn't in the script!

Sparky: *whimpers* _Sorry, but it looked so good and she wasn't eating it!_

Zinka17: *sighs* She wasn't _supposed_ to! In Lady and the Tramp, no one ends up eating the meatball. At least, they don't show it happening. So you were both supposed to just leave it.

Sparky: _Oops._

Zinka17: *sighs* Nevermind. Our next reviewer is TheMaskedHunter.

**Victor: I dare you to act like a werewolf for 5 minutes.**

Victor: Okay. That's easy. *goes outside and sits under the full moon, then howls loudly*

**5 minutes later...**

Victor: See, I told you it was easy.

Zinka17: Yep. Next is Corpsebridelover.

**Victor: Get on a high sugar rush. :)**

Victor: Um, you guys may want to leave the room for awhile.

Bob: Why?

Victor: Because when I get on a sugar rush, I get VERY hyper and violent.

Zinka17: I'm sure it's not that bad. *hands Victor 10 chocolate bars, 5 cans of soda and an entire 2-layer chocolate cake* If that doesn't give you a sugar rush I don't know what will.

Victor: *eats everything in 5 seconds* *eyes go wide and he starts jumping around everywhere, knocking stuff over and breaking things*

Toshiaki: AH! *runs as Victor bounces towards him, but he's too late* *falls down holding his left arm* OW! I think my arm broken!

Zinka17: Let me see! *rushes over to Toshiaki* Can you move it?

Toshiaki: *lifts arm up and moves it back and forth a few times* Yes, but it hurt so bad!

Zinka17: Well, at least it's not broken. I think all of us should step outside until Victor's sugar rush wears off.

All: *go outside*

**45 minutes later...**

Victor: *holding head* Aw man, what happened?

Zinka17: You were on a sugar rush.

Victor: Oh, that explains why you were all outside. Hehe, sorry for all the damage I caused.

Zinka17: Ah, don't worry about it. I can clean it up instantly with my magic. The next reviewer is anonononononymous.

**Toshiaki: I dare you to kiss Elsa. Full on the lips.**

Toshiaki: Well, it not Emi, but hey, at least I not kissing a guy for once!

Elsa: Yeah yeah, just get it over with!

Toshiaki: *kisses Elsa*

Zinka17: Alright, next is MnMsareyummy.

**Victor: I dare you to run across the street yelling "I'm a scientist" at the top of your lungs while wearing nothing but your underwear and a lab coat.**

Victor: What?! Okay first of all, that's embarrassing as heck. And second of all, it's nighttime! People will be sleeping and they'll get mad at me for waking them up. Plus it'll be freezing!

Elsa: Hey, I had to wear this bra and short shorts outfit when we were out there earlier, so you can do it.

Victor: Oh fine. *strips down to his underwear and puts a lab coat on*

All: *laughing at him*

Victor: *face is beet red* Stop it! I'm already very self conscious!

Zinka17: Then hurry and start running! The sooner you start, the sooner you can finish and put your clothes back on.

Victor: I know! *goes outside and runs down the street* I'M A SCIENTIST! I'M A SCIENTIST!

Mr. Bergermeister: *opens door and frowns* So, it's Victor Frankenstein, huh? That kid has gotten on my last nerve! First his weird friend comes and replaces my self portrait with a picture of Tarzan, then his dog comes and poops on my flowers, and now he's woken me up! This is the last straw! I'm calling his parents! *gets out phone and starts to dial, but then it vanishes into thin air and leaves black soot all over his face* AGH! *goes back inside and slams door closed*

Victor: *comes back in the Truth or Dare room* Whew! I'm done! Thanks for making the phone disappear Zinka. *puts clothes back on*

Zinka17: No problem. The next dares are from RandomEnigma.

**Victor: I dare you to kiss Weird Girl on the cheek.**

Victor: *sighs* People sure have been daring me a lot lately. *kisses Weird Girl's cheek*

**Elsa: I dare you to kiss Weird Girl on the lips for 3 seconds.**

Elsa & Weird Girl: *eyes go wide* (Well, as much wider as Weird Girl's eyes can go anyway)

Elsa: I feared this would happen. *sighs and kisses Weird Girl for 3 seconds*

Elsa & Weird Girl: *wipe mouths off*

**Toshiaki: I dare you to burst into a crowded room and loudly yell BANZAI!**

Toshiaki: Aw man! That so embarrassing! Where I even supposed to go?

Zinka17: I'll find somewhere for you. Hm... Let me think. Where is a place that's always crowded, even at this time of the night? Um... Maybe a bowling alley?

Toshiaki: Okay. Let's just hurry and go so I can get it over with!

Zinka17: I don't think it's as bad as Victor's dare when he had to go running down the street yelling in his underwear.

Victor: Why did you have to bring that up?

Zinka17: *shrugs shoulders and transports Toshiaki to a bowling alley*

_Toshiaki: *looks around for a minute before taking a deep breath and running around the room* BONZAI! BONZAI!_

**5 minutes later...**

_Toshiaki: Uh, Zinka? I still here! You can bring me back now!_

Zinka17: Oh, fine. *brings Toshiaki back*

Toshiaki: Thank goodness that over! Everyone was staring at me!

Zinka17: That was kinda the point.

**Nassor: I dare you to wear a 'Mexican' style mustache for 24 hours.**

Nassor: What?!

Zinka17: That'll look hilarious on you! *makes a fake mustache appear and places it on Nassor's face* *bursts out laughing*

Nassor: I'm sure it's not _that _funny!

Victor: Oh it is!

Nassor: Can I please see a mirror?

Zinka17: Sure! There's one over there. *points to the other end of the room*

Nassor: *goes over to mirror and takes a look* Oh my! This makes me look awful! And I have to keep it on until this time tomorrow night!

Zinka17: You'll live.

**Bob: I dare you to do 10 push ups.**

Bob: Are you _trying _to kill me? I can't even do one!

Zinka17: Just try your best Bob.

Bob: *groans and gets in a push up position*

**10 minutes later...**

Toshiaki: He still hasn't even done _1_ yet!

Zinka17: *sighs* Okay Bob you can get up now. It's obvious you can't do it.

Bob: THANK YOU! My arms are killing me!

**Edgar: I dare you to compliment Elsa 10 times.**

Edgar: Aw what? I don't wanna compliment her! She's the wrong girl! I should be complimenting my dear sweet Harriet!

Zinka17: Just do it Edgar. Just because you say it doesn't mean you actually mean it.

Edgar: Alright alright! *turns towards Elsa* You're smart, you're pretty, you're kind, you're amazing, you're funny, you're wonderful, you're honest, you're a great friend, you're talented and you have a great singing voice.

Elsa: *jaw dropped to the ground*

Edgar: Whew glad that's over!

Toshiaki: *whispers to Zinka* I have a feeling he meant all of that.

Zinka17: *giggles*

**Weird Girl: I dare you to kiss Edgar, be it on the cheek or lips, your choice.**

Edgar: YES! *rushes over to Weird Girl*

Zinka17: NO EDGAR! You keep forgetting! You can't kiss her at all during this chapter!

Edgar: DARN IT! *grabs a random hat and stomps it on the ground*

Zinka17: Temper tantrum!

**(For the record, I dared Elsa to kiss Weird Girl to "balance" out all the M on M kissing.)**

Elsa: *sarcastic tone* Well that's comforting.

Zinka17: Alright, this chapter is already over 14,000 words, and keep in mind that after it's written I have to go back and re-read it so I can edit it and fix typos, so I'm gonna have to use the last 3 reviews in the next chapter. I'm really sorry to Anony-mouse007, Simbasson, and Lordturrets, but your reviews will be the first ones of the next chapter. It's just that I worked on this chapter literally ALL DAY yesterday and I still didn't get to finish it. That's just too much writing. And I really wanted to update today since you've all had to wait for so long. Plus, if I didn't do it today, I probably wouldn't be able to again for awhile because I don't have internet at home, but I'm going somewhere where I'll have internet access today. Please don't be angry with me for not using your reviews! I hope you understand.

Elsa: I'm sure they'll understand just fine. We don't wanna overwork our wonderful author now do we?

Zinka17: Haha. Oh, I also wanted to let everyone know that you can submit questions for me as well. I don't wanna do any dares because I know how cruel you people can be! LOL But I'll gladly answer any questions. And from now on I'll just assume that if you have a truth for everyone that I'm included, so I'll be answering it. Well thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and we'll see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Mina: _**(A/N: Ok guys, this is important! Apparently we're not allowed to write interactive fics on here, so instead of putting your Truth/Dares in a review, please PM them to me! If you don't have an account, then…make one, because there's not really any other way. It's not that hard, and it's free, so...yeah! Sign up for an account. Ok, let's start.)  
**_Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter of Truth or Dare: Frankenweenie style! So…as you can see, I'm not Zinka.

Edgar: No, _really_?

Mina: Shut up. Anway. I'm assuming y'all got her note. If you didn't, well, basically, Zinka was really stressed out from writing this fic, since she always got so many reviews (not that that's a bad thing! Just try to keep your reviews short, please.), because she wanted to work on other stories/deviantART drawings, and because she isn't as obsessed with Frankenweenie as before. So I'm here to take her place. Now, without further ado…our first reviewer is Anony-mouse007!

**Nassor: I dare you to dance like a ballerina in front of 10 people.**

Nassor: *sighs* If I must…

Mina: Wait! We need three more people!

Nassor: Oh, goodness…

Random people in New Holland: *appear*

Classical Music: *plays*

Nassor: *leaps gracefully across room and performs a pirouette*

Audience: *tentative applause*

Random people: *are transported back to where they were originally*

**Toshiaki: I dare you to smell Bob's arm pits then smell Edgar's feet.**

Mina: Lovely.

Toshiaki: Oh, gross! Why are Bob's armpits always so sweaty?

Edgar: At least you don't have to lick them! *shudders*

Toshiaki: *smells Bob's armpits, then smells Edgar's feet* Ugh, I'm going to be sick. What did you step in, Edgar?

Edgar: I may or may not have accidentally stepped in Sparky's poop on the way here…

Sparky: _You say that like it's my fault._

Mina: You wiped it off before you came in, right? O.O

Edgar: Yeah.

Mina: Oh, good. Next one's from Simbasson.

**Victor I dare you to dance to party rock in front of your parents**

Victor: In front of my parents? Wait, but I don't know how to— *is transported back home* …dance.

Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein: *are sitting peacefully on the couch watching a movie that is nowhere near as strange as this fanfic*

Mr. Frankenstein: *pauses movie and turns around* Hey, Victor!

Mrs. Frankenstein: Oh, hi dear! Back so soon?

Victor: Uhh…hi Mom, hi Dad…

"Party Rock Anthem": *plays*

Mrs. Frankenstein: o.0 Where's that music coming from?

Victor: *tries to dance*

Mrs. Frankenstein: Um, Victor?

Victor: Yes?

Mrs. Frankenstein: What are you doing?

Victor: Dancing.

Mrs. Frankenstein: That's, um, nice…

Victor: *is transported back to Truth or Dare room*

Mr. Frankenstein: Uh…where'd he go?

**Edgar I dare you to start breakdancing at an awkward moment**

Edgar:…

All:…

Edgar: *breakdances*

Mina: That works.

Toshie (sorry I can't spell your name.)

Toshiaki: It's Toshiaki.

**I dare you to lick the floor 10 times**

Toshiaki: Ok then…*crouches down* Ew, the floor's all dirty!

Mina: Um, yeah, I didn't get a chance to clean it yet.

Toshiaki: I seriously going to throw up after this. *licks floor 10 times* *runs to sink*

**Bob I dare you to dance the tango with victor**

Bob: Okaaay?

Tango music: *plays*

Bob: *dances with Victor, and finishes off with a dip*

Mina: Bravo. Next, a dare for Elsa…

**Elsa I dare you to act likes bunny**

Elsa: *hops around and eats random carrot*

**Weird girl (I love your name:)**

Weird Girl: Thank you!

**I dare you to do a staring contest with Nassor. **

Weird Girl: Easy. *stares*

Nassor: *stares back*…

*1 Minute Later*

Nassor: Ow… must…not…blink…!

Nassor's eyes: *are red and watering*

Weird Girl's eyes: *are fine*

Mina: Ok, you can stop now. Weird Girl wins.

Nassor: *closes his eyes* _Oh my eyes…_

**All I dare you to dance to hamster dance :D**

Hamster Dance Song: *plays*

All: *dance in fast motion*

**All truth what is your favorite animal, color, and sonic character?**

Mina: Ok, hold on. Do you guys know what Sonic is?

Toshiaki: Just me…my favorite character is Tails. Oh, and my favorite animal is a turtle, and I like the color green.

Mina: Oh, okay…I guess the rest of you can just state your favorite animal and color.

Victor: I like dogs, but…my favorite color? Hm, I actually haven't really thought of that before. Maybe green, since it reminds me of nature. *high fives Toshiaki*

Elsa: My favorite animal is a dog, and my favorite color is purple.

Edgar: I don't have _a_ favorite animal, but I do really like animals like bats, lizards, rats, and snakes. My favorite color would be…orange! Not a lot of people like orange…

Weird Girl: I like cats and pastel colors, especially pink and yellow.

Bob: My favorite animals are pandas, since they like to eat. And I like blue.

Nassor: A hamster, and the color black.

Mina: I like all animals, actually. And my favorite color is purple.

**This is the best fanfic EVER good luck to all of you;) TMH**

Mina: Thank you. Next up, Lordturrets!

**Weird girl I am so sorry about what happed to mr whiskers. I know how it feels to lose a pet. I had a dog named Roxie. she was the love of my life. the best dog ever in my point of view. she was their when I got bullied, hurt from friends and lonely. she was taken away from me by my parents. they claimed she was aggressive but she was really just overprotective over me. they took her to the pound and it ripped my heart in half. She was a pointer pit bull mix and very playful. Whenever I think about her I feel this fiery rage where my heart used to be. I have clawed holes in solid wood with anger. I promised her I would be their for her and I broke my promise. Now she is in a pound. I miss her so much. This may sound weird but every year on the day she left me I howl to the moon for her and remember when her and I would sit up on a hill and I would talk to her. But just remember mr whiskers remembers you just as I remember Roxie. ;) E B**

Weird Girl: Aww, thanks! I'm sorry about Roxie. Apparently, I'm more of a cat person, but Roxie sounds just as lovable as Mr. Whiskers.

Mina: Next, Shinigamilover2.

**First of all, thank you guys so much for using my dares and one truth! I've got some new ones for ya!**

Mina: Cool, let's hear them.

**Oh, and Victor,'The Crow' is a movie about a guy who is resurrected from the dead to get revenge against the men who killed him and his girlfriend when they were to be married on Halloween night.**

Victor: Oh. Well, that sounds interesting…and violent…

**Victor: I dare you to dance to 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie in front of everyone in JUST your ****underwear**

Victor: Aw, what? Why do people like seeing me in my underwear?

Nassor: Well, at least you don't have to take your underwear _off_…

All: *shudder*

Victor: *sighs* Fine. But I don't know how to dance!

Elsa: You did the tango pretty well…

Victor: I was just following Bob's lead.

Mina: Just do your best.

Victor: All right… *runs to corner and strips down to his underwear* Gah, I feel so exposed…

"Dragula": *plays*

Victor: *dances—or at least, tries to*

*About 3 Minutes Later*

Victor: *hurriedly puts clothes back on*

**Victor & Edgar: I dare you to play 'Slender'**

Victor and Edgar: "Slender"?

Mina: You know, the Slenderman game? It's where you explore this forest, try to avoid Slenderman, and collect the eight pages. Try it!

*computer appears*

Victor: Doesn't sound that bad.

Mina: It's really creepy. Oh, and you always lose, no matter what.

Edgar: That really sucks. Whatever, let's just do this.

Victor: *starts playing* We only get a flashlight? That does suck. Ok, let's figure out how this works. Let's look around first…

Edgar: I see a dark forest. Oh, hey, I think I see a piece of paper!

Mina: Left-click to pick it up. *explains other controls*

Edgar: All right, let's find the second piece. Man, can't this person walk any faster? *punches shift key*

Victor: Wait! What are you doing?! We're losing stamina—oh, great, now look what you did. Now we have to walk even slower!

Edgar: Whatever. Let's go deeper into the woods.

Victor: See anything?

Edgar: No…let's try going to the right. Are you scared yet?

Victor: Meh. Zoom in, I think I see something…

*A Few Minutes Later*

Victor: All right, well, we found four of the papers already! And we still haven't seen Slenderman, so that's a good sign.

Slenderman: *appears*

Freaky Game Over Screen: *also appears*

Victor: Oh.

Edgar: Nice going, jinx.

Victor: Ok, how is this _my_ fault? Besides, we were going to die anyway.

Mina: Um…you guys seriously didn't find this game creepy at all?

Victor: Hey, you're talking to someone who dug up a dead dog and brought it back to life.

Mina: True, that. Moving on!

**Now here's a comment, even since I saw the movie and saw how much Victor and I have in common, I always wished I could have him as a little brother.**

Victor: Cool. I've always wanted to have a brother!

Mina: Next up…SamApeace!

**Great chapter!**

Mina: Thank you…

**I got a few truths and dares  
Nassor and Toshiaki: On a scale of 1-10 how competative are u guys?**

Nassor and Toshiaki: 20.

Toshiaki: *glares* 2_1_.

Nassor: *glares back* 2_2_.

Toshiaki: 2_3_.

Nassor: 2_4_.

Toshiaki: 2—

**Victor: If Elsa ever died, would you bring her back to life, or kill yourself to join her**

Victor: Definitely bring her back to life! I don't want to die yet…there's just so much I want to do and learn.

**Everyone: I dare you all to play slender**

Victor: Again? Well, all right. Maybe we can find all eight papers this time.

Nassor: Ok, but I'm in charge for this game.

Toshiaki: _You_? You probably only last a few seconds!

Nassor: Says the person who would die before the game even started.

Toshiaki: That not even possible!

Victor: Yeah, I'll just lead. Ok, which direction do you guys want to go?

Nassor: Left.

Toshiaki: *simultaneously* Right.

Edgar: Just go forward.

*Five Minutes Later*

Toshiaki: Just give me the freaking keyboard! *grabs it*

Victor: Wait!

Nassor: Hey, I should've been leader, since I called it first!

Elsa: Wait! I see Slenderman! Quick, guys, go left!

Toshiaki: *presses random key*

Elsa: No, that's forward!

Toshiaki: Well, how _I_ supposed to know?

Victor: *facepalm*

Nassor: Oh, crap, the sanity level is decreasing!

Toshiaki: Fine, fine! What do I do? *presses another random key*

Victor: No! What are you _doing_?

Toshiaki: I trying to run away—oops.

Victor: *headdesk*

Game Over Screen: *appears*

Nassor: See? This wouldn't have happened if _I_ had been leader.

Toshiaki: We would have died earlier if you been leader.

Elsa: Guys! Quit arguing!

Bob: Well, that was…eventful.

Mina: You said it. _Moving on!_

**Everyone: I dare u all (including Zinka17) to do a flash mob**

Mina: Well, at least it's not another Slender dare. *transports everyone to New Holland town center*

All: *randomly break out into dancing (or attempts at dancing, in some cases)*

Innocent Passers-by: o.0

Elsa: *turns red* Oh crap, it's my uncle!

Mayor Burgemeister: Hey! What are these kids doing here? Wait…Elsa?! What on earth are you—

Mina: *quickly transports everyone back* Okay! Our next review is from ninaspringfield1134. Oh…sorry, Toshiaki and Nassor, I think you guys have to leave for a bit.

Toshiaki: Why?

Mina: Don't worry. I think you'll actually like this…well, at least while it lasts.

Nassor: Okay…

Toshiaki and Nassor: *leave*

**Dare for To-to and Nass (but they can't know it) no doing kiss the other dares but make up for them the next chapter**

Victor: Oh…

Edgar: What? Why do we have to wait until the next chapter? I love watching Toshiaki and Nassor being tortured!

Mina: You're so nice. Ok, you guys can come back in now!

Nassor: What was that all about?

Mina: You'll see. In the next chapter…

**Dare for all couples*plus Elsa and Victor* stay back to back for the whole chapter(with necessary exceptions) don't worry Bob I scare a lot of people Teachers upper class men friends cousins...no wait I crack their backs.  
you get a lot of shounen-ai Dares for To-to and Nass.**

Toshiaki: Did she just call me _To-to_?

Nassor: Uh…when she says "couples", does that include Toshiaki and me?

Mina: I would assume so!

All couples: *go back-to-back*

Toshiaki: This feel so awkward.

Mina: I can tell. Here's a review from Energy witch.

**This looks like fun! I think I'll try it for fun!**

Mina: Yeah, it's pretty fun.

**Truth:**  
**-(BE HONEST) Do your parents know what you four did on dutch day? Because since you copied Victor's experiment that's considered cheating. **

Nassor: Of course! After Shelley, the sea monkeys, the vampire cat, and the giant rat completely ruined Dutch Day, the mayor made all of us confess about what had happened. Then he told all of our parents…

Toshiaki: I never seen my parents so _angry_ before. It definitely scary.

Nassor: Moral of the story? Don't cheat, kids.

**-What is the one thing that scares you in anything in the world, ya know if you were to face boggart (shapeshifter that turns into a persons fear) what would it be?**

Victor: Losing Sparky again permanently, and having to watch him die.

Elsa: Clowns, I guess. They're so creepy.

Toshiaki: I afraid of failure. I can't stand losing!

Weird Girl: I'm kinda afraid of the dark—like, total pitch-blackness. That's why I keep my eyes wide open all the time, so I can let in as much light as possible.

Edgar: I have a fear of abandonment, since I hate being alone.

Nassor: Well…after the Dutch Day incident…I may have developed a, um, fear of turtles.

Bob: I'm afraid of starvation, exercise, and, well, of course, sea monkeys.

**- How would you go if you found out that you got a secret admirer**** (the genuine kind) that's none of your current crushes?**

Victor: I'd rather not, actually. I mean, the last thing I want is girls fighting over me. It makes me feel so…pressured.

Elsa: Well, as long as they're ok with being just friends, I guess that would be fine.

Toshiaki: I don't really care. I kinda used to it…

Nassor: Same as Toshiaki.

Edgar: Same as Elsa's response. I mean, it's nice being _liked_ and all, but I don't want anyone coming between Harriet and me!

Weird Girl: Me too.

Bob: I think it would be pretty awesome.

**-Any of you into adventure mysteries?**

Nassor: I rather like them, myself. I enjoy reading books with a lot of action and suspense.

**Dare:  
Victor: -Pet/hold a Spectral bat aka False Vampire bat (the type Goth and Throbb are from Silverwing) or hold a bird of prey(owl or hawk) on your arm.**

Mina: Oh hey, someone else who read the Silverwing books? Awesome. So, what'll it be, Victor?

Victor: Um…I guess the bat sounds pretty cool.

Mina: Aw yeah.

Spectral bat: *appears hanging from a random pole*

Victor: Whoa, it's so…big. *pets it* Yes! Now I can tell people that I petted a bat!

**Toshiaki and Nassor : Since we never seen neither you guys smile naturally, I dare you tickle each other for long while to explore your vulnerabilities to know where you most tickilish.**

Toshiaki: What you mean you never seen me smile naturally? I did smile in the movie!

Mina: Guess people wouldn't consider that as a real smile.

Nassor: Do we have to do it back-to-back? That's really awkward…

Mina: Try your best.

Nassor: Um, all right then…

Toshiaki and Nassor: *tentatively attempt to tickle each other*

Toshiaki: Yeah, this really awkw—*bursts out laughing* Ok, ok, stop! Your turn.

Nassor: Ok, but I should let you know that I'm not very tickli—*laughs* Never mind.

Mina: Now here's a review from Whiteling.

**Truth-  
Weird girl: Hope this isn't cruel of me, but do you know if Mr. Whiskers fathered any kittens?**

Weird Girl: Last I checked, no…

**Boys: Would you sneak into a scary or R rated movie if you had a chance?**

Toshiaki: Why not?

Victor: I wouldn't. My parents would kill me!

Nassor: Depends on how good the movie is.

Bob: Depends on how…inappropriate…it is.

**Dare**  
***Toshiaki: Recite with one of the girls some lines from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet**

Mina: Who wants to be Juliet?

Weird Girl: …

Elsa: …

Mina: …Harriet! Thank you for volunteering.

Weird Girl: Wait, what?

Mina: *gives Toshiaki and Weird Girl the script* This is the part when Romeo and Juliet first meet.

Toshiaki: o.0 What does this stuff even _mean_?

Mina: Just read it!

Toshiaki: Fine… "_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_."

Weird Girl: _"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this,_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

*blank look* I am so confused right now…

Mina: It's ok. I didn't really get it when I first read it, either…basically, during this scene, Romeo was trying to convince Juliet to kiss him by using a bunch of religious metaphors.

*** Elsa: Kiss a peacock on its head or beak.**

Elsa: That's…an interesting dare.

Peacock: *appears*

Elsa: Yeah, I'll just kiss it on its head. The beak looks…dangerous. *kisses the peacock's head*

Peacock: *squawks angrily* *disappears*

Mina: Now for a rather violent request from finalefighter6.

***DEVIL LIKE VOICE* alright NOW LISTEN everyone i want all of you to light your hair on fire AND I'm not talking like a little bit on fire i mean A LOT*yelling at top of lungs* FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN GRAVE PUNISHMENTS FOR ALL OF YOU sorry for being so mean i just like watching people suffer :-D**

Mina: Just saying, but wouldn't lighting your hair a little bit on fire be the same as lighting it a lot? You know, because fire spreads quickly? Oh, well. Let's do this, guys.

All: WHAT?!

Victor: You're serious? We're not going to light ourselves on fire! That's suicide…

Mina: Um, maybe we can just light up one strand. I mean, finalefighter6 didn't say ALL of our hair…

Fireplace with blazing fire: *appears*

All: *drop one strand of hair each into the fire and watch the strands burn*

Mina: Well, that was certainly a dangerous and exhilarating experience. Now for a review from The Butterfly.

**Oh these people are horrible! Poor Nassor and Toshiaki. I feel really bad for them. **

Toshiaki: FINALLY! Someone who understands our pain and misery!

**Don't people get enough of them kissing already? Doesn't it get old after a while? Well, I'll do something about it.  
Nassor & Toshiaki: Don't kiss at all for the rest of this chapter, no matter what any dare says.**

Nassor and Toshiaki: YES!

**Weird Girl: Have you ever thought about getting another cat? Perhaps a Mr. Whiskers II.**

Weird Girl: I considered it a few times, but I'm not sure I'm ready to…well…move on. Mr. Whiskers was really special to me, so getting another cat just wouldn't be the same.

**Edgar: You mentioned that you like the movie Igor for obvious reasons. Is the main Igor in that movie related to you?**

Edgar: I don't think so. Our similarities are just coincidental, I guess.

**Zinka17: Do you regret writing this Truth or Dare? People are swarming you with reviews! It must be exhausting.**

Mina: I'll answer for Zinka, since she's not here. Yes. It is very exhausting. But it's fun, too, so…:) Ok, next is SJK09.

**Yay! You're back! Just a random question for everyone. What's your favorite music type/genre?**

Victor: I would have to say classical. It's very calming to listen to, especially when I'm working.

Elsa: Hmm…I kind of like rock and pop music.

Nassor: I myself also like a bit of rock music. And Dubstep, I guess.

Weird Girl: I like classical, like Victor does. It's very pretty.

Toshiaki: My favorite is Asian music, especially J-pop and J-rock.

Edgar: …um.

Mina: Uh, Edgar?

Edgar: Yes?

Mina: Aren't you going to…answer the question?

Edgar: …Oh, fine. I like country music.

Victor: You _do_?!

Edgar: You don't need to sound so horrified!

Victor: I'm not. It's just that you never really struck me as the type of person who likes country music…

Edgar: Oh. Well, I am.

Bob: You don't have to be embarrassed, E. I like country music, too.

Edgar: Oh…

Mina: As for me…I actually don't listen to music that much, but I guess I like pop, and a little bit of K-pop. 2NE1 is my favorite! Oh, and I like Christian music. Next, AnotherGuest.

**Hi there. Thank you for doing "What I Was Born to Do". Now I dare you guys to do "Cross the Line" from; yes, Bring it On The Musical. I'm hoping for some good dancing.**

Victor: Um, yeah, not sure I can guarantee that.  
_  
How do we know who we are unless we cross the line?  
How do we know who we are unless we cross the line?_  
_How do we know who we are unless we cross the line?  
How do we know who we are unless we cross the line?_

_When we were young and unafraid_  
_We'd climb the highest wall we could find_  
_When we were young and unafraid_  
_We'd draw a line in the sand just to cross it_

_We'd fall just to feel alive_  
_We knew we would be a right_  
_I wanna fall just to feel alive_  
_I feel like following me tonight -_

_How do we know who we are_  
_Unless we cross the line?_

_All:_  
_Jackson hey!_  
_Go! Go! Go! Go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_

_Victor:_  
_How do we know who we are unless we cross the line?_

_All:  
Go! Go! Go! Go! Let's go!  
Let's go!_

_We reach for what we love and when we fall_  
_We know first place doesn't matter at all_  
_We're reaching higher and_  
_When we find that (what?)_  
_Everyone's gonna stand up and say "rewind that!"_

_Weird Girl:_  
_Hey miss lady!_

_All:_  
_Move!_  
_Shake a little bit shake a little bit uh! (3x)_  
_Ah ah ah ow ah ah ah ow ah ah ah -_

_Girls:_  
_No they didn't -_

_Guys:_  
_Yes we did!_

_All:_  
_Go Jackson! Hey!_  
_Shake a little bit shake a little bit_

_Girls:  
Go! Go! Go!_

_I know you came here just to see me tonight!_

_All:_  
_What are we waiting for?_  
_Jackson - go! Go! Get your hands up, whoa!_  
_Jackson - go! Go! Get your hands up, whoa!_  
_Jackson - go! Go! Get your hands up, whoa!_  
_Jackson get ready for Jackson_  
_Go go_

_Let's go let's go let's go_

_Weird Girl/Elsa:_  
_Ready?_

_All:_  
_Ready?_

_Weird Girl/Elsa:_  
_Okay_  
_Now as long as I'm alive this moment's mine_

_All:_  
_We don't need first place_  
_We know how bright we shine_  
_And if it all goes away_  
_Tomorrow we'll be fine!_

_Jackson...Jackson..._

_All:_  
_We will leave it all on the floor_  
_We will leave it all leave it all_  
_We will leave it all on the floor_  
_and reach for more and reach and reach as we cross the..._

_Victor:  
Yeah!_

_All:_  
_How do we know who we are unless we cross the line?_  
_(And as long as I'm alive this moment's mine - )_  
_How do we know who we are unless we cross the line?_  
_(You can keep first place we know how bright we shine)_  
_Jackson! Get on the floor and do your thing! (2x)_  
_(And if it all goes away tomorrow we'll be fine fine fine!)_

_Get ready for Jackson! Get ready for Jackson!_  
_Go Jackson! Go Jackson! Go Jackson!_  
_Go! Go! Go! Go!_

**And a truth: Toshiaki, tell me more about Emi. I understand she's cute, but is she smart? Is she athletic? Does she even acknowledge your existence?**

Toshiaki: *smiles and blushes* Yeah, she actually really smart! Not that athletic, but she very sweet and friendly to everyone. As for your third question, yes, she know I exist, but we never actually have a real conversation. She sometimes did try to talk to me, but I was always too embarrassed to reply…

Mina: Aww, Toshi!

Toshiaki: _Don't call me Toshi._

Mina: Up next is elsavonhelsing…

**(yes Elsa i purposely misspelled your name and made it my username. live with it!) **

Elsa: Um, okay…

**Harreit: What's your life like at home? Just saying, because I wrote a fanfiction where your name is Fena Van Dort and you live with your nineteen year old sister named Lilane, You and Lilane are orphans and desendants of Victor Van Dort, you even have a doll you and Lilane made look like Emily. **

Weird Girl: Well, it's very quiet at my house. I actually live alone with my mother, who is mostly at work. I don't have a sister, since I'm an only child, but I do wish I had one! It gets very lonely.

**P.S. No ofense Elsa but Victor, I love you**

Victor: *blushes* Uh…thanks, I guess.

Mina: So many fangirls! Anyway, here's flowerpower71's review.

**Hahahaha! I loved this chapter! This is exactly what I needed after my day... XD And thank you for all the nice things you said about my story. :3**

Mina: Zinka says you're welcome.

**Anywho onto the Truths and dares *smiles evily***  
**Edgar: I dare you to dress up in a chicken suit and run around the neighborhood shouting, "I LIKE TACOS! I LIKE TACOS! I LIKE TACOS!" at the top of your lungs.**

Edgar: *is dressed like a chicken*

Toshiaki: Haha! You look ridiculous!

Edgar: Hey!

Weird Girl: I think you make a very cute chicken, Edgar.

Edgar: Oh…*blushes*…thanks, Harriet! *is transported outside* Okay. I can do this. *runs around* I LIKE TACOS! I LIKE TACOS! I LIKE TACOS! I LIKE TACOS! *is transported back inside*

Mina: Thank you, Edgar.

Edgar: Ughhh…

**Nessor: Alright, tell the truth. Whose your favorite Disney princess? ;)**

Nassor: I believe you mean "N_a_ssor". Hmm…I would have to say Belle, since I'm most like her. She's smart, serious, and loves to read.

**Toshi: I dare you to go to a crowded place (Not school) and start dancing gangnam style. You have to wear a tux, bow-tie and sunglasses and everything.**

Toshiaki: Don't. Call. Me. Toshi. And do I have to?! Ever since I had to do that dare at school, I hated Gangnam Style!

Mina: You are what you hate.

Toshiaki: *is dressed in tux, bow-tie, and dark sunglasses* Ugghhh. *transported to crowded fancy restaurant* Why a restaurant?

Mina: Um…I like food.

Bob: Yeah! *high-fives Mina*

"Gangnam Style": *plays loudly*

Random Customers: What the…

Toshiaki: *dances*

All Except For "Gangnam Style": *is awkwardly silent*

Restaurant Worker: *to Toshiaki* Excuse me, sir, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave. You're disturbing the customers.

Toshiaki: *still dancing* But I can't stop! I was dared to!

Worker: Dare or not, I'm going to have to tell the manager if you don't stop.

Toshiaki: *_still _dancing* No! Wait! Auuggghhh, when is this stupid song going to END? *is transported back* I am so going to kill whoever made this dare…

Mina: Oh, don't be so mean. At least you didn't actually get in trouble. Plus, you're wearing sunglasses, so no one really recognized you.

Toshiaki: Oh. Right. Well, it still embarrassing! And can I wear my normal clothes now?

Mina: Hmmm…naaaahhh. You look cute like that!

Toshiaki: No! Wait, did you just say I—

**Also I have a questions for you. How would you feel if you got the opportunity to see Emi again? (BTW Zinka, YES! Write that fic! I would so read it!)**

Toshiaki: *blushes* Um, well…I-I don't know…

Edgar: He would probably pee his pants. Then faint.

Nassor: *hides smile*

Toshiaki: Hey!

Mina: You probably would, though…Oh hey, check out this next question.

**Zinka: Is it possible for you to trasnport Emi there so she and Toshi could see each other again?**

Mina: Can do!

Emi: *appears* *speech translated to English* Uhhh…Where am I?

Mina: Truth or Dare: Frankenweenie Style. It's a fanfic.

Emi: Is that…Toshiaki?

Toshiaki: *stammers and blushes* Uh…uh…hey, Emi…

Mina: How cute! I think we should give you two some alone time.

Toshiaki: W-Wait!

All except Toshiaki and Emi: *disappear into another room*

**Victor: Have you ever met Victor from Corpse Bride? Also are you related to THE actual Dr. Frankenstein? (you know cause of your name)**

Victor: No, I haven't met him yet. That would be pretty interesting if we did meet, though… And for your second question, I'm not really sure, but it definitely seems like it! I'll have to ask my parents.

**I'd write more but my laptop is dying. I shall return with more evil TorD's soon! Mwahahaha!**

Mina: Yay. Next is…snowpelt97!

**Victor: I dare you to drink a bucket full of salt water without spitting it out**

Bucket full of salt water: *appears*

Victor: Oh, God, I'm going to regret this. *picks up bucket and drinks it*

*5 Minutes Later*

Victor: WATER! *runs to sink and drinks from faucet*

Mina: Next is X.

**Well victor...you may of been able to find a way out of my dare...BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T HAVE A DARE FOR YOU!**

Victor: Oh boy.

Mina: *reads review* Looks like Elsa will have to leave the room for this one.

Elsa: That doesn't sound very promising… *leaves*

**victor: (Elsa can't hear the dare) You have 2 A) Tell Elsa that she is the ugliest person you have ever met and that YOU NEVER LOVED HER! or B) never talk to elsa AGAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!... Talk or be silent... make your choice.**

Victor: WHAT?! Bu—but…I…no! I can't…

Mina: Well, make up your mind soon. Elsa, you can come back in now.

Elsa: I'm nervous…

Everyone except Elsa and Victor: *looks at Victor*

Victor: Uh…Elsa…I have something to tell you…

Elsa: Uh-huh?

Victor: Um…uh…Y-You are the…the…u-ugliest person I've ever met and I-I… never loved you. Th-There! I said it!

All: …

Elsa: It's ok, Victor. I don't believe you.

Victor: Oh, good. *sighs in relief*

Mina: Well, that was anticlimactic.

**Edgar: Don't kiss Weird Girl for another chapter (i know im evil).**

Edgar: Wait, "another chapter"? Does that mean I can't kiss her for the rest of the fic?

Mina: Judging by the cruelty of this reviewer, I would think so.

Weird Girl: _What?!_

Edgar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How do I SURVIVE?!

Victor: By…breathing?

**Remember that failure to complete a dare or to answer a question honestly will lead to a worst dare or question.**

Mina: That's nice. Next up is Guest.

**truth for victor: what was the first thing you thought of when you found out that Edgar knew about sparky?**

Victor: I was horrified! All I could think was _how_? How did he find out?

Edgar: I saw him at the school.

Victor: Wait, what? But…I left him at home!

Edgar: *shrugs* He must have escaped somehow. All I know is that I saw him. And that he was…_alive_.

Mina: Next is Corpsebridelover.

**Omg lol that was funny. Toshi I'm sorry that you hurt your arm **

Mina: Oh, yeah, we should probably get back to Toshiaki and Emi…

All: *go back into main room*

Toshiaki and Emi: *are talking and laughing*

Mina: Aww, they look so cute together!

Edgar: I think it's weird seeing Toshiaki like that.

Toshiaki: *looks up* What you guys doing here?

Mina: Sorry, guys, but I'm going to have to interrupt for a bit. Emi, you ready to go back?

Toshiaki and Emi: Aww!

Emi: Sorry, Toshi, I probably should go back now. My parents will be wondering where I am. It was nice talking with you, though!

Toshiaki: You too…

Edgar: Why is only _she_ allowed to call you Toshi?

Emi: *disappears*

Toshiaki: *smiles and sighs*

Mina: Looks like you guys had a good time.

Toshiaki: Yeah…

Mina: Did you kiss?

Toshiaki: NO!

Mina: Ok, ok. Well, Corpsebridelover has something to say to you.

**Toshi I'm sorry that you hurt your arm**

Toshiaki: It ok. And don't call me Toshi.

Edgar: Seriously, why is only _Emi_ allowed to call you that?

**and victor I could tell that you would be that way on a sugar **

Victor: Yeah…

**I have a dare for Nassor. run around the room screaming about pandas wanting to eat your face wile eating a candy bar. **

Nassor: That is a…rather interesting dare. I don't have to do it back-to-back with Toshiaki, do I?

Mina: No. I mean, you can try, but that would be pretty difficult. Do you have a candy bar preference?

Nassor: I'll go with a dark chocolate Hershey's bar.

Mina: Awesome.

Nassor's request: *is granted*

Mina: All right, Nassor, do your thing!

Nassor: Oh, dear God. *unwraps chocolate bar, starts eating it, and runs around room* Uh...PANDAS WANT TO EAT MY FACE! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY! A PANDA'S DIET CONSISTS OF PLANTS (ESPECIALLY BAMBOO), BIRDS, RODENTS, AND CARRION! AND LAST I CHECKED, I AM NONE OF THOSE THINGS! AND I AM GOING TO CHOKE ON THIS CANDY BAR IF I KEEP THIS UP ANY LONGER!

Mina: Ok, you can stop now.

Nassor: Torture. Pure torture. *quietly eats chocolate*

**I have a few mor dares  
Bob I dare you to kiss Edgar on the lips **

Weird Girl: *frowns*

Bob: Ugghhh. *kisses Edgar on the lips, then runs to sink with toothbrush*

Edgar: *brushes his teeth as well*

**Elsa I dare you to kiss Victor for 3 minutes :)**

Elsa: _Yes! _*kisses Victor for 3 minutes, no less*

Victor: *blushes* I'll never get tired of doing that dare!

**Victor I dare you to hang out with victor van Dort for the whole chapter witch zinka will make appear :)**

Victor: Awesome! I've always wanted to meet him.

Victor van Dort: *appears* Um…where am I?

Mina: Welcome to Truth or Dare: Frankenweenie style. Make yourself comfortable; you'll be here for the rest of the chapter—which will be…according to my calculations…incredibly long.

VvD: Frankenweenie? Isn't that a mov—waaaaiiit a is that? *stares at Victor*

Victor: Hey.

Mina: Victor, meet Victor. Oh, and that's Elsa, Weird Girl, Edgar, Bob, Toshiaki, and Nassor…

VvD: *to Victor* Oh…I think I've heard of you before…you're the main character in this…Frankenweenie movie, right? Victor…Frankenstein?

Victor: That's me. And you're from Corpse Bride?

VvD: Um, yes. Everyone's been saying how alike we are, and, well…now that I have the chance to see it for myself…wow. They were right. *awkward pause* So…what is this, exactly?

Victor: It's a truth or dare fic. So the people reading this submit stuff they want the characters to do or say, and then we…well…do it.

VvD: O…kay…Why are six of you back-to-back?

Elsa: Oh, it was a dare.

**Weird girl I dare you to kiss Edgar on the lips for as long as you want**

VvD: Kissing? But you guys are only kids!

Edgar: Oh, we're not _that_ young.

Weird Girl: Yeah. Oh wait…I can't kiss Edgar…that other dare said we couldn't.

Edgar: Gah! Can't we just kiss one more time?

Mina: Sorry, guys!

**Toshi dance to I'm sexy and I know it**

VvD: What?

Victor: It's a song. Oh, and Toshiaki hates being called Toshi, so never call him that.

VvD: I'll keep that in mind…

Toshiaki: I have to dance to _that _song? Oh God…

"Sexy and I Know It": *plays*

Toshiaki: *dances in a very…exaggerated manner*

VvD: O.O

**This is the best fanfic ever victor I could just hug you you are so adorable**

Victor and VvD: Thanks!

Mina: I think she just meant Victor F.

VvD: Oh.

**and if zinka made victor van dort appear I have a dare for him to **

VvD: I don't like the sound of this.

**Victor van dort I dare you to get really mad for no reason and turn in to a werewolf or else I will kidnap Victoria (evil smile) no getting out of it in any way at all**

VvD: _What_? Who is this person? *is starting to get really mad* How dare they threaten Victoria! *turns into werewolf*

Victor: Whoa, I didn't think that would actually happen…

Mina: That's the power of fanfiction! And of love, I guess.

Victor: _Strange_ love.

Mina: Ohhh, I see what you did there. :D

Victor: What?

Mina: You know, the song in the ending credits for _Frankenweenie_?

VvD: *vicious growl*

Victor: Um, we should probably change him back before he kills somebody.

VvD: *is back to normal* What exactly just happened?

Mina: You completed the dare.

VvD: Oh. Ok, well, I'm just glad that crazy reviewer is going to leave Victoria alone…I hope.

Mina: So do we. Anyway. This review is from Registered2Comment.

**WELL, that was certainly another fun (and extremely long and hilarious and insane) session of ToD! Oh, man, you guys have got to watch My Little Pony! ;D (In fact, I DARE you to watch the entire series after the game is over!) And sorry, I ****forgot ****that I should probably keep the dares more, eh, G-rated. And I shall try to refrain from embarrassing the painfully adorable (and handsome, hehe) Nassor any further. Sorta. 3 His and Toshi's ability to attract the ladies is just so uncanny...**

Mina: Girls tend to like bad boys, haha. :P

***ahem* Great job accomplishing most of those crazy dares, too, everyone.**

All: Yeah!

**Well, except for the Tarzan poster fail-darn! Niiice outsmarting on some of them, though. Especially the 30-minute makeout. You go, guys. xD Sorry you had to miss out on the party, though. And good work, Sparky! ;] Burgemeister suffered quite a bit that round, too. And poor Bob. Too much exercise'll kill ya! .;**

Bob: I KNOW, right?! Who needs exercise, anyway? I mean, it wastes so much energy!

**I LOVE musicals, so hearing you guys sing was a treat.**

Mina: Yeah, you guys are so talented! Whoa, random idea. Maybe y'all could do, like, a musical version of _Frankenweenie_!

All: Uh…

Edgar: _No_.

**Ah, Victor, I thought you might be a descendant of Van Dort. ;) But the resemblances could just be coincidence. **

Victor and VvD: A _huge_ coincidence.

**I KNEW THE PRINCESSES WERE ALL REAL, TOO. *u*  
Ooh, I love Medusa! I actually found the wooden ****coaster**** at Six Flags kinda painful, the way it jerked us around. xD Superman, too. But I've gone on Medusa a few times.  
And I haaaate forgetting my lines. It's like, "Urgh, this should so not be happening to me of all people, why am I blanking?!"  
Hunh, no wonder Toshiaki is named Toshiaki! XD  
I find clowns freaky too, Elsa. ;) **

Elsa: Yes! Someone who understands my fear!

**Beautiful serenade...! And LatT moment. ;u; I notice Zinka didn't magically gift Edgar & Harriet with excellent Tango-ing abilty for THEIR dare, though, lol.**

Edgar: Oh, yeah…

**Okay, so I guess that was way more than enough commentary. Even though I could blather on forever...on to a few actual QUESTIONS/DARES!  
Questions:  
Persephone and Sparky...how did you guys come to live with Elsa and Victor? Have you or your masters ever considered competing in any dog sports (e.g., shows or Agility?)**

Persephone: _Elsa adopted me from an animal shelter. It took me a while to get used to her—since I was afraid of humans at the time—but she was always very nice and caring. For your second question, I would want to enter a dog show._

Sparky: _I was adopted, too, except from a different animal shelter. Ah…one the most memorable moments of my life. When I first saw Victor, I thought he seemed very kind and gentle. Sure enough, he was. Oh, and I would love to compete in dog sports! Sounds like fun!_

**Kids**  
**I. Do any of you have siblings? If so, what are the natures of your relationships with them?**

Elsa: Well, I did have an older sister named Emma, but she passed away a while ago. *sighs* We were really close, and I miss her a lot.

Victor: *hugs Elsa* Aww, I'm sorry.

Elsa: *smiles sadly* It's not your fault. Um, anyway, what's the next truth or dare?

**II. What other kinds of animals would you most want to have?**

Victor: Maybe more dogs.

Elsa: Same as Victor, though I would probably want a toy breed. I guess I would want a cat as well.

Toshiaki: A turtle is good enough for me. My mom want to get a fluffy white dog, though.

Nassor: Hm…I rather like cats. And reptiles, like snakes or lizards.

Weird Girl: I've always liked birds and mice, since they're small and cute, but I never got any, because, you know, Mr. Whiskers.

Edgar: A fish! An invisible one would be even better.

Bob: Yeah, anything small, like a fish or hamster.

**Dares:**  
**Elsa, Weird Girl, & Victor: Jump rope while completing your next five questions/dares (including my questions, I guess...although the dare won't really work with it.)**

Three jump ropes: *appear*

Elsa: So we don't have to do this dare back-to-back, right?

Mina: Um…no.

**Bob, Nassor, Toshiaki, & Edgar: Same, but hula-hoop!**

Four hula-hoops: *appear*

Bob: Aw, but I hate exercising!

Mina: Hula-hooping isn't _that_ strenuous. I'm sure you can manage.

Bob: All right…

**Then if there's enough time, I want all of you to go to a large furniture store (such as IKEA), hide somewhere so that you get locked in overnight, and have a fabulous sleepover party there!**

Mina: Sounds cool. You guys don't have to do it while jump-roping/hula-hooping, though…

Victor: Do we still have to be back-to-back?

Mina: Well, we've already made a ton of exceptions, so for this dare, yes.

All: *transported to New Holland Furniture Store (yeah, real creative names, huh?)*

Victor: It's so dark…guess it's closed already. Man, how long have we been playing Truth or Dare?

Mina: Time doesn't really matter anymore in fics like this one. Um…where's the light switch?

Lights: *are turned on*

Edgar: Found it.

Mina: All right, we should probably start before it's too late. What kind of food do you guys want?

Bob: Cake! Oh, and ice cream. And cookies.

Sparky and Persephone: _Dog biscuits!_

Food Requests: *are granted*

Mina: Actually, before we start eating, we should probably finish the next 5 truths/dares first, since you guys still need to do that jump-roping/hula-hooping thing.

**'Til next time, then (I still have more evil-err, fun ideas saved!)...  
xOxOxO Reggie**

Mina: Next review is from Derpfish.

**Lol this is so funny! But I think you should take it down on the kissing, just saying! :3 **

Victor: Why? What's wrong with it?

**oh and I dare Elsa to put her hair down (I'm just curious)**

Elsa: Um, ok. Sure. *stops jumping rope to undo pigtails*

Elsa's hair: *flows in the breeze, shampoo commercial-style*

Victor: _Whoa_. O.O

Weird Girl: You look really pretty like that, Elsa! You should do it more often, if you want.

Elsa: *blushes* Thanks, Harriet. I've never worn my hair down in public before…makes me feel kinda awkward right now.

Mina: Aww. Harriet's right, though, you look really nice. Next one is from Sally.

**make nassor and toshiaki fight and the kiss and make up**

Nassor: I think I'll enjoy the fighting part, but the kissing?

Toshiaki: Wait, aren't we not supposed to kiss for the rest of the chapter?

Mina: I guess you could just skip that part. But you still have to make-up afterwards!

Toshiaki: Oh ok. Um…do we have to fight while hula-hooping?

Mina: I think you can manage. Somehow.

Edgar: Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Nassor: This is knocking me out with a baseball! *punches Toshiaki*

Toshiaki: You're STILL angry about that? That happened, like, a long time ago! *throws himself at Nassor*

Fight: *ensues*

Mina: All right, I think that's enough for now.

Edgar: No!

Mina: What, you want them to kill each other? Ok, you guys have to make up now.

Toshiaki and Nassor: *are lying on ground*

Toshiaki: *winces in pain* Ow…fine…sorry, Nassor. Ow.

Nassor: Sorry… Toshiaki.

Mina: Next is iluvBrickMcArther.

**Yes it was nice meeting you, toshi. **

Toshiaki: Thanks. Don't call me Toshi.

**And nassor I like you for your personality. **

Nassor: Thank you.

Toshiaki: _What_ personality?

Mina: Don't start!

**And toshi, sorry. I am a major hugger. **

Toshiaki: Meh, it ok.

**Alright. Dare for toshi and nassor. I dare you two to sing a duet of the song dimentia by owl city. **

Toshiaki and Nassor: *groan*

Toshiaki: Can we not?

Mina: It doesn't require that much energy to sing.

Nassor: Oh, all right.  
_Dementia, you're driving me crazy  
This is driving me crazy,  
Dementia, dementia_

_Toshiaki: Every light in the night flickered in and out_  
_Every bone in my back shivered up and down_  
_Keep the pace just in case all the magic dies_  
_'Cause this is driving me crazy_

_Nassor: Every voice in my head shouted 'yes' and 'no'_  
_Every freight train of thought fought to stop and go_  
_Keep the pace just in case all the magic dies_  
_'Cause this is driving me crazy_

_Toshiaki: Big surprise, I'm a ghost keeping out of sight_  
_Rub your eyes, you're a star in a summer night_  
_This is love, this is war, it's insanity_  
_Dementia, you're driving me crazy_

_Nassor: Dementia, you're driving me crazy,_  
_This is driving me crazy_

_Toshiaki: Every tear in my eyes dripped and wouldn't drop_  
_Every disc in my spine shook and couldn't stop_  
_Keep the pace just in case all the magic dies_  
_'Cause this is driving me crazy_

_Nassor: Every hand let me go that I tried to hold_  
_Every warm-hearted love left me freezing cold_  
_Keep the pace just in case all the magic dies_  
_'Cause this is driving me crazy_

_Toshiaki: Big surprise, I'm a ghost keeping out of sight_  
_Rub your eyes, you're a star in a summer night_  
_This is love, this is war, it's insanity_  
_Dementia, you're driving me crazy_

_Nassor: Dementia, you're driving me crazy  
Dementia, you're driving me crazy_

_Toshiaki: This is driving me crazy_

_Nassor: You're driving me crazy  
'Cause this is driving me crazy_

_Toshiaki: Big surprise, I'm a ghost keeping out of sight_  
_Rub your eyes, you're a star in a summer night_  
_This is love, this is war, it's insanity_  
_Dementia, dementia_

_Nassor: Through the skies you're en route at the speed of light_  
_So realize there's chaos in the air tonight_  
_This is love, this is war, this is pure insanity_  
_Dementia, you're driving me crazy_

_Toshiaki: This is driving me crazy_  
_Dementia, you're driving me crazy_  
_'Cause this is driving me crazy_  
_Dementia, you're driving me crazy_

_Nassor: This is driving me crazy  
This is driving me crazy  
This is driving me crazy  
Dementia, dementia_

Mina: Nice singing. Ok, this one's from Davinastorm.

**Greeting's this is a truth for bob(since he mostly get embarrassing dare's) how did you and Toshiaki become friends? :3**

Bob: I met him after he immigrated here from Japan—which was about a few years ago. He was pretty lonely and all when he first came, so one day at school I decided to make friends with him. After I got to know him a bit, I saw he was really cool and smart and all.

Toshiaki: :) Thanks, Bob.

Bob: Can I stop hula-hooping now? I'm really tired!

Mina: No, sorry. This one is from Iluvfrankenweenie2098!

**R u going to write a new chapter? I luv how made all of their personalities!**

Mina: Yes, Zinka did a really good job with the characters, huh? Oh, and yes, I will be writing a new chapter, if I get enough Truths/Dares. Here's something from Guest…

**I dare Elsa and Victor to make out for an hour ;D**

Victor: Whoa, an hour? Uh…we don't have to do it while jump roping, right?

Mina: No.

Victor: All right. Can we do it in private?

Mina: Eh…sure.

Elsa: Oh, good.

Elsa and Victor: *leave*

Edgar: Gah…why does there always have to be so much kissing?

Mina: Just be glad you don't have to watch it. Besides, there actually hasn't been much kissing in this chapter—not as much as the other ones, anyway.

*1 Hour Later*

Elsa and Victor: *are blushing*

Elsa: So, uh…did we miss anything?

Mina: Not much. We just ate cookies and played Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Toshiaki: Which you cheated at!

Mina: Pshhh, no I didn't. Anyway, the next review is from awesomeness.

**i dare victor and elsa do go into the other room together and you an take it from there**

Victor: What are we supposed to do in the other room?

Mina: Just do whatever.

Victor and Elsa: *leave. Again.*

*A Few Minutes Later*

Toshiaki: What did you guys do in there?

Victor: We just talked about life. Oh, and jumped rope.

Nassor: That's all you did?

Elsa: That's all we felt like doing, to be honest. Um…ok. Who's the next reviewer?

Mina: That would be Jackie.

**YOU LIED! **

Mina: o.0 Did I miss something?

**JUST FLIM THEM IF THEY MAKE OUT FOR 3O MINS**

Mina: I think you mean "film"…? And who's "them"?

Nassor: I think that would be Toshiaki and me…it was a dare we were supposed to do.

Mina: Oh. Well, you guys aren't supposed to kiss, so…moving on! Sorry, maybe next chapter. Ok, the next reviewer is Anonymous.

**Thank you for using my dare! I'm so glad you used it! Okay, I have a dare for the entire group. Watch an hour of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, then say who their favourite character was. Don't worry Zinka, you don't need to watch, you can just look up the names. Keep updating! :D**

Mina: Ok. I've actually watched a few episodes of MLP:FiM before. It's pretty cute and funny. You guys will like it…probably.

All: Hm…

TV: *appears and plays My Little Pony*

*1 Hour Later*

Mina: So, what did you guys think? Oh, and say who your favorite character is! Mine's Fluttershy, btw. ^^

Edgar: Favorite _character_? But I liked all of them!

Victor: Uh…I like Spike the best. He's pretty funny!

Elsa: I like Fluttershy, since we're both quiet and love animals. *high-fives Mina*

Weird Girl: Applejack. She's really friendly and hardworking.

Toshiaki: Rainbow Dash is pretty cool.

Nassor: Twilight Sparkle—very (VERY) determined and intelligent.

Bob: Um, this is kinda weird, but I like Pinkie Pie. She's really cheerful and funny and yeah…Oh, and her name has "Pie" in it. I love pie.

Mina: Aw, don't be embarrassed about liking Pinkie Pie! A lot of people do. Ooh, by the way, Bob, you should really read that MLP:FiM fanfic "Cupcakes", since you like Pinkie Pie so much…heheh. Anyway. Oh, you guys can stop hula-hooping/jump roping now.

All: *groan and sink to floor*

Bob: Can we have food now?

Mina: Yep, go ahead!

Bob: Yay! *eats*

Mina: Next reviewer, Registered2Comment!

**YES! Someone else echoes my pony dare! 33 Do it, y'all! We're just ever so curious...;}**

Mina: Haha! Well, we did, so…happy birthday. Next, Vampinator!

**I have an idea for Victor and Nassor  
I dare you both to reenact the lightsaber duel between Anakin and Obi-Wan in star wars episode 3.  
Nassor will be Obi-wan kenobi  
Victor will be Anakin Skywalker (A.K.A. Darth Vader)**

Two Blue Lightsabers: *appear*

Mina: Begin. *to the others* Might wanna stand back, guys.

Elsa: Go Victor!

Victor and Nassor: *slash at each other with their lightsabers*

Victor: *chokes Nassor*

Nassor: *kicks Victor in the face*

Victor: *kicks Nassor in the chest*

Nassor: *does the same to Victor* *slashes down with lightsaber*

Victor: *blocks hit*

The Fighting: *goes on for a while*

Victor: *catches on fire from lava that has appeared* Wait, _what_?! *is sprayed with fire extinguisher* Ughhh…

Elsa: *runs over to him* Victor! Are you ok?

Victor: I guess so…but seriously, what was up with the lava?

Mina: That's what happened in the movie! Um, well. Anyway. I guess that means…Nassor is the winner!

Nassor: Yes!

Mina: Congratulations to both of you. That was a very intense and extremely long fight.

Victor: And dangerous!

Mina: Yes. Here's Saphirabrightscale's review.

***clapping* wonderful sing wonderful chapter and funny dares. If it's not so much trouble, with all the writing, but I have a dare for Victor and Edgar: I dare you two to actually make a...DEATH RAY and then use it on any annoying authors, like the ones who keep daring Nassor and Toshiaki to kiss.**

Nassor and Toshiaki: YES! _Please_!

Edgar: Ooh! A death ray! I've always wanted to make one!

Victor: Well, all right. It might come in handy for other things as well. Come on, E, let's get to work.

Edgar: This is going to be awesome! Heheh…

*Hours Later*

Victor: We're finished! *holds death ray gun, which looks very deadly and useful*

Mina: That was fast. Want a cookie?

Victor: Ok, I'll have a—

Edgar: Oh, thanks, I'm starving! *eats entire cookie*

Victor: D:

Mina: Next is Rock Starr.

**I dare everyone to sing 'We're all in this together' from High School Musical!**

Mina: More singing! Let's do this, guys.

_All: Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together, together come on let's do this right_

_Victor: Here and now it's time for celebration_  
_To finally figure it out_  
_That all our dreams have no limitations_  
_That's what it's all about_

_Elsa: Everyone is special in their own way_  
_We make each other strong_  
_Were not the same_  
_We're different in a good way_  
_Together's where we belong_

_All: We're all in this together_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_  
_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come true_

_Together, together, together everyone_  
_Together, together, come on let's have some fun_  
_Together, we're there for each other every time_  
_Together together come on let's do this right_

_Edgar: We're all here_  
_And speaking out in one voice_  
_We're going to rock the house_  
_The party's on now everybody make some noise_  
_Come on scream and shout_

_Weird Girl: We've arrived because we stuck together_  
_Champions one and all_

_All: We're all in this together_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_  
_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together_  
_When we reach_  
_We can fly_  
_Go in sight_  
_We can make it_  
_We're all in this together_  
_Once we see_  
_There's a chance_  
_That we have_  
_And we take it_

_Wild cats sing along_  
_You know really got it going on_  
_Wild cats in the house_  
_Everybody say it now_  
_Wild cats everywhere_  
_Wave your hands up in the air_  
_That's the way we do it_  
_Lets get to it_  
_Time to show the world_

_We're all in this together_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_  
_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together_  
_When we reach_  
_We can fly_  
_Go in sight_  
_We can make it_  
_We're all in this together_  
_Once we see_  
_There's a chance_  
_That we have_  
_And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere_  
_Wave your hands up in the air_  
_That's the way we do it_  
_Let's get to it_  
_Come on everyone_

Mina: Beautiful singing, guys! Ok, this review's from Midnight scarlett.

**hello! Zinka!**

Mina: Actually, it's Mina now. But yeah, hey there!

**i want to tell you that your fic is amazing! i really love it! **

Mina: Thank you.

**(sorry if my english is kind of bad, i'm latinamerican and i know a little of your language but still hahaha) Eres una maravillosa escritora y tu historia es muy divertida! (that means that you are a wonderfull writer and your story is so funny! and for real, i'm just like chilling in the couch on my appartment laughing all alone with my iphone and my roomates are like "que diablos te pasa?" (that means "the he** its wrong with you?") hahahaha well my real name is María, and i'm 18, living with some of my mates, i have a part time job as a singer in a bar.. its not a big deal but it gives money for food, rent, cigars, internet, etc.. so i'm fine with it and i enjoy it :); i have a dog, a little shith-tzu called Sumomo (it means Plum in japanese)... she its so playfull and soft, i love her! and so does my roomates **

Mina: She sounds really cute! I love Shih-Tzus—actually, I love any type of dog, for that matter.

**hahaha let me tell you all that living without your parents its not the most amazing thing in the world, believe me, at the first 6 months you start to miss mom's freshly made hot food... really.  
Okay, anyway i was wonder.. if someday i can come to your program as a guest its for my dare hahahaha  
Kon'nichiwa! Ogenkidesuka? watashi wa María desu! toshiaki! Anata ni aete ureshī :) finally i can talk japanese with someone hahaha, toshiaki, i dare you to kiss me :3 **

Toshiaki: Whuuuut.

**i have always love asian boys, they are so hot! you don't have to kiss nassor and i know you like Emi but, its just a kiss and i'm a girl.**

Toshiaki: Hmm…

Mina: Just do it. She thinks you're hot.

Midnight scarlett: *appears* Hey guys! Hey Toshi!

Toshiaki: Well, at least I not kissing Nassor again…*kisses Midnight scarlett* That not so bad, I guess.

Midnight scarlett: Hehe. Thanks for using my dare! Bye guys!

All: Bye!

Midnight scarlett: *disappears*

**thanks Zinka! you are amazing! all of you are amazing! please update soon! CHAO!**

Mina: Yay, I feel so loved. Our next review is from RandomEnigma.

**To Zinka17: thanks for using my dares**

Mina: You're welcome.

**Edgar: first, sorry about not being able to kiss the Weird Girl, and second, I dare you to take the Weird Girl on a date.**

Edgar: Will do! Where do you want to go, Harriet?

Weird Girl: *blushes* It doesn't matter. Want to go to the New Holland Bistro?

Edgar: Sure. Let's go!

**Bob: sorry about making you do 10 push, but seeing that you failed to complete it, I dare you to not eat any form of sweets for an entire week.**

Bob: NO JUNK FOOD? HOW WILL I _SURVIVE_?!

Mina: Calm down, Bob, you got this! Hide the sweets, guys!

Bob: *sobs*

**Toshiaki: I dare you dance like a robot, while wearing a silver jumpsuit, large glittery square glass, a colorful necktie, florescent glove and Light-up rainbow shoes, to a song from the 80s or 90s, Zinka17 choice.**

Toshiaki: Uh, why?

Mina: Because it's embarrassing. Well, I don't really know any 80s or 90s songs that you could dance like a robot to, so try this one. *plays "Dancing Queen"*

Toshiaki: *is dressed in the fabulous outfit RandomEnigma requested* Is that seriously the only song you can think of?

Mina: Haha. Dance, Toshi.

Toshiaki: Did you just—fine. *dances like robot*

*Minutes Later*

Mina: Oh hey, Weird Girl and Edgar are back! Just in time, too…

**Weird Girl: I dare you to sit quietly for 3 minutes while sad violin music is playing**

Weird Girl: Um, ok. Why the sad violin music, though?

Mina: Oh, blah. Just do it and we'll see what happens. Oh, and Toshiaki will be our violinist for today.

Toshiaki: What? Why me?

Mina: I made you a violinist in my other fanfic. You're extremely talented and have been playing for almost all your life. Now go! Play a song! And make it depressing!

Toshiaki: *plays a sad song on a violin that has randomly appeared*

Weird Girl: *sits quietly*

*3 Minutes Later*

Weird Girl: Wow. I actually feel kinda depressed right now.

Mina: Then Toshiaki has done his job well. You can stop now, Toshiaki.

Toshiaki: Ok.

Mina: Our next review is from PunkRockBuster.

**Dare:  
****Toshiaki, I dare you to wear a pink kimono, with matching wooden sandals, while wearing kabuki make-up for the rest of this chapter, that this dare is featured in.**

Toshiaki: Cross-dressing?!

Edgar: Just do it! You'll look hilarious!

Toshiaki: *grumbles* *is wearing requested outfit and makeup* This is so embarrassing! -.-

**Edgar, I dare you to slap yourself 15 times while saying "stop slapping myself" also for 15 times.**

Edgar: Well, I guess it's not as bad as Toshiaki's dare. ** ***lightly slaps himself 15 times* Stop slapping myself…

Toshiaki: You call that a slap? It looks more like you're patting yourself!

Edgar: Well, PunkRockBuster never said how _hard_ I was supposed to slap myself.

**Bob, I dare you to dress as a clown then let 4 people pelt you with cake, cream pie, pudding for not less than 3 minutes.**

Bob: Ooh! Yes please! *dresses like clown*

Elsa:_ ohmygod._ Uh, I'm just gonna…*leaves*

Mina: Ok then. Who wants to throw stuff at Bob?

Edgar, Toshiaki, Nassor, and Weird Girl: *volunteer*

Bob: Wait! Question…

Mina: No, you may not eat the food thrown at you.

Bob: Aw, what?

Edgar, Toshiaki, Nassor, and Weird Girl: *pelt Bob with cake, pie, and pudding for 3 minutes*

Bob: All that food gone to waste! D:

Food: *disappears*

Bob: *is wearing normal clothes*

Mina: Ok, Elsa, you can come back in now.

Elsa: Phew! *shudders* Clowns…

**Truth:  
Victor, If you were forced to choose between bathing in ice-cold water or drink a large bottle of hot sauce, which will you choose? (If your answer is neither or non then I will dare you to do both.)**

Victor: The first one. I hate spicy food.

**Elsa, what is your favorite movie genre?**

Elsa: I like horror movies. Anything creepy and kinda strange.

**Weird Girl, how long can you hold your breath?**

Weird Girl: *sucks in breath*

*Thirty seconds later*

Weird Girl: Thirty seconds.

Mina: That was a random question. Moving on to…Themaskedhunter.

**Oh victor that's just the beginning the werewolf thing was just to get you ready for what I have planed for you. now i dare you to grab a hot dog and run down the street shouting "LOOK AT MY WEENER!" As loud as you can :)**

Victor: Ugghhh, I hate doing dares in public! *grabs hot dog and runs outside* LOOK AT MY WIENER!

Random People walking by: o.O

Victor: Uh…*runs back inside, blushing*

Everyone except for VvD (who is seriously weirded out right now): *is laughing*

**Mean wile I have a dare for all of you. Watch all episodes of ... HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! **

Victor: What's Happy Tree Friends?

Mina: It's a cartoon with a bunch of cute animals that tends to be a bit gory.

Bob: And we have to watch _all_ of the episodes?

Mina: Yep. Don't worry, we have some time.

Happy Tree Friends: *plays*

*Hours Later*

Mina: Well, that was certainly…interesting.

Toshiaki: What did I just watch?

Victor: I think my brain melted…

Edgar: Hey, I thought it was ok.

**I am so evil :D**

Mina: Incredibly. :) Next we have…Guest.

**Nassor: give Toshiaki a wedgie (Better than having to kiss each other)**

Nassor: All right… *gives Toshiaki a wedgie*

Toshiaki: Owww…

Mina: Next, Dark Shadow.

**I dare Elsa to destroy Victor's X-Box (If he owns one, of course) using a baseball bat. And the worst part, do it in front of Victor, boy I bet he will be devastated**

Victor: Oh…actually, I don't have an X-Box. I never play video games, since I'm always busy with my homework, experiments, inventions, and, of course, taking care of Sparky. Sorry…

Mina: It's ok, Victor. All right then, our next reviewer is TheMaskedHunter.

**Update update update I need more !  
By the way I have more dares  
Edgar I dare you to lick the floor of a public bathroom (ew) :)**

Edgar: Okay…*is transported to public bathroom* Gross! When's the last time they cleaned this place? Ugh. *licks floor* *is transported back* GIMME THAT! *grabs box of cookies from Bob, who HEY WAIT A MINUTE is supposed to be on a diet this week!*

Bob: Oops?

Edgar: It's going to take me years to get this taste out of my mouth! *gargles cup of juice*

**Elsa give an angry cat a bath. (I did it once still have scares) wear thick clothing.**

Elsa: *is wearing multiple layers of long-sleeved shirts and rubber gloves* This is very uncomfortable.

Angry Cat: *appears*

Tub Full of Water and Soap: *also appears*

Elsa: All right, let's get this over with. *tries to pick up cat*

Cat: *hisses and runs away*

Elsa: Ugh, this is going to take forever!

Weird Girl: Need help?

Elsa: Um, yeah. Thanks, Harriet!

Weird Girl: No problem. *puts on thick clothing/rubber gloves/goggles and walks slowly towards cat* Here, kitty… *picks it up*

Cat: *growls*

Weird Girl: Oh, dear. *quickly puts cat in tub and tries to hold it down*

Elsa: *washes cat* Gah, it's splashing water everywhere!

Weird Girl: I can see that! Oh no, I can't hold on to it much longer…it's slipping…

Cat: *leaps out of tub*

Weird Girl: No!

Elsa and Weird Girl: *try to grab it but…oh boy…fall and tip the tub of water over instead*

Elsa: Oh, great.

Water: *is everywhere*

Toshiaki: My kimono!

Mina: Ok, I think that's enough.

Cat, Tub, and Water: *disappear*

Elsa: Yes! Finally!

Elsa and Weird Girl: *are drenched*

Elsa: That was not fun.

Elsa and Weird Girl: *are wearing their normal clothes*

**Bob I dare you to fart the alphabet. :)**

Bob: Um, ok. *eats can of beans* *farts out alphabet*

All: *fan air*

Edgar: Aw, gross!

Bob: Sorry!

**Weird girl I dare you to speak backwards for the Next 3 dares for you.**

Weird Girl: .ko

Mina: Next review is from TheBestGuest.

**Ok, I have a whole bunch of ideas. 1. I'm going to be nice to Toshi, cuz he is my favorite :3 Toshi, I dare you to build a teleporter-thingamajig so you can visit Emi whenever you want. (feel free to ask Victor for help) :).**

Toshiaki: Aww yeah! *looks expectantly at Victor*

Victor: *sigh* All right then. Let's go.

*Hours Later*

Victor: FINALLY! I'm done. Now I will pass out from exhaustion. *does so*

Toshiaki: That is not my fault.

**2. Afterwards, Toshi, I dare you to kiss Emi. :) (i like smiling if you havent noticed) **

Toshiaki: WHAT? She can't see me looking like this! *gestures at girly kimono*

Silence: *greets Toshiaki's words*

Toshiaki: FINE. -.- *transports to wherever Emi is*

Emi: *is doing homework (real exciting, no?)* What the…

Toshiaki: Don't freak out! It's me, Toshiaki…*blushes*

Emi: Wha…how did you get here? And, um, what are you wearing…?

Toshiaki: Don't ask.

Emi: You're still playing that truth or dare game, aren't you.

Toshiaki: Yep.

Emi: I see. So…did you need anything?

Toshiaki: *blushes furiously* Uh…well…yes, actually I…uh...oh, screw it. *kisses her on the cheek*

Emi: O.o

Toshiaki: *disappears back to Truth or Dare room* Great! Now I completely humiliate myself in front of Emi!

Mina: Oh, it wasn't that bad…sorta…

**3. Everyone:I dare you guys to dye your hair these colors for a month: Harriet-Red, Toshi-Orange, Bob-Yellow, Edgar-Green, Nassor-Blue, Elsa-Violet, and ! Rainbow! (light or neon shades,no dark colors! you guys need a little color! XD)**

Weird Girl's hair: *is dyed bright red*

Weird Girl: .aohW

Toshiaki's hair: *dyed neon orange*

Bob's hair: *dyed sunshine yellow*

Edgar's hair: *dyed bright green*

Nassor's hair: *dyed sky blue*

Elsa's hair: *dyed light violet*

Elsa: *looks at everyone's hair* Well, it's definitely colorful.

**4. Victor: I dare you to make a body switch machine (pets included) and us it on the entire room, and you guys have to stay like that for 12 hours. Switched: Edgar and Bob, Victor and Elsa, Nassor and Zinka, Toshi and Sparky, and Harriet and Persephone . Have fun! :D (evil cackling)**

Mina: Uh…I'm not sure if Victor can build something right now…

Victor: *snore*

Elsa: He looks so cute when he's sleeping.

**I meant to say and Victor-Purple. Whoopsie! :3**

Victor's hair: *dyed light purple*

Victor: *snore* Wha…

**I know this is the 3rd consecutive review, but I forgot that you said you will only answer questions, npt do dares. I would like to humbly plead for your participation in the body switch, because then there's an even number, and it'll be fun :3. Please? *Puppy dog eyes***

Victor: *is asleep*

Mina: I'll take that as a no. Maybe next chapter? Sorry…

**Number Four! I am clumsy with the review corrections! I mean Elsa-Indigo. Violet is the same as purple. Whoopsie again! :D**

Elsa's hair: *dyed light indigo*

**Aaand number 5.I need to get my priorities straight and say everything I want to say in ONE review, don't you agree? **

Mina: Yeah, that would kinda make life a lot easier.

**And- BANGBANGLOUDNOISE!- **

Victor: Wha-huh? I'm awake! I'm awaaaa…uhhhhhhhh*falls asleep*

**Victor- BARK BARK ( I feel like an idiot, but apparently torture is legal for entertainment purposes) Me- Good boy, Victor! XD- I feel as if the barking at loud noises wasn't highlighted enough sooo yeah. :D I'll put something meaningful in this one, though. Truth: Toshi, how did it feel when Shelley tried to eat yu, or whatever it was doing? **

Toshiaki: Shelley a boy, not an "it". I felt terrified, of course. It also a bit sad, now that I think about it, since, you know, Shelley used to be my best friend, and now he try to kill me!

Mina: I thought he was just trying to eat your pants.

Toshiaki: Same thing. It was still scary!

**Yes I am a cruel person with interesting dares, get used to it XD. I'll see you later when I think of more!**

Mina: Can't wait. Next up, Anony-mouse007!

**Its okay I can wait.  
by the way here some new dare I just came up with:  
Edgar: I dare you to become Elsa's ****personal assistant**** for a week and do whatever she wants you to do.**

Edgar: Elsa? Can't I just be Harriet's?

Mina: No.

Edgar: Ugh. Need anything, Elsa?

Elsa: No, not at the moment…

Edgar: Ok.

**Nassor: I dare you to dress as Elvis Presley and pose for 10 minutes without moving or talking.**

Nassor: *is wearing Elvis wig and costume* *poses*

**Toshiaki: I dare you to dress Evel Knievel and pose, standing next to Nassor, for 9 minutes without moving or talking.**

Toshiaki: *is wearing Evel Knievel costume* Hey, I actually look good in this! It better than the kimono, that's for sure. *poses*

**Bob: I dare you to get a camera and take pictures of Nassor and Toshiaki while their posing, minimum of 12 pictures, then give the camera to Zinka17 for safekeeping.**

Bob: *takes pictures* Yeah! Work it, guys! :D *gives Mina camera*

Mina: Don't worry. I'm very responsible, hehe. Oh, you guys can stop posing now.

Toshiaki: *is wearing girly outfit again* Darn it!

**Weird Girl: I dare you to to kiss the person that you least like on both their cheeks then on the lips.**

Weird Girl: *kisses Nassor*

Nassor: That was rude.

Mina: Ok, this one's from Sam Lar!

**Victor: I dare you to go to a creepy forest and propose to Emily, ****the corpse bride**** and kiss for 10 seconds before going back to the truth or dare room PS: i'm Emily just in a costume PPS: We have to hold hands PPPS: I am so jelous of Elsa! PPPPS: I think you look like Victor Van Dort! PPPPPS: You have to hold my hand!**

Victor: *snore*

Mina: VICTOR! *drops heavy book on the floor in front of him*

Victor: *wakes up* I'm awake! What happened?

**Victor: I dare you to go to a creepy forest and propose to Emily, ****the corpse bride**** and kiss for 10 seconds before going back to the truth or dare room**

Victor: Um, ok. By the way, is the other Victor still here?

VvD: Hi.

Victor: Oh, hey, Victor! Sorry, you're very, uh…quiet…

VvD: Well, I've gotten used to the strangeness of this whole situation, so I decided it would be best for me to silently observe. Oh, and don't worry about doing this dare. Emily's quite nice!

Victor: All right. *transported to creepy forest* So...where's Emily?

Emily: Hi, Victor.

Victor: Oh, um, hi. So…wanna marry me?

Emily: Sure!

Victor: Cool…ok, I'm supposed to kiss you for…10 seconds…

Emily: All right…

Victor: *holds her hands and kisses her for 10 seconds* Ok, bye.

Emily: Wait, what?

Victor: Wait, what, _what_?

Emily: You can't just propose to me, kiss me, and then _leave_!

Victor: But I finished the dare! Besides, I want to go back to sleep.

Emily: But you _proposed_ to me…

Victor: And now I'm going to leave. Bye!

Emily: Wait—

Victor: *disappears*

Emily: *sigh* -.-

Mina: You're so nice, Victor. Now here's something from reela kakad.

**Edgar: I dare you to act like Igor and ask for a treat **

Edgar: A treat? Well, all right then. I could use the energy. Hey, Victor, gimme some food.

Victor: I don't have anything.

Cupcake: *appears*

Edgar: That works. *eats cupcake* Yay, I love vanilla!

**Victor: I dare you to dress up like Victor Van Dort and come to my house and kiss me **

Victor: Gah, so much kissing! And why do so many people like The Corpse Bride?

VvD: Because it's an awesome movie.

Victor: All right. *is dressed as VvD*

Mina: Whoa, it's like seeing double.

Victor: *transported to Reela Kakad's house*

Reela Kakad: Hey Victor! You came!

Victor: Yep. So…I guess I'm gonna just…*kisses her on the cheek* Ok then.

Reela Kakad: Thanks, Victor. :) Bye!

Victor: Bye! *disappears* *is wearing normal clothes again* Can I go back to sleep now?

Mina: Sure, but you have to wake up when you get another dare.

Victor: Ugghhhh. *falls asleep*

**Elsa: (Truth) Who would you rather kiss, Bob or Toshi (Yeah i'm calling him Toshi!)**

Toshiaki: Whatever.

Elsa: Um, well, I don't know either of them that well, so…um…maybe Toshiaki?

Toshiaki: Haha!

**Bob: (Truth) What would you rather be a cannibal (Human Meat no treats) or a vegan (No treats or fruit just veggies)**

Bob: Well, eating people sounds disgusting, so I would rather be a vegan.

**Elsa: I dare you to dress up like Jade West from Victorious!**

Elsa: Um, sure. *is wearing black dress and black curly wig with highlights*

**Weird Girl: I dare you to break dance**

Weird Girl: ?sserd ym ni ti od ot evah I oD *t-shirt and pants magically appear on her* .ko hO

Hip-hop Music: *plays*

Weird Girl: *break dances*

**Nassor: I dare you to walk like Frankenstien and say "FIRE BAD!"**

Nassor: Ok…*walks stiffly with arms held out in front of him* FIRE BAD!

**Toshi: I dare you to act like Yoshi and only say "Yoshi" for the whole chapter (Zinka17 will translate)**

Toshiaki: Yoshi. (Ok.)

Mina: Next, a review from Jacob Longera.

**DARES  
Boys: I dare you boys to dress up like 1D (Nassor-Harry,Victor-Louis,Edgar- Zayn,Toshiaki- Niall and Bob- Liam)**

Nassor: *is wearing brown curly wig, blazer and white shirt *

Victor: *is wearing striped shirt*

Edgar: *is wearing varsity jacket*

Toshiaki: *is wearing blond wig and polo shirt*

Bob: *is wearing plaid shirt*

Mina: Yay, you all look like One Direction. Sorta. Ugh.

**Girls: I dare you to dress up like Icarly (Weird girl- Sam and Elsa- Carly)**

Mina: These outfits are inspired by a random picture of the iCarly cast I found online…

Elsa: *is wearing black top with blue ruffled skirt and black-spotted leggings*

Weird Girl: *is wearing white dress with pink belt and pink/red bracelets*.dab ton, yeH

**TRUTHS  
Edgar: What would you rather eat? a Dead fly or a live cockroach?**

Edgar: A dead fly. I like dead things.

Mina: Next is Aiko.

**I have truth for all of you, did any of you see Edward Scissorhands or beetlejuice? **

Elsa: I watched _Beetlejuice_.

**Oh and toshiaki, You are adorable, I could just squeeze you to death! **

Toshiaki: Yoshi Yoshi! (Please don't!)

**Love you all**

Mina: Love you too. Next review is from Milestailsprower.

**Wow this is awesome. Ok I've got some dares  
Victor I dare you to kiss Elsa on the lips for as long as you want. ( your welcome:)**

Victor: I'M AWAKE! *kisses Elsa*

**Bob I dare you to do a pie eating contest.**

Bob: YES!

Mina: Remember, you're on a diet…

Bob: NO!

**Toshakie i dare you to pretend to be a panda (idk)**

Toshiaki: Yoshi? (Um, ok?) *eats bamboo*

**Elsa go on a date with victor. **

Elsa: We should probably head over to the Bistro. You really need some food.

Victor: *sighs* Yeah…

Victor and Elsa: *leave*

**Weird girl I dare you to dress up as your favorite movie charictor of all time**

Weird Girl: Cinderella! *is dressed in light blue ball gown* Um…how do I look?

Edgar: Really pretty!

Weird Girl: *blushes* Thanks, Edgar! ^^

**Edgar i dare you to kiss weird girl no mater what :)**

Edgar: YES! FINALLY! THANK YOU! *kisses Weird Girl*

**If all dares are completed you all get a present :) good luck ;)**

Mina: Yay, I love presents! The next one is from Guest. (How many Guests _are_ there?)

**Weird girl I dare you to keep your eyes closed for an entire chapter.**

Weird Girl: *closes her eyes* This feels so weird…

Mina: Are you ok?

Weird Girl: Um, yeah. I'm just afraid of _total_ darkness. I can still kinda see the light from behind my eyelids.

Mina: Ok, cool…this one's from ILOVESPARKY.

**This is awesome! And ps I will NEVER hurt the kids, at all. Please use some of these questions and if not, email me the answers at !**

Mina: Oh. I guess doesn't like people sharing their emails. Ooh, the next one's for Victor. Guess I have to call him and Elsa back…

Victor and Elsa: *are transported back*

Victor: We didn't even get our food yet!

Mina: Sorry! Someone has a question for you.

**Victor: how did you feel when sparky died, and wen he was reanimated? **

Victor: I was horrified when Sparky died. He was my closest—and only—friend. And you can imagine how I was when he came back to life. I mean, not only was my experiment a success, but I got Sparky back as well! It was definitely one of the best days of my life.

**And can I hug you?! I promise I won't hurt you at all! I respect you and Elsa. **

Victor: Well, all right.

ILOVESPARKY: *appears* Yay! *hugs Victor*

Victor: Well, at least you're not squeezing me to death…

ILOVESPARKY: Haha. Thanks, Victor! Bye guys! *disappears*

**Who do u admire most?**

Victor: By "admire", do you mean who my role model is?

Mina: I guess.

Victor: Oh. Then I'd have to say Mr. Rzykruski. (best name ever!) He always supports me, and I've learned a lot from him. Plus, he makes science class really fun! He's like a second father to me.

**Sparky: tell me your thoughts of the accident, and the reanimation. Wat do u think about it? I love you!**

Sparky: _All I can say about the accident is that it was a very terrifying experience. The reanimation was cool, though. Plus I got reunited with Victor!_

**Toshiaki: (I used your real name!) why did u come to America?**

Toshiaki: Yoshi…Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi. (Um, it mainly because my parents wanted to. I wasn't looking forward to moving to new place.)

**Victor: I dare you to wear a dress and 4 pigtails just like Elsa and kiss her!**

Victor: *is wearing four pigtails and a copy of Elsa's outfit* This feels wrong. *kisses Elsa*

Elsa: That was…weird.

Victor: *is back to normal* Phew!

**Edgar: I wonder, DID U BREAK YOUR NECK OR SOMETHING!?**

Edgar: What?

Mina: I think she's talking about your hunchback.

Edgar: Oh. I was actually born that way, so…yeah.

**Toki: did u have a babysitter?**

Toshiaki: Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi. Yoshi Yoshi, Yoshi. (You mean Toshiaki. And no, I didn't.)

Mina: Our next reviewer is MeowMix.

**I dare Toshiaki, Victor, Weird Girl, and Elsa to sing After Ever After, the names listed in order as shown in video (So Toshiaki is Pocahantas, Victor is Ariel, Weird Girl is Belle, and Elsa is Jasmine).**

_Victor: I loved being princess down in - this beautiful ocean blue  
But __mermaids__ are going missing - they end up in someone's stew  
So just try to put yourself in - to somebody else's gills  
You're killing my ecosystem - with fishing and __oil spills__  
Thank you BP, thank you BP  
The British are killing, oil is spilling  
Now I can't see... MY EYES!  
Chinamen feast on Flounder's fins  
Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends_

Toshiaki: Yoshi! (Hey!)

_Oceans are browning, I think I'm drowning  
Thanks to BP  
YOU SUCK!_

_Elsa: Hey, I'm OK, but I'm slightly scared_  
_My husband's a mark for the War on __Terror__  
__Aladdin__ was taken by the CIA  
We're not Taliban  
You've got the wrong man  
In __Guantanamo__ Bay  
Prince Ali, where could he be, drowning in wawa  
Interrogation from the nation of the "free"  
Bin Laden's taken the fall  
We're not trained pilots at all  
Jafar went crazy and no one put up a fuss  
We're for freedom, Genie can vouch for us  
Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country  
Set free my Prince Ali_

_Weird Girl: A whore! A whore!_  
_A whore, a whore, a whore!_  
_This town's gone wild since I married Adam_  
_They think I'm going straight to hell_  
_But the charges laid on me_  
_Of bestiality_  
_Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell_  
_No, I'm overrun by mad men_  
_I hear they plan to burn me at the stake_  
_They legit believe I'm Satan_  
_And now I hear that PETA's gonna take my beast away_

_Toshiaki: *speech translated to English* After John Smith traveled back to England_  
_I helped my people cultivate the fields_  
_More English, French, and Spaniards came to visit_  
_And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel_  
_They forced us into unknown lands of exile_  
_They pillaged, raped, and left us all for dead_  
_So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon_  
_When I separate their bodies from their heads_  
_Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy?_  
_Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men?_  
_Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy's eyeball?_  
_Can you __paint with the red colors in these men  
I can murder if I please  
Cause I'm dying of disease  
I can paint with the red colors in these men_

**(This is a good T or D fanfic you have going on, it's fun!)**

Mina: Thanks. Next up, Seeing Spirits.

**Hey, I did NOT appreciate that after note, Zinka! **

Mina: Wait, what?

**You have unleashed the wrath of... *Walks into room, holding fireballs and gets large with glowing red eyes* KATBUSCUS! (My nickname is Kat) KATBUSCUS... ANGRY! **

Mina: Look, whatever Zinka did, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it personally.

***Rampages then returns to normal* Sorry, I was a bit cranky this morning... my bro unleashed the WRATH OF KATBUSCUS twice... usually after that I go on auto-rampage. I hope I didn't hurt Nassor... **

Nassor: Hi.

Mina: Nah, he's fine.

***Shrieks with fear at the possibility and tries to ****find cell phone**** to call Nassor but can't find it) DAD! Where did you put my freakin' PHONE? On that happy note, I have some submits of awesomeness. 'Cuuuz I'm not awesome!  
****Nassor: Hey, Nassor... I can let you communicate with Colossus's spirit using my own Authoress powers...for a price**

Nassor: YOU CAN?! :D

**(I seriously do write stories, but I can't sign up for this). **

Mina: Why not?

***Dramatic moment* To see your beloved hamster, you must first find the cow as white as milk, the cape as red as blood, the hair as yellow as corn, and the slipper as pure as gold. (It's not MY fault I'm obsessed with Into the Woods!) **

Nassor: All right.

**Then after that you can just sing Suddenly, Seymour with me **

Nassor: Wait, what? But I don't want to sing!

**(Please...it's a great song...the lyrics are so easy to find...). The items you need are in the forest from Into the Woods. I shall give you a map to Broadway Musical Land! *Gives map* Just ask nicely for them... but don't get crushed by a certain murderous giant! *Grins evilly* If he gets crushed, Zinka, that's YOUR fault for threatening me!**

Mina: Huh? Oh, never mind. Go find Colossus, Nassor!

Nassor: Yay! *leaves*

Toshiaki: He going to die, isn't he?

Mina: We'll see.

_*Meanwhile…*_

Nassor: So…a cow as white as milk, a cape as red as blood, hair as yellow as corn, and a slipper as pure as gold. Oh, there's the cow! Hey you!

Jack: Huh?

Nassor: Uh…may I please have your cow? It's for a good cause! I need her so I can see my dead hamster again!

Jack: Oh, all right… *gives Nassor the cow and tears up* Good-bye, Milky-White! *sings*  
_I guess this is goodbye, old pal,  
You've __been a perfect friend. I hate—_

Nassor: Are you seriously singing to a cow?

Jack: Hey, don't judge me!

Nassor: Sorry… *goes on his way* Next, a cape as red as blood. Oh, there it is.

Milky-White: Moo.

Red Riding Hood: Hey.

Nassor: Um, can I have your cape, please? I need it so I can see my dead hamster again.

Red Riding Hood: Your dead hamster?

Nassor: Yeah. He got squished by a giant turtle, so I need the four ingredients so I can see him—or at least, his spirit.

Red Riding Hood: Meh, all right. *gives cape*

Nassor: Thank you! *leaves* Well, there's a giant tower. Maybe I'll find something in there. *tries to find door* Darn, it's locked. Well, I guess I could just…HEY YOU! UP THERE IN THE TOWER!

Rapunzel: WHAT?

Nassor: WHAT COLOR IS YOUR HAIR?

Rapunzel: YELLOW. WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?

Nassor: UM, I NEED A PIECE OF IT SO I CAN SEE THE SPIRIT OF MY DEAD HAMSTER. PLEASE.

Rapunzel: YEAH, SURE, WHATEVER. *cuts off a bunch of strands and wraps them together* HERE YOU GO! *throws it down*

Nassor: THANKS! *leaves* Yes! Now I just need to find a slipper as pure as gold.

Cinderella: Hi.

Nassor: Hi. Is your shoe as pure as gold?

Cinderella: Yep. *gives shoe*

Nassor: Oh, thanks. How'd you know I needed it?

Cinderella: *stares at cow, cape, and hair* That's how.

Nassor: Oh. Ok, bye!

Cinderella: Yeah… *leaves*

Nassor: Finally! Colossus, here I come!

Magical Stuff: *happens*

Spirit-Colossus: *appears* *speech translated to English* Congratulations, Nassor. You have found all four ingredients and have completed the quest.

Nassor: Colossus? Whoa, your human voice is so deep.

Spirit-Colossus: Yeah. Manly, huh?

Nassor: Yes…anyway. It's so good to see you again, Colossus! You have no idea how much I've missed you!

Spirit-Colossus: Actually I do—I've felt the same way. It's so lonely without you.

Nassor: Awww, Colossus. *tries to hug him* Oh. Forgot you're a ghost for a second. *sighs* I wish you could be in your normal form.

Spirit-Colossus: *also sighs* Yeah. Unfortunately, since Shelley crushed me, I don't think I can come back to life again—at least, not in one piece. Anyway, so, how're things?

Nassor: Good. How are you and Shelley?

Spirit-Colossus: We're ok. I mean, we're not friends or anything, but I forgave him for killing me. The past is the past, you know?

Nassor: We have a lot less in common than I realized.

Spirit-Colossus: What can I say? I'm a hamster. I don't hold grudges. *starts to fade* Oops, time's up, I guess. Sorry, I should go…

Nassor: Wait! Not yet! We only spent, like, thirty seconds together!

Spirit-Colossus: I know. I'll try to visit you again, if I can! Bye, Nassor!

Nassor: I guess I should probably get back, too…I need to sing a song for one of the fanfic reviewers. Bye!

Spirit-Colossus: *disappears*

Nassor: *is transported back*

Toshiaki: You're alive!

Mina: Yay, you saw Colossus! How was it?

Nassor: It was great! We didn't get to talk for very long, though…

Mina: Sorry you didn't get enough time! You should probably start singing now, though.

Seeing Spirits: *appears*

_Nassor: Lift up your head  
Wash off your mascara  
Here, take my Kleenex  
Wipe that lipstick away  
Show me your face, clean as the mornin'  
I know things were bad, but now they're okay  
Suddenly Seymour is standin' beside you  
You don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend  
Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you  
Sweet understanding  
Seymour's your friend_

_Seeing Spirits: Nobody ever treated me kindly  
Daddy left early  
Mama was poor  
I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly  
He'd snap his fingers  
Me, I'd say "sure."  
Suddenly Seymour is standin' beside me  
He don't give me orders  
He don't condescend  
Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me  
Sweet understanding  
Seymour's my friend_

_Nassor: Tell me this feelin'll last till forever  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away_

_Seeing Spirits: Please understand that it's still strange and fright'nin'  
For losers like I've been it's so hard to say  
Suddenly Seymour,  
He purified me  
Suddenly Seymour  
He showed me I can  
Learn how to be more  
The girl that's inside me  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
Seymour's my man!_

_All: Suddenly Seymour,  
He purified you  
Suddenly Seymour  
Yes, you can  
Learn how to be more  
The girl that's inside you  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
Seymour's your man_

**Sparky: you are just so friggin' CUTE! Can I touch your seams? (Sorry, it's just...personal. nothing inappropriate.)**

Sparky: _Ok…_

Seeing Spirits: Hey Sparky!

Sparky: *barks and wags tail* _Hi!_

Seeing Spirits: *pets Sparky and touches his seams* Cool. Ok, thanks, Sparky! *hugs Sparky*

Sparky: _You're welcome._

Seeing Spirits: *disappears*

Victor: o.0 What was all that about?

**Elsa & Victor: I'm gonna enjoy this one! You two! Puppy lovers (That's what I call people who date each other)**

Mina: It's also what I called my other fanfic…kinda. It's actually "Puppy _Love_", but yeah…

Edgar: Hey! No self-advertising!

Mina: Well, it's not like I'm telling people they should read it…though they probably should.

Edgar: -.-

**Reenact the Eponine's death scene from Les Miserables! **

Mina: I _LOVE_ Les Miserables! :D Oh man, I almost cried during that scene…

**Singing, ketchup blood, kiss and all! (Google it or look on YouTube to check it out: it's not too explicit at all. Just a few bloodstains. Ketchup, y'know?) It will make me soooo happy if you do this! *Begs like puppy***

Mina: Dude, it will make ME happy if you guys do this. *gives Victor and Elsa script* DO IT.

Victor: Okaaay?

_-Victor and Elsa are sitting together at the bottom of the barricade. Victor is holding Elsa—who is badly wounded because of the bullet she took for him in order to save his life due to her unrequited, yet undying, love for him—close.-_

Toshiaki: Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi? (Are the dramatic descriptions really necessary?)

Mina: SHUSH!

_-Elsa: __Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any __pain__  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the __flowers__ grow._

_Victor: But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

_Elsa: Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me._

_Victor: You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now..._

_Elsa: The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.  
The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come __home__ from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
__I don't feel any pain_  
_A little fall of rain_  
_Can hardly hurt me now_

_That's all I need to know_  
_And you will keep me safe_  
_And you will keep me close_

_Victor:_ _Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here  
I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping_

_Elsa: And rain…_

_Victor: And rain…_

_Elsa: Will make the flowers…_

_Victor: Will make the flowers…grow…_

_Elsa dies. Victor kisses her forehead, and lays her on the ground.-_

Elsa: How was that?

Mina: Beautiful. Just beautiful…yeah, ok, next truth/dare…**  
****  
Toshiaki: The reason I asked you is because my friend is taking Japanese, she wants me to because she said I would like it, but no one will teach me, even my friend! *Cries***

Toshiaki: Yoshi. (Sorry.)

Mina: Well, if you want to know some basic words, there's a site called . Just search "The 100 Most Important Japanese Words You Should Know" on Google and click on the first link. Oh, and "_neko_" means "cat", by the way. I really like cats, hehe.

Weird Girl: *high-fives Mina*

**Edgar: So like, explain to me why you need attention so much. When I got my baby brother, he got all the attention, and I was fine with it. I never did bratty things. (Except for that one nail polish remover thing... but that's a different story)**

Edgar: Well, it's just that…I don't feel loved, sometimes. My parents and I aren't really close, and I've never had any real friends (until now, of course). I've never experienced real love…

Weird Girl: Aww, Edgar… *hugs him*

Edgar: …except from Harriet. :D

**Harriet: You and I should totally hang out together! We're so much alike!**

Weird Girl: We are?

**Could you, like, just...I don't know how to say this without offending you... but will you do the Bloody Mary thing? *Winces* I dared my friend to do that and she punched my gut.. I guess I deserved it.**

Weird Girl: Um, ok. *walks into wall* Ow…um, where's the bathroom?

Mina: Oops, forgot you're supposed to be closing your eyes…

Weird Girl: Yeah. *is transported into bathroom*

*1 Minute Later*

Mina: Did it work?

Weird Girl: *shrugs* I didn't see her. Well, then again, my eyes were closed.

**Sorry if any of my "I's" aren't capitalized. My keyboard is all wonky today. And I got heatstroke from singing Gavroche's death outside for half an hour and practicing for my Eponine audition... so I've got a bit of a migraine now... Toodleoo! **

Mina: Next is needtohugVictor. Wow, Victor, you're getting popular…

**Sparky- play dead (lol) **

Sparky: *rolls over on his back with his eyes closed and tongue hanging out*

**Can I hug you Victor? I really want to meet you! (My name explains it all.) And either that or write a note to my locker! **

Mina: Which one do you want to do, Victor?

Victor: I'll go with the note. But, um…what exactly am I supposed to write?

Mina: Whatever you feel like.

Victor: Uh, ok… *writes: Dear needtohugVictor's Locker, Hey, you probably don't know me, but your owner does, so…say hi to her for me! From, Victor F.*

Mina: Kewl. *sends note to needtohugVictor's locker*

**I want y'all to watch the fix you video by blueravenfire on you tube bc I think fix you relates to frankenweenie perfectly!**

All: *watch video*

Mina: Nice.

Victor: Cool, it actually _does _relate to the movie.

**Nassor- if colossus died b4 the movie, and you guys are 10 then, how could you be 11 1/2 when he died?**

Nassor: Oh, I meant 7 ½ .

Mina: You seriously got confused between 7 and 11?

Nassor: *frowns* They rhyme!

Toshiaki: Yoshi. (Idiot.)

**Speaking of ages, how old are y'all?**

Victor: We're all almost 11.

Mina: Except for me, but I'd rather not reveal my age.

**Victor- read the rage dancing Victor fan fiction and frayedlovestruck they're about you but FLS made me cry!**

Computer: *appears*

Victor: *reads fics* They're both really good! Except, um, I can't dance…

Edgar: *reads FLS* Harriet's name is _Marie_?

Mina: People thought up a whole bunch of different names for Weird Girl.

Victor: Oh, and don't worry, Nassor, it wasn't your fault I got hit by the car.

Nassor: *sigh*

**Love all y'all bye! U 2 Zinka17!-**

Mina: Bye! Next we have Satindemon6666.

**This story is most hilarious, please make a chapter 5 for me. **

Mina: Well, this _is_ chapter 5, so you're welcome.

**Or I shall take your fathers SOUL! Mahahahahaha! Just joking but please ****continue ****your story.**

Mina: No problem. Well, that's it for chapter 5! See y'all in the next chapter!

All: Bye!

Toshiaki: Yoshi! (Bye!)


	6. author's note

**Ok guys, so here's what I've been thinking. **

**I do enjoy writing this fic, but, as you probably already know, it takes a REEEAAAALLY long time to write the chapters. So instead of just writing this by myself, I was thinking that I could ask some of you to co-host/co-write the truth or dare thing with me. That way, I'll be able to update faster and it won't be too much work for me.**

**Soooo…if anyone is interested in co-writing Truth or Dare: Frankenweenie Style, just PM me, and I will respond to you as soon as possible (I will also explain more on what you're going to do.). I will probably only choose one or two people to help me.**

**Oh yeah, and whoever is interested must be willing to put in a lot of time and effort. :)**

**Thank you and see you in the next chapter of Truth or Dare: Frankenweenie Style!**

**-Mina**


End file.
